


追光者

by EstelleLeonard, florazure (EstelleLeonard)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 117,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/florazure
Summary: 《前言》我绝不接受A4的结局。标题来自同名的歌曲（b站有同名视频），但本文内容与之无关。故事线接虫2，部分idea来自漫画，过往电影。时间线根据Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki timeline整理。这次终于能打上MCU的tag了。涉及科学原理、历史事件尽量根据能查到的内容撰写但有改编，请大佬轻拍。Attention：长、卡，且P话特别多！
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Back to Black

致  
亲爱的Yinsen：  
感谢您慷慨的、不可思议的帮助，我和艾尔莎已经安全抵达纽约，尽管我妻子对时局仍抱有期待，但我却悲观地认为或许此生再也无法返回德国。我珍惜与您认识的时光，此后的日子我预感自己将处处受人监视、不再自由。如果有缘的话，希望与您再次相见（在跳下隧道之前，我曾想多问您几个问题，比如我与波尔的论战到底谁对谁错）。  
艾尔莎和我决定将宝石留在屋内，您曾说我们足够幸运得到了宇宙能量的碎片，但事实上对于我来讲，最大的幸运是遇到了你。我的朋友，我万万没有想到，在关键时刻，我信任的并非我的地球手足，而是一个来自宇宙深处的异乡人。不过，现在我也算是没有故土的人了，或许我们这些‘异乡人’才是真正的一家，您说对吗？  
好消息是，宝石剩余的力量足够维持这个奇点的稳定，我用你留在旧屋里的设备把它改造成了一个存储站，视界的铁壁能够保证它不被外界打扰，您可以在需要庇护的时候回来坐坐。而我会在外面的世界，靠自己的力量继续那些相比之下不值一提的研究，为”宇宙能量”做出属于人类的注解，这是我身为一个科学家的坚持。  
我发誓为你、以及所有善良的人保守这个屋子的秘密。  
哎……当我春风得意的时候，怎会料到有一天自己也会成为一个被追缴的”叛徒”。我一度坚信，人的本质是追求光明，就像科学家追逐真理、普罗米修斯带来火种一样。但看看我们周围的世界，篡改真相的野心家一手遮天，弱小的民众装聋作哑，正义的取火人被抹黑、诬陷、反而成为贪婪者的猎物。或许，人的本质更向往黑暗？人们抢夺火种，或许只是为了烧死女巫和敌人。  
如果大多数人无法认识到，正义与求索不能只靠个别人的努力，那么一切就不会改变，人类或许永远只能是随光起舞的影子，永远都无法追上光——  
“除非人类自己成为光。”高瘦的男子带起眼镜，看着昏暗灯光线下写在纸片上的文字。  
那是几笔匆匆写下的潦草字体，纸片也已经泛黄甚至起毛，落款那个”阿尔伯特”的签名已经略显模糊，男子抬起头看着电视屏幕上闪烁的新闻：  
“黑体工业正式与国防部签订合作协议，成立天锤联盟，投产5000台战斗型机器人，用以保障民众安全，并正探讨增兵平息瓦坎达地区的反政府武装。下面是总裁诺曼·奥斯本早先记者发布会的演讲……”镜头给到曼哈顿街头高耸的建筑物，那里悬挂着黑体工业钢筋铁骨的标志，随后很快切到室内的发布会现场，闪光灯下，一个志得意满的男子正健步走上讲台。  
一切都显得如此和谐，激动人心——只不过似乎没有人记得这是一个被篡改过的世界。  
想到这里， Yinsen常常回忆起另一个人。他曾经在某个黑漆漆的山洞里救过一个重伤员。在这个人之前，许多同样命运的人都要么坚守原则玉石俱焚，要么为了活命转投黑暗，  
只有一个人，把自己从一只受困的猎物变成了一个逆境求生的战士。  
Yinsen曾差一点为此付出了一段性命，不过这对于他来说无伤大雅，毕竟他的构造与普通人类不太一样，这个优势还曾帮助他逃脱了纳粹的枪杀。总的来说，地球的生活给了他许多次不可思议的体验，这比宇宙中心的流浪岁月有趣得多。  
多年前，在黑暗的山洞里，他曾经有过一段追随者火光冲出牢笼的记忆，可惜最终，他还是见证了黑暗的降临。  
“如今，大概只有我一个人记得了。”高瘦的男子忧郁地撤回了目光，”亲爱的阿尔伯特，一切正如你预料的那样，狩猎和围剿并没有结束，人类或许永远都无法……”他的话停留在一半，被远处的一道隐约亮起的蓝光打断。  
那是一个精致的、落了灰尘的珠宝盒，天鹅绒的垫子上躺着一枚小巧的蓝色宝石，很久之前便散发出微弱的浅蓝色光晕，Yinsen一直没有找到原因，没想到就在短短几秒之内，那微弱的光芒开始像苏醒一般猛然增强，精良到不可思议地切工把亮到刺眼的光束反射到房间的每一个角落。  
“光子微粒……？”男子睁大了眼睛站起身，无法相信面前所发生的事情。扩散的光芒中漂浮起一层微小的金色颗粒，像是蒲公英被风吹到屋里的种子。男子对此似乎并不陌生，但又似乎没想到这个东西会出现在这里。  
没多久，他就像认出了什么人似的，眼睛瞪得更大：”怎么会是你！！等等，我记得你的声音！！”他赶紧打开了边上的一台收音机，在杂乱无章的频率波动后，空气中忽然发出一个沙哑、疲惫却透出几分打趣的声音：”啊亲爱的Yinsen，太好了，我还以为你要一报还一报，假装不认识我呢……毕竟我当年在山洞里没认出你来。”

“真的是你？？！！”  
“所以你的收音机不是用来放音乐的？可以的话来首摇滚怎么样？”那个声音有些懊恼，”早点想起被火箭炮击中的光辉时刻、进入状态……对了，这该不会又是哪个军火贩子的老巢吧？还是说黄泉路就长这样？我以为至少得像奥斯卡一样铺个红地毯什么的。”  
“我以为你死了！！” Yinsen摇了摇头，瞪大了眼睛像看恐怖片一样盯着那个沙沙作响的收音机。  
“我也以为你死了！”对方的语气还带着点调侃，”还去那个遗址给你送过花，早知如此还不如用那些时间找几个漂亮姑娘跳舞……不过现在我的状态说‘活着’似乎也不太合适，毕竟身体被辐射摧毁了，我猜没有哪位女士会接受收音机的邀请。”  
“你联通了虫洞？！是怎么做到的？！”高瘦男子还没合上嘴。  
“这是个意外，你大概记得山洞里我给自己安了个电弧。”对方的口气轻轻松松，似乎在讲解炸鱼薯条该怎么做，”后来我用父亲留下的资料创造了一种新元素，把电弧反应堆升级了一下……没想到最后关头，巨大的外力作用下元素聚变可以达到坍缩成黑洞的级别。”  
“黑洞只是入口，还需要和出口相连才能产生时空隧道，否则你会被永远困在奇点。” Yinsen总算是在对话中找到了一点逻辑，”难道你的元素和这颗宝石同根同源？这样就能解释他们之间互相连通。”  
“我看他们的结构原理都类似振金，但比振金美多了不是吗？”收音机说道，”这么说来你也不是单纯的医生。”  
“事实上，我做医生之前还是个珠宝商人，”高瘦男子终于逐渐接受了这个事实，”这颗宝石是那时候得到的，1932年12月，柏林。振金陨石碎片的一部分，我猜是瓦坎达锁国前被人偷运出来的。而原先的所有人并不知道它蕴含宇宙能量。”  
“怪不得。”虽然没有形体，但Yinsen似乎能看到对方耸了耸肩，”所以这是哪儿？”  
“我的飞船残骸，或者说纽约市中心一家停业的酒吧，随你怎么想。” 眼镜男笑了笑。  
“……飞船？”  
“啊抱歉，重新自我介绍一下，Ho Yinsen只是个代称，我不是地球人。”空间的所有者冷静说道，”我来自银河中心，是个流浪的陨石猎人，因为飞船故障才到了银河系边缘，概括来说，孑然一身的外星人。”  
长达10秒钟的沉默。  
“山洞里你说你下辈子想和家人在一起……”  
“我的身体结构与你们不同，可以在某种程度上进行分解和重构，并传回这个飞船中，当时我确实伤得太重，贸然跟你一起硬闯会消耗太多能量，倒不如留在原地等待传输重构。你知道那次花了我十多年才苏醒，等我走出这个空间，那场最终决战都已经结束了。”  
“……你知道我因为你的话才改变了人生态度吗？”  
“我的荣幸，地球朋友。”  
又一个长达10秒的沉默。  
“好吧不管这些了，”对方似乎在狠狠揉着眉心，”虽然昨日重现，但这次我连身体都没能带过来，不知道你还有办法吗，比如用这颗宝石的能量做点什么？”  
“不是所有的事情都能靠宝石解决。”Yinsen适时发动了嘲讽技能，”就像最初那个电弧只能支撑铠甲15分钟一样，碎片是消耗品，能量有限，事实上，在多年之前这颗宝石已经打开过一次虫洞，之后一直留在这个空间维持奇点的稳定。”他看着忽然沉默的收音机，露出一个无奈的表情：”你这点思维信息不也花了好几个月才联通这里？宝石能量所剩无多，要不了多久就会完全耗尽，到时候量子将因为无法及时升维成实体而最终消亡，这个空间也会崩塌。”  
“……你的意思是完全没办法，我只能干瞪眼等消失？即使有再生摇篮也没用？”  
Yinsen抓了抓半秃的脑袋，来回踱步思索了一会儿，眼神再次落在那封褪色的信笺上。  
“理论上确实有一个办法，但目前为止只有数学上的证明，实际并没有人成功过。”  
“那一定是因为没有我参与。”  
“如果是这样的话就太好了。”颇有个人特色的点评让一脸严肃的男子勾了一下嘴角，但并没让他的担忧减少几分，”你应该知道，信息可以在能量足够时转换成宏观物质。”  
“你是说升维？用低维的信息量子构筑一个高维的实体？”  
“没错，这需要两个基本条件：足够的信息和能量，但目前两样都不具备，你的身体已经陨灭，而宝石的能量也不足以支撑升维过程……”  
“欧，所以，”对方似乎明白了自己现在要做无米之炊的窘迫现实，”我急需一份详细的体检报告和原石级别的能量？”这个看上去近似天方夜谭的设想似乎并没有难到迫切想摆脱收音机的家伙，”Fine，我们先来解决第一步，过去的实验已经证明了量子纠缠复制信息的可行性，我们可以想办法构筑纠缠关系，复制你的记忆信息来做升维，不就好了？”  
“我们才见过两面，信息量太少，这么一点根本不够。”  
想法被一票否决，收音机里传来小小的叹气声：”哇哦，我还以为好不容易联通了虫洞隧道，能稍微缓口气……结果又回到了起点，good old days ha？” 忽然他想到了什么，兴奋地提出了第二个方案：”等等，我有主意了！这位外星朋友，请打开你的电脑，连上万维网，外面的信息要多少有多少，报纸杂志，大概还有粉丝俱乐部？”没有实体的家伙依旧非常乐观，”哦对了！我做战甲的时候给自己做过全身扫描！我怎么把这个忘了！直接把那些数据拿来……”  
“你说的这些已经不存在了，更何况量子纠缠不是随意建立的，人类的情况下除了同卵双胞胎之外我还没看过其他实例。”Yinsen也捏了捏眉心。  
“……你这是什么意思？”  
“量子纠缠不是随意建立的……”  
“这我知道！前半句，你说什么不存在了？！”  
“哦，对，你还不知道这件事。”脸色更差的男人看了一眼收音机，”事实上，外面的世界发生了一些变化，复仇者联盟和神盾局已经被捣毁解散，而那个叫做Tony Stark的人，在外面的世界根本就没有存在过。”  
“……什么意思？”  
Yinsen弯腰在柜子里找了找，随后抽出一张报纸，找到其中一块豆腐干大小的文章念到：”国防部已在黑体合作下彻底瓦解复仇者联盟和神盾局，主要人员已经全部移交国防部和军事法庭，负隅顽抗的神盾局成员已受到通缉，下一步黑体将在联合国的授权下打击与之勾结的瓦坎达恐怖政权。”  
“……这是怎么回事？！”  
“唯一的好消息是，军队元老里似乎有一位资深官员竭力避免了对那些人的死刑判决，但他们的下落没有任何后续，复仇者联盟的危机已经过去，踩着他们上位的当红人物是这一位，”对方伸手扭亮了方才一度暗淡下去的电视屏幕，闪烁的盒子里适时亮起了一位军方官员和一个西装男子握手的画面，随后切到了大楼之外，一个从未见过的标志引起了收音机的注意：”等等，黑体工业？我从没听过这个名字……这是怎么回事？”  
“来学习一下新知识怎么样？这个时代的英雄：黑体工业和天锤局。”  
“……你在说什么……？”  
“这根本不是什么good old days，老兄，”Yinsen抹了抹额头，取下眼镜，长叹一口气，”与其说是good old days，倒不如说是Back to Black。”


	2. Memories were lost long ago

Chapter2：Memories were lost long ago

Peter Parker，男，17岁，纽约中城科技中学12年级在读，学术十项全能的校队主力，此刻正在一间装修精致的诊疗室里不安地交错着手指。

“还是老样子？”对面的医生有些心不在焉，但依旧维持着职业态度，谦和地例行公事，“颜色的辨识实际上与视神经对光的辨识度紧密相连，您的感光细胞没有任何问题，但是活度很低，目前看来，只可能是心理原因……”

“我很抱歉。”

“哦不不，你不必感到抱歉，Parker先生。”医生显然对这个毫无进展的病人并不怎么抱希望，“人类的大脑在应激情况下会产生各种不同反应，虽然遭受过大冲击而失去对色彩的辨识非常罕见，但这并非您的过错，而是进化过程中的一种保护机制。”他在电子屏幕上书写着和前几次咨询差不多的建议，“不要过多回忆那些造成创伤的事件，您还是应该放松心情，”电容笔尖停顿了一下，“当然，这是申请大学的非常时期，您还有竞赛任务在身，恐怕很难放松？”对面露出一个宽慰的笑容，看着局促的男孩礼貌地说道，“我只能建议您别给自己太大压力。”

走出诊疗室的时候May正在外面一脸期待地看着Peter，但男孩只能尴尬地冲这位关心自己的阿姨耸耸肩。

“Well，既然医生也觉得你应该放轻松，”May很快收拾好了心情，拍拍少年的肩膀，“不如陪我一起去萨克斯第五大道买衣服怎么样？听说那里正在打折！”新年刚过，街头巷尾的减价活动尚在火热进行中。

“你确定这样不会破产吗？”

“没关系我有Happy的信用卡。”

望着May兴奋的表情，Peter在心中为阿姨的准男友Happy点了一排蜡烛。可还没等他做出回答，口袋里的手机就先一步震动了起来，少年在掏出手机的瞬间脸色大变：”MJ？！”

“怎么了Peter？”

“我忘了今天竞赛小组有活动！抱歉May！！”Peter在阿姨惊诧的眼神中跳下车，向着反方向的地铁站狂奔，“今天晚上可能会在实验室通宵！！”他不顾女士在身后车流中的呼唤，点开手机，听筒中立刻喷出队友劈头盖脸的质问。

“Peter Parker！别告诉我你忘了今天小组活动！”

“八点！”Peter带着满满的求生欲对着话筒吼道，“八点前我肯定能到……哦嘿，您的钱包！”少年一边夹着手机狂奔，一边依旧身手敏捷，飞速抽走了一个小偷刚想放到自己裤兜里的女士钱包，交还到人流前方毫无察觉的被害人手里，双方都没来得及反应之前他一脚踩上了即将关闭的地铁，脑袋差点被车门夹到。

“你最好说到做到！”

“放心，队长！”车门关上后，Peter才来得及喘口气，抬头看了一眼站数又再次冲着手机惊呼，“哦不不，八点十五分！”

“八点，没商量。”MJ挂断电话，Peter在车厢里抱头惨叫。

“10、9、8、7……”冲出站台的男孩发现今天连校区边门都是关着的，万般无奈之下他只好从另一侧绕路翻墙，相较于难堪的着陆姿势，迟到将会面临的MJ眼刀更另他害怕。

“6、5、4、3、2……”走廊里为数不多的灯光来自同为竞赛组的其他队员，少年奔过走廊时看到另一队的闪电似乎正要离开学校，正一脸得意地观摩着他狼狈的样子冲他比出一个挑衅的中指——但Peter可没时间去管这种小儿科的挑衅，秒针已经到达临界点，生死成败在此一举！

“1、0！” 

“我到了！”Peter在倒数声的最后关头撞进了房门，MJ一脸不爽，内德一脸兴奋，他们面前的电脑里传来一个电子声：“5美金，MJ欠Nerd。”

“干得好兄弟！”内德高兴地跳了起来，丝毫不介意自己被叫做死宅。

“我们得快点把方案想出来，听说闪电那边已经准备行动了。”MJ往胖子伸来的手里狠狠拍了一张纸币，冷着脸催促道。

“怎么可能？”Peter放下书包。”上周闪电设计的高空塔吊不是刚刚侧翻吗？”

“他说布拉德想出了一个完美无缺的新办法。”内德愁眉苦脸，MJ打量着气喘吁吁的少年：”你刚才去哪儿了？”

“欧，额，诊所。”Peter揉揉被风吹歪的卷毛，将书包甩到地上，掏出笔记本电脑。

“你怎么不早说？”女孩露出理解又责怪的表情，显然知道这背后的隐情，同时也对诊治的进展表现出了关心，“怎么样？”

“还是老一套，医生建议我放轻松。”他耸耸肩，看着一脸同情的MJ和胖子，“别担心，我的视神经完全正常，至少说明我非常健康。”少年想了想，补充道，“而且都过去了大半年，现在也习惯了，不影响正常生活。”

“话是这么说……”MJ并没有被说服。

Peter Parker，男，17岁，纽约中城科技中学12年级在读，去年夏天的一次游学中，随队在威尼斯遭遇神秘生物的袭击，侥幸生还后不少队员或多或少产生了一些应激反应，而Peter的症状最为特殊——他不再能够辨识颜色。

少年眼中的世界成了原始的黑白电影，这是一种典型的全色盲症状，起因于大脑无法辨识光谱，经历了大半年的治疗，即使是上城最好的医生也对此束手无策，只能把一切归咎于意外造成的脑部创伤，而开出的诊疗方案，基本上可以用“听天由命”四个字来概括。

“我参考坦桑尼亚金色圆蛛制作了一种类似蛛丝的聚合材料，或许能够起到固定车体的作用。”Peter并没有被毫无进展的治疗影响情绪，摆在他面前需要操心的事远远不止这一件，还有毫无音信的大学申请和尚未解决的全球高中生竞赛的任务——这也是几个学生今晚聚首学校通宵的原因。这次竞赛规模横跨几大洲，但冠军奖杯几乎等于任何顶尖大学的无门槛录取通知和全额奖学金。因此，所有的队伍都卯足了劲，激烈程度和任务难度也比十项全能高得多：顶尖高中的选手们济济一堂，目标是将海登天文馆馆长的私人座驾放到天文馆标志性的玻璃穹顶上。

不过，比赛并没有真的要选手们把车子弄到楼顶上去，而是在网络平台以真实数据搭建了一个虚拟空间，所有的参赛队都在那里比拼。

“不行，还是不行，”清晨6点的教室，Peter看着电脑屏幕上密密麻麻的数据和照片，把乱糟糟的头发拨得更乱了一点，“天文馆用的穹顶虽然用了承重玻璃，但可以停泊的平面太小了，而且10层楼高大概需要承受90英里/小时的风力。”

“聚合材料的强度不够，粘性也有时效。”电脑里传来一个电子音。

“这可是魔鬼般的精度要求啊……”同样熬了一整夜的内德感觉自己的头发都快掉光了。

“其他队伍的失败案例？”捧着罐头咖啡的MJ还算冷静，不过她的铅笔一直不停地在挠头发，“除了闪电他们组以外，我们需要一些有价值的前车之鉴。”

“我让土豆枪去确认过了，”Peter敲敲电脑屏幕，好像魔术师敲敲手上的神秘盒子。

“至今为止，比较接近成功的一共有三队，”电子音再次响起，“东京 Hiro小组的超聚合磁力机器人，曼谷Farang小组的载重漂浮气囊，还有就是闪电小组的高空塔吊车……事实上他们三组都败在无法固定车身上，水晶穹顶是一个陡峭的弧面，稍有偏差就会导致车体滑落失败，这也是任务的难点。”

“这家伙到底要用这种声音说道什么时候？”MJ皱了一下眉头。

“哇哦，我可是你们的队友，这么说话可不太好。”电子声听没什么情感起伏，听不出到底有没有生气，不过从字句间的停顿来看，他似乎有点不太高兴。

“说真的，有时候你的用词让我觉得你不像个高中生，更像个被公司折磨到恨不得明天就退休的中年人。”MJ看着另两个队友一边憋笑一边点头的表情勾了勾嘴角。

“那么请问，你们的中年队友为什么不去领退休金，却要在这里陪你们玩马里奥呢？”电脑那头的人回复得非常认真，甚至非常应景地举了一个中年游戏的例子。

这场全球竞赛另一个不同以往的规则是，决赛阶段并不按学校分组，所有队员都可以4人自由组队，不过大多数人还是会和同校合作。中城这边，由于被闪电带头排挤，Peter便和内德以及MJ另起炉灶，在系统的随机分配下得到了一名他校同样落单的神秘队员“土豆枪”。

这位坚持用化名参赛的选手自称就读于罗德岛一所公立中学，竞赛记录显示他在计算机编程和数据处理项目上取得了惊人的满分，不过就像所有天才都免不了有些怪癖一样，土豆枪进组一来都通过远程系统与Peter他们联系，从不视频，甚至用电脑处理了自己的真声，看上去有那么一点可疑。

“总而言之，这项任务看上去简单，涉及的问题却很复杂。”电脑里的可疑人员总结道。

“轮到你上场了。”内德看了身边的棕发少年一眼，对方一脸莫名，“我觉得，我们需要导入黑体工业的战鹰直升机。”

“你觉得黑体会为了一个竞赛奖杯把新款战用机的数据给我们做建模？”MJ翻了个白眼。

“而且他们为什么要听我的？”Peter耸了耸肩。

“May的相好不是那个什么Happy吗？”内德用手肘顶了Peter一下，“让他去跟他老板说说？拿到了第一名等于拿到了MIT的录取offer啊，May也会高兴的吧？”

“Well，Peter大概不想去求Happy？”MJ露出一个心知肚明的眼神笑了笑，“再说了，他也不太喜欢黑体，连实习都没申请。”

“哇哦，我还第一次听说有人不愿意要黑体工业的offer。”电脑那头传来一个惊讶的声音，“为什么？这可是所有理工科的梦想啊！”

几个学生口中的黑体工业是一家高科技工业巨头，总部就位于纽约麦迪逊广场附近，正对着帝国大厦。公司创始人名叫诺曼·奥斯本，不过业内更多人称他为“魔术师”——他一手建立了反应堆能源供给体系和高能量战甲等装备，改变了全球工业版图，并在多年前的一场席卷全球的危机中邪恶势力，挽救了曾经消失无踪的一半生命，而那场危机结束后不久，世界各地又不断遭到神秘生物破坏，奥斯本临危受命，与国防部一起建立智能装甲战队，用来保护民众的安全。黑体工业因此成为一家既有规模又有口碑的顶尖公司，寒假前开放的实习名额更是吸引了众多优秀学生申请，激烈程度堪比这次竞赛。

相比外界的甚嚣尘上，来自皇后区的高三学生Peter Parker却没有申请这个抢手的项目，即使他阿姨的男朋友Happy Hogen就是黑体工业的一名不大不小的助理。

“我也说不上来，”Peter皱了一下眉头，“每次我一打开那个页面，就会有种生理性的厌恶。”

“结果就被布拉德抢先了？”内德叹了口气，“老弟，你不能因为讨厌你准姨父就放弃前途。”

“我没有放弃前途……”Peter显然已经被这个话题折磨过无数次。

“平台上的数据不见得完全准确，”MJ提出建议，“比起国外的队伍我们有地利优势，不妨去天文馆实地勘测一下找找突破口。”

“我同意。”内德点头附和，“土豆枪，你能来吗？”

“我在罗德岛，恐怕不太行，”电子人不负众望地拒绝了，内德倒也没有很惊讶，经过几周的交流他们一致认为，这位神秘的队友是个社交恐惧症的集大成者，“不过天文馆里如果有什么密码，我可以在线为你们破解。”

这一晚的赛程就在一事无成中结束，白天，Peter忍了整整一节历史课没打瞌睡，直到最后那节西班牙语课，夜班科学家实在撑不住，决定躲在内德身后好好补个觉，更何况今天的头条是好学生布拉德无故缺课，没人会注意到角落里的瞌睡虫。

俗话说，夜有所思，日有所梦，补眠的梦境中少年居然来到海登天文馆上空，漂亮的水晶穹顶就像是一个巨大的泡沫，反射着城市中璀璨的灯火。漫天的星光和远处曼哈顿大厦的楼顶相映成辉，仿若银河，而就在Peter打算降落到苍穹顶端的时候，眼前的画面一下子分崩离析，化作无数碎片，裹挟着来不及反应的少年一起落入巨大的深渊中。

“！！”

梦里的惊呼总是无法突破喉咙，冰冷的湖水没过他的头顶，像尖刀一般划过他的肺部，越来越大的水压将他往深处推去。Peter下意识伸出手，想要抓住并不存在的绳索，但深渊中泛起的黑色雾霭紧紧追随着他、吞噬着他的意识。就在他想要放弃的时候，一道亮光忽然之间划破黑暗直冲而来，随后，他的手被人紧紧握住，用力往上拽去。


	3. Black Panther

Peter惊醒了。

又是同样的梦境，威尼斯事件以来他经常做类似的梦，按照医生的说法这是典型的创伤性回闪，当然，由于脑部擅自的保护机制，他从未看清过那个把他拽上去的力量究竟来自哪里。等他回过神来时，发现周围非常嘈杂，内德正在发疯一般拍着他的肩膀。

“Dude！！快起来！！出大事了！！”

“怎么了……”少年揉揉眼睛，“哈德逊河又冒出了电鳗？还是休斯顿火箭发射塔上又爬上了大蜥蜴？”那次震动全球的事件后不久，不明生物的袭击便在世界各地蔓延开来，恐惧如同一条藏在地下的蟒蛇悄然融入了在人们的生活，每隔一段时间就会有大大小小的消息充斥报纸的头条，但一段时间过后，大多数人似乎习惯了这样的节奏，已经见怪不怪。

Peter看到内德死灰一般的脸色不禁有点疑惑，“你这是干嘛？难道谁死了吗？”他的本意是开个玩笑，但内德听到这句话脸色更灰了。

“F*ck，别告诉我是你干的！！”他把手机推到Peter眼皮底下，Peter看到了一张布拉德的证件照，等他看清边上的文字时，他的脸色比内德更黑。

“高中生智力竞赛选手追楼身亡？！”他下意识抬头看了一眼MJ的方向，发现对方也正惊恐地看着他们。

“纽约海登天文馆工作人员今晨在天文广场发现一具男子遗体，经查为中城科技高中12年级学生，警方现场勘察后认为，该学生系擅自攀爬圆顶时失足坠落身亡。遇难学生的家人则指责称其是为了完成竞赛任务铤而走险，认为组委会没有尽到安保提示义务，将就此提起诉讼……”边上的其他同学也在高声念着新闻的内容，整个教室都炸了锅，很快，其他楼层也传来惊呼。

“安静！安静！”老师们开始企图稳住大家的情绪，但很显然，这件事引爆了整个学校甚至纽约的关注，很快，他们便收到了组委会的通知——决赛暂停，海登天文馆临时闭馆，所有队伍不得擅自前往。

“幸好我们没去。”内德心有余悸地说。

Peter点点头，想到自己刚才那个梦境，不禁有些后怕。

布拉德的死亡没过几天就被正式定性为意外，高中最后一年的生活又恢复了快节奏——这是各大名校都开始接受申请材料和安排面试的季节，没人有精力做过多的悼念。同窗的离奇坠亡被不少人当成了茶余饭后的谈资——布拉德从各种意义上来说都是可圈可点的好学生，他头脑聪明，除了喜欢打小报告之外几乎没有其他缺点，似乎并不会傻到为了赢个比赛而去玩命。总而言之，年轻学生的死就这样被默默地当成了一个消费品，甚至在竞赛平台的虚拟世界中，没有了决赛目标的各路参赛者们偶尔也会在闲聊中对这场离奇的意外衍生出各种猜测，只不过到了后来越来越稀奇离谱，再后来便无疾而终，成了信息海洋中的一朵泡沫。

“布拉德一向做事很小心，就算是半夜溜进天文馆，他也不像是那种什么措施都没有就直接上楼顶的人。”MJ某天在餐厅里说道。但此前警方公开的监控视频却明明白白地显示，少年确实在没有任何防护措施的情况下爬上了楼顶，并且因为脚步不稳不幸坠楼，自始至终，屏幕里都没有出现过其他人。

“闪电会不知道什么内情吗？他们可是一组的，听说那天布拉德就是跟他约了去天文馆附近踩点。”内德看了一眼远处餐桌默默吃饭的印度裔，“不过听Betty讲，闪电家里似乎能证明他那天没去赴约，谁知道是不是真的？”

正在这时，闪电仿佛有心电感应一般抬起了头，朝内德看了一眼，刚才还放狠话的胖子立马就怂了，赶紧低下头扒着空空如也的色拉盒。

“完了，他走过来了。”Peter盯着对方起身的动作，求助般的看了一眼冷漠的MJ。

“Parker。”闪电叫了Peter的名字，内德松了口气，“你下课有时间吗？”

“没有……”

“这得看你想说什么，”MJ打断了Peter还没想好的借口，“除非你想挑事。”

“我想请你们帮个忙。”闪电语气很平淡，甚至在Peter听来，还有些难得的无助。

“你的不在场证明有破绽啦？”内德大着胆子回了一句，“我们可管不了你的破事。”

“听着，这件事我没法公开请求警察的帮助，家里也不希望横生枝节。”

“什么意思？”MJ觉得闪电的态度有些不对，朝Peter和内德使了个眼色，“难道你真的和这次事故有关系？”

闪电犹豫了几秒，随后拉开一把椅子坐到几个人身边，从包里掏出手机：”出事当天我确实和布拉德约了半夜去天文馆测试方案，但晚上我家临时来了客人，“说着，他打开手机的短信栏，那里果真躺着一条几天前的信息——“困在家出不来。”后面跟着布拉德的回复：“明白，改用无人机记录实验结果。”

“什么实验结果？”Peter吃惊地问道。

“他不肯告诉我任何细节，说这是机密。”闪电摇摇头。

“等等，你的意思是有其他录像拍下了事故的过程？”MJ抓住了重点，“可是警方为什么没找到那台无人机？”

“我们的无人机做过涂层改装，可以隐身，所以没人发现，我在天文馆附近找到了机器残骸，”闪电难得收起了飞扬跋扈的脾气，低声说道，“里面的数据虽然有些损坏，但与监控视频的内容几乎一致。”

“那不就结了？”MJ歪着头问道，“两方视频互相作证，而且，恕我直言，这段录像你应该交还给布拉德的家人。”

“Well，我对无人机的记录有些不太确定，所以才说‘几乎’一致……”闪电犹豫了几秒，才下定决心般点开手机内存储的视频，“你们看看这个。”

手机里的影像虽然模糊，但足够看清这是从正上方拍摄的画面，布拉德摇摇晃晃站在天文馆的穹顶上，画面时断时续，显然，无人机在失去了操控人后也坠落受到了损伤。

“等等，往回倒一下。”Peter突然打断了视频的播放，示意闪电把进度条拉到最前面。

闪电居然没有加以嘲讽，而是乖乖听话照做，这样重播了几个回合，内德和MJ倒是有些摸不着头脑了。

“怎么回事，我没看出有什么问题啊？”

“问题出在视频的间隔上。”Peter说道。

闪电可能是这四年同窗生活一来第一次点头对Peter表示赞同：“是的，我也注意到了，这不是机械故障造成的视频损伤，更像是故意操作造成的干扰。”

“干扰？”

“这里，”Peter拿过闪电的手机，将进度条再次拉到顶端，“从第2秒开始，视频出现了间歇性缺损，如果按照时长转换成图标的话……”

“我做好了。”闪电说着又点出了另一个视频编辑页面，底端的时间编辑器将视频转换成了脉冲似的图案，而缺损的部分则根据时长用长短不一的黑色空格替代，“你们觉得这像是什么？”

两个状况外的人凑近看了一会儿，忽然发出低呼：”……莫尔斯码？”MJ的眉毛都快抬到天上去了，“你觉得这是布拉德故意操控拍摄留下的摩尔斯码？”

“B-L-A-C-K……”在MJ和内德扶助下巴的时候Peter已经念出了那个单词，“Panther？”

“我担心天文馆里发生过别的事情，可没有一台录像记录了全过程，现有的证据只能证明布拉德单独坠楼的事实。只有先找到别的线索，才能说动警察重新介入，”闪电抬头看着Peter小组的几个人，“思来想去，觉得只有来找你们这几个怪人帮忙。”

即便在这种时候，毒舌闪电依旧不肯放过吐槽的机会，但他还是露出了难得认真的表情，看着几个面面相觑的同学：“怎么样？”

而窗外的阳光，就在此时暗了下来。


	4. 逃亡者的奇妙夜（上）

“所以，你们的同学在坠楼前留了个单词，黑豹？”土豆枪的电子音奇迹般地带上了不可思议地语调。

“这是什么？AI？”闪电皱着眉头。

“不，是我们的队友，土豆枪。”Peter揉了揉眉心。

“匿名？”闪电这时候也不忘启动嘲讽技能，“你们的队友可真靠谱啊Parker。”

“感谢你的夸奖，”对方似乎并不吃闪电那套，很快传来了几个文件，“看看Farang的人发来了什么。”

“载重漂浮气囊的那一组？”Peter还记得那个发明，“你怎么还跟他们有联系？”

“要多和友队交流。”土豆枪轻描淡写地说道，“你们还记得这个事件吗？”

“班纳教授的事故调查报告？”MJ一眼认出了资料里的人，并对边上的几个人解释道，”MIT理工研究所的布鲁斯·班纳教授，圣诞节前在曼谷发生意外，现在还重伤昏迷。”女孩停顿了一下，“等等，我好像记得布拉德之前跟我炫耀过，说自己的面试官是大名鼎鼎的班纳博士？”

“What？已经开始面试了？为什么MIT还没安排人来面我？！”Peter歪楼，周围几个人都沉默地看着他，连土豆枪也没有说话，少年心里飘过一丝不祥的预感，”你们都面过了？！”

“所以，这和布拉德的事故有什么关系吗？”内德挠挠头把话题扭了回来，闪电发出一声讪笑，Peter抱着脑袋泄气地瘫在了桌子上。

“事件发生的地点很诡异，在曼谷的一栋废楼里。”土豆枪说道，“班纳博士没有出境记录，不知道怎么就去了那里，Farang的成员似乎有在私下调查这个事件，向我提供了当地警署一份未经批准的验伤报告。”

“严重撞击伤昏迷不醒，身体曾遭高浓度辐射暴露，”闪电念道: “背部有明显的……”少年停止了朗读，他的表情有些惊讶。

“……抓伤？！”MJ不可置信地、轻声替他念完了整句句子，“创口与大型猫科生物的袭击吻合，比对研究显示现场曾经出现过……黑豹？”

“黑豹是一种广泛分布于亚洲和非洲的猫科动物。”土豆枪补充道，“那次事件前后，曼谷当地的论坛上不少人都声称在不同地点目击过这种生物，只不过主流媒体并没有报道过。”

“可再怎么说曼谷毕竟是个大城市，会随随便便就在路上碰到吗？”Peter问道。

“可能性很低，但你们要知道，黑豹可不单指动物，也是瓦坎达的图腾。”土豆枪说道，“联合军曾经在非洲瓦坎达部落发现过变异犀牛，和那些突然出现在世界各地的恐怖生物一样，当时不少市民猜测瓦坎达人已经潜入了曼谷，引起了一些小范围的恐慌，不过后来这个传言就销声匿迹了。”

“等等，你的意思是，布拉德和班纳教授遇到了同样的袭击？”MJ问道，“瓦坎达人要袭击教授我可以理解，他毕竟是学术泰斗，参与过国防部的项目，但……布拉德？”

“或许是他私下调查过班纳教授遇袭的事件？结果发现了什么秘密？”

“倒也不是没这个可能……但，布拉德？”内德显然不觉得自己的同学有招惹国际通缉犯的本事。虽然觉得这个联想过于牵强，但闪电也有些不太甘心：”不管怎么说，这是唯一的线索了。”他看了一眼其他几个学生，“如果黑豹真的出现在天文馆，不可能什么痕迹都没留下。”

MJ叹了口气，抓抓头发：”好吧，我也来帮忙，反正申请材料都交完了，该面的也都面过了。”她看了一眼内德和Peter，“你们呢？”

“我……”Peter想到自己是在场唯一没有收到心仪学校面试通知的人，或许之后会为了重新申校而奔波忙碌，心里不由得有些打鼓，但布拉德毕竟是自己高中四年的同窗，就算之前有过节，他也不愿意在毕业前留下这么个悬案，“我加入。”

内德看到好友的表态，也举起手来：“算上我。”

“土豆枪，你呢？”Peter对着电脑问道。

“你不觉得至今为止获得的有用信息都是我给的吗？”电子音掌握了隔空翻白眼的技巧。

这么一来，调查小分队正式成立。几个人打算先从刚解除封锁的海登天文馆下手，毕竟布拉德遇难的地方就是那里，或许会留下一些被警方忽略的线索。由于土豆枪相隔太远无法亲临现场，于是Peter特意将家里的旧款AR眼镜做了改装，便于实时通信。

“你戴眼镜我倒有点不太习惯。”MJ摸着下巴露出纠结的表情，一头卷毛的少年被黑框眼镜装点出一股平时不太明显的斯文气息，但同时，”似乎有些太严肃了。”

“你视野如何，土豆枪？”Peter问道。

“看到了你的手机，其他人都像恐怖片，Perfect。”

少年在手机的照明中向同伴们竖起一个大拇指。于是，灯光全灭的天文馆内，内德缓缓打开了储物间的门。

“这就是通往屋顶的消防通道。”很快，闪电就借助之前搞到的内部结构图找到了消防门的入口，他一脸鄙视地瞥了一眼内德，”你手里为什么拿着香肠？”

“你傻吗？万一黑豹追来了可以靠这个引开它的注意啊！”

Peter听到耳机里传来电子人的笑声，MJ扶住了额头。

“放心吧，我入侵了周围的监控，有任何可疑现象都能第一时间警报。”土豆枪似乎已经做好了完全的对策，或许是因为没有亲临现场的关系，他的语气还挺轻松，“这就是传说中的黑体？”视野打开后，电子人的目光很快就被天文馆内部的巨型闪电球体吸引。

“对，这是海登的标志。”Peter说道。他们面前就是海登享誉世界的展品，球体的下半部分在天文馆内，上半部分则突出馆外，被一个透明璀璨的穹顶覆盖，神秘的弧形内部模拟着自然界的粒子对撞，暗色球面上不时闪烁出金色的火花和银色的闪电，甚至还有银河系一般的聚合，仿佛囊括了整个宇宙。这件美丽的展品同时也是一种清洁的能量源，得名于创始公司——黑体工业，大多参观者都是冲着它来的。

除了镇馆之宝，海登还在举办一场大型陨石展览，事故发生后，展品尚未来得及撤走，不同种类的陨石坑在夜色中衬着球体宇宙的光芒，在夜色中构成一道奇幻秘境。

“人们对陨石的好奇由来已久，科学家们也相信，能够从陨石中发现宇宙起源的能量。”土豆枪借着Peter的眼镜念起了展板上的导言，“那些追寻陨石的人，一般被称为陨石猎人，或者还有个浪漫些的说法——追光者，因为陨石落入大气层的时候会燃烧产生光热。”

“啊哈，原来这就是你们竞赛组名的出处？”闪电一脸嫌弃地揶揄着，“我还以为你们会管自己叫‘死星’呢。”

“死星是内德的提案，不过被我们否决了。”Peter发出一个短促的笑声。

“黑体运用的是一种可控冷聚变技术，除此之外，曼哈顿核心区的电能也仰赖同样的装置。”MJ举起照明，用赞叹的语气继续向罗德岛岛民介绍着，“不久后西区也要造一个电站。不过球体内部到底是什么从未公布过，这是黑体的最高机密。”

“Cool。”对方简短但略带兴奋地点评道。

“这些呢？”内德指了指边上一堆零碎排放在坑里的碎片发问。

闪电皱了皱眉头，带着鄙视地语气解说道：“这就缩小的振金陨石坑啊，为了还原在非洲发现这种元素的场景。”

Peter走到内德身边，想让眼镜里的伙伴看一眼现场的情况，但就在瞥了一眼那些凌乱的碎片后，他突然感觉到有什么不太对劲的地方。

“你怎么了？”内德很快就感觉到身边的男孩出现了异常的沉默。

“这里的碎片数量不太对。”Peter紧紧皱着眉头。

“怎么？你数过？”闪电挑了下眉毛。

“开展第一天我们就来参观过，Peter的记忆力很好，看一眼就能记得全部内容。”MJ听到这句话也赶了过来。

“听着，伙计们，我们是来找抓痕的，不是来数陨石碎片的。”闪电觉得他们的对话越来越偏离初衷，开始不耐烦地催促起来，但Peter似乎已经发现了什么。

“左边的这枚，”他指了指陨石坑里的一枚碎片，”原先没有这一片。”

“别胡扯了Parker。”闪电甚至想上去推一下Peter，”陨石坑里还会长陨石出来吗？”

“Peter不会弄错的，”MJ站在队友这边，”反正也不会被发现，不如拿出来看看。”

“这不好吧……”Peter跨围栏的时候，内德往后缩了缩，催眠自己和现在发生的一切没有关系，“我可没同意啊。”

“啧，早知道你们只会捡垃圾，我还不如自己来。”闪电非常不耐烦，但又不敢甩开其他人自己行动，只能在一边干着急。

“我怎么感觉这不是陨石呢？”Peter举起照明，一边端详着手中隐约闪烁着金属光泽的碎片，一边小心翼翼地跨出了陨石坑，“好像是一块金属。”

听罢，大家围拢在一起，仔细端详了起来。

“这里是不是刻了什么字？”MJ指着一处几乎浅到看不清的刻痕问道，Peter赶紧卷起袖子，把碎片上的灰尘擦擦干净，这下，痕迹就更明显了。

“ARK……”他轻声念道，“刻的是单词ARK？”

“方舟？”土豆枪在眼镜里问道，“别告诉我这是诺亚方舟的残骸。”

在几个学生聚精会神的讨论中，他们并没有发现照明的灯光开始变得比原来强烈了一些——多余的光线并非来自他们自带的手电和手机，而是天文馆角落里那个隐约开始发光的监控。

而Peter就是在这个瞬间忽然感到有什么东西正在盯着他们看。他感受不到那个目光的具体来源，像是一股阴冷的气流从地面升腾而上，又像是从天而降一张巨网，要把这里的几个学生一网打尽。身边的水晶体里猛然亮起了模拟对撞的火花，电光火石之间他眼前突然看到惊人的一幕，平静的黑暗忽然像湖面一样掀起涟漪、扭曲的空间中猛然窜出一团黑影，将在场的所有人撕成了碎片：“怎么回事……”

“怎么回事，Peter？！”等他回到现实的时候，内德正拽着他的手臂，见了鬼似地看着他，“你的手臂怎么回事？！”

少年循声望去，发现自己手上的汗毛竟然都像摸到了静电球一样根根竖了起来！

“我的天Parker你这是什么毛病？！！”边上的闪电一脸嫌弃，随后又突然害怕起来，“难道这个碎片上有什么东西？静电？！辐射？！”

“小心！！”

Peter一把将围拢在一起的几个伙伴猛地推到一边，黑暗中一道绿色的光线裹挟着巨大的黑影，瞬间从他们身边掠过，手电筒落在地面上闪了几下就失去了光亮，空间中顿时只能靠水晶球体的火花间歇被照亮，耳旁传来几个人的惊叫，但Peter一个音节都发不出来——他在电光火石间辨认出了一道模糊的影子。

“发生了什么？”MJ似乎被撞得不轻，“Peter你在吗？！”

“快跑……”少年不敢相信眼前发生的一切，他在僵硬中硬是从喉咙里挤出了几个音节，黑影逐渐浮出夜幕，做出了攻击的姿势。

“你们那边怎么了？！”眼镜里的电子人也开始紧张起来，“我什么都看不见！”

“快跑！！”Peter终于穿透了胸口因恐惧产生的压迫感，开始拼命把倒在地上的伙伴拉起来，推着他们往外跑，而黑暗中的袭击者也开始勾勒出更清晰的形态，一对发光的眼睛锁定了它的猎物们。

“上帝啊！”闪电第一个看清了让Peter几乎失去语言的生物，“是那只黑豹！！” 


	5. 逃亡者的奇妙夜（下）

“分开逃！！分开逃！！”Peter一边狂吼一边故意往内德和闪电的反方向冲刺，企图引开猎豹的注意。黑色的袭击者犹豫片刻，便冲着Peter和MJ两个人组成地小分队展开了奋力追逐。

“你还在吗？！帮我们报警！”Peter朝着眼镜里的后援喊道，而回应他的不再是电子音，而是一个和自己差不多年纪的少年紧张的声音。

“Parker！我这里的系统被人反追踪入侵了，对方击破了我的防火墙，在对我进行定位，我们必须……”接下来就是一片静默。

“土豆枪！土豆枪！！该死的！”Peter只能边跑边掏出自己的手机拨号，可他很快发现手机的信号也已经显示为无，身后的猎手却不知疲倦地穷追不舍。

“往这里走！”Peter情急之下不知怎么就下意识地推开了一扇不起眼的边门，一把拉过跑在一起的MJ把她推了进去，重重摔上门后下意识对着门板抬起手做了个手势，但什么都没有发生。

“你在干什么！！”MJ看着Peter莫名其妙的动作惊叫起来，少年也被自己毫无来由的动作吓了一跳，门对面黑豹的嘶吼声逐渐清晰可闻，“见鬼了Peter！！别愣着！！”MJ一把拉过还没有从惊讶中恢复过来的少年继续一路狂奔，等他们冲破好几层隔离门，顺着旋梯推开顶盖，才发现自己已经来到了苍穹的顶端。

两个学生赶忙探出身去，冬季凌冽的寒风和苍穹瞬间从四周包裹住了他们。

“有信号了！”爬到外面的瞬间MJ就举起手机喊了起来，可还没等她按下第一个数字，黑夜中的捕食者不知从哪里一跃而出，直接朝两人的方向一个猛扑，猎物们躲避不急直接滚到了拱起的穹顶的外部，手机也在冲击力中被甩到了楼下。

“它从哪儿来的？！”女孩趴在拱形边缘惊魂未定，Peter紧紧拉着她的手不让她滑下去。少年自己其实也没有任何着力点，但他的四肢奇迹般吸附在强化玻璃建造的弧度上。

“老天！！”MJ和Peter同时被突如其来的景象能力吓傻了，但危机时刻已经来不及做过多的思考，Peter只能趁此机会将挂在边上的女孩猛得拉上穹顶，MJ惊恐地发现对方正打算甩开自己单独行动，”你打算干什么？！”

“我好像不会掉下去？！”Peter试着在穹顶上迈了几步，发现果真如此！他不知道这算是天赐良机还是自己的身上发生了什么可怕的变故，“我来引开它的注意！你趁机回到通道里去！”

“你到底发生了什么，为什么你不会掉下去？！”

“我也不知道！！”虽然Peter心里完全没谱，但猎豹却开始低着头向他的方向凑近，他顺势向远离MJ的方向挪动，MJ则无声地开始向通道爬行。

怎么办！面对这么凶悍的对手，他现在手无寸……

Peter看了一眼手里的“寸铁”，对面的猛兽摆出了攻击姿势。

“我只有这个，你想要吗？”少年举起手里唯一可以称得上“武器”的东西，脚底的黑体中仿佛有千万朵烟火在不断碰撞，在光影交错中，Peter并未发现金属碎片开始逐渐散发出异色，只看到对面捕猎者的眼睛变得犀利起来。

他回头看了看身下如同深渊一般的地面，发现闪电和内德在地面上，竟已被一群猎豹团团围住。而不久之前，和他年纪一般大的同窗也是在这里莫名其妙地失去了生命，早先通信中断的土豆枪现在也生死未卜。

过多的要素涌入少年的大脑，可他真的不明白他们究竟捅到了什么篓子？！他瞥了一眼手中握着的那枚碎片——ARK，是带领诺亚逃离洪水的方舟，如果它确实来自宇宙中心，那么这一次能否帮助Peter度过难关？

捕猎者再一次向少年靠近，MJ已经爬到了消防通道的边缘，正焦急地往男孩的方向看，希望他能在最后关头脱身赶上自己。有了飞檐走壁能力的少年忽然想到了一个主意。

“拿去吧！！”少年一咬牙，向着夜空扔出了手里的碎片，金属在脚底光芒的映衬下划出一道锋利的弧线，猎豹以为是对方发出攻击，立刻跃起想要拦截，Peter再次下意识举起手腕做出了之前那个奇怪的动作。

糟糕！！

强烈的失重感裹挟着高楼之间的狂风向他袭来，这个奇异的动作没能唤醒其他能力，毫秒间那只猎豹忽然凭空消失，还没等Peter回过神来，捕食者猛然出现在他面前，一口咬上了少年的肩膀。

“唔？！”惊愕之中少年脚底一滑，不由自主向夜幕倒去。

“Peter！”MJ见状立刻冲过来想拉住他，情急之下少年抬起另一只手挥拳打向猎豹，但刚接触到的瞬间猎豹又一次消失，毫秒后再次出现在MJ身后，没反应过来的女孩收到惊吓直接一个踉跄，也落入了寒风之中。

“小心！！”跌落的瞬间，那个熟悉梦境再次缠上了Peter。

寒风撕扯着他的皮肤和伤口，疼痛虽然清晰，却似乎来自身体之外，少年感觉周身聚集起一团雾气，像瀑布中涌起的水花一般将他所有的意识瞬间吞没。恍惚中，他看到那片来路不明的碎片离他越来越近，金属的光泽逐渐演变成浅蓝色的光晕，那个模糊不清的ARK单词，开始变得异常鲜明起来。

失去意识前，少年拼尽全力，向那片方舟伸出了手。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

同一时间，纽约大学医院附近，一个金发男孩也在夜色中狂奔不止。

“该死，”又一个拐角后，他还是没能甩掉夜色里的追踪者，而本该救命的手机却显示没有任何信号。黑色的猎豹双瞳泛出绿光，向再也没有力气挣扎的少年步步逼近，就在他自觉走投无路的时候，身后突然传来一个男人的声音。

“Mr.HarleyKeener?”

“谁？！”少年猛一回头，看到夜色里藏着一位全身黑色风衣的女性。

“你可以叫我Maria，不必紧张，我是来帮助你的。”活像电影特工的女人举着一把枪，对准黑夜的方向，看了一眼金发男孩手里的改装武器，露出一个看小孩打水枪似的微笑，”你确定用这种玩具能赶走它吗？”

“要不是它的话，轮不到你上场我就已经被干掉了。”几近精疲力竭的Harley丝毫不示弱地回敬，同时将自己似乎不太自如的右手藏到背后。

“你确实很有趣。”Maria来到男孩身边，”我挺想招你来工作的，现在我们人手不太够，一时半会儿可能也付不出保险金。”

“在这之前先替我解决这个麻烦怎么样？”金发少年朝猎豹的方向点了点头，”你不会连瞄准都不会吧。”

“看来你还需要一点格斗上的培训。”对方嘴角上扬，把黑洞洞的枪口对准了更深的深夜，对面立刻面露杀气，裹着一层黑雾向他们直冲而来，Maria直接向空中放了一枪，枪口闪过一道强光，Harley眼睁睁看着巨型犬如同被破解的程序一般在夜色中支离破碎，最后化为一些微粒，消失在了空气中。

“上车吧，Keener先生。”身边不知什么时候来了一辆无人驾驶的黑色轿车，Maria熟门熟路地位目瞪口呆地男孩拉开了车门，”别这么惊讶，刚才这车就在这儿了。只不过涂了特殊地材料看不见而已。”对方友好地笑笑，“灵感似乎还是从你那儿来的。”

“什么？我？”Harley往后退了退，“我们见过吗？”

“没有，”Maria干脆地否认，同时示意对方赶紧坐进去，“但我们的逆反射层技术是借鉴了你的意见，很久之前。”

“我的意见？”Harley并没有感觉到危险，他只是觉得这个对话的方向显得有些诡异，“我怎么完全没印象？”

“果然，”女人皱了一下眉头，随后看着少年手里的改造枪，“那么，你还记得你的这把土豆枪是怎么来的吗？”

“这是我的生日礼物。”Harley抱着手里的东西，“你怎么知道它叫土豆枪？”

“谁送给你的?”对方避开回答追问道。

“应该是我父母，我记不太清楚了当时还很小。”Harley忽然觉得有些不太对劲——他的记忆力一向还是不错的，甚至小时候发生的其他事情都还历历在目，但唯独这把土豆枪的来历，他却非常模糊，只记得，“是在一个冬天，鹅毛大雪……”

他很快住了口。

“不对……”他呆呆地望着一脸严肃的Maria，“我的生日……”

“在5月。”对方点点头，接了下去，”你出生在纽约，但很小的时候便被送往田纳西玫瑰山的养父母家，加上，那里从来没有过5月下雪的记录。”

“你是什么人？！”对方对自己的履历了如指掌，Harley突然警惕起来。

“我叫Maria Hill，”那人冲他伸出了手，“代表黑体医疗为你办好了出院手续，不过，我同时还为神盾局工作。”

“神盾局？！”金发少年紧紧盯着眼罩男的脸，他当然听说过这个臭名昭著的逃亡组织。

“啊，看来你听说过我们。”对方耸耸肩，先一步坐进了车里，Harley几乎在同一时间感觉到四周又出现了熟悉的杀气，“欢迎加入逃亡，Keener先生，我建议你坐进来慢慢聊，顺便，Fury对你的竞赛记录非常满意，同意你来做我的帮手。哦对了，”发型一丝不苟的女士回头看了一眼满脸莫名的少年说道，“你混进参赛平台的事我也会保密。”她对着忽然紧张起来的年轻人点了点头，露出一个理解的微笑，“毕竟住院期间能找的乐子不多。” 


	6. See you again

Peter再次苏醒的时候大约有一分多钟都没能说出哪怕半个字来。

柔和的暖黄色灯光洒满整个车厢，耳边传来一首悠扬的爵士歌曲。窗外闪烁着霓虹灯斑斓的灯光，夜晚的纽约仿佛是万花筒构成的奇异星空，又如同波普艺术家们撕碎的无数画布。

色彩，大量的色彩瞬间涌入曾经只有黑白两色的瞳孔，就好像封闭依旧的房间忽然打开窗户，迎来了初春最清新的晚风。丰富多姿的信息随着凉爽的空气充满少年的心房，就像被风吹乱自由飘浮的柳絮，铺满他的整片视野，不放过任何一个死角。

Peter好不容易喘过一口气，暗色的瞳孔终于开始反射出灿烂的光芒，如同一颗埋在地下的宝石终于洗净铅华。少年揉揉眼睛，转了一下脖子，发现身上并不痛，而自己正坐在一辆灯光柔和的车里。

他是死了吗？还是……重新活过来了？

“你还好吗？”

“哇啊！”意识还有点模糊的Peter没注意到右侧还坐着一个人，因此在打招呼之前先用一句惊叫回答了对方，“抱歉，我刚才没看到你！”

“哦不，没关系。”边上的人似乎没有被冒犯，宽宏大量地说道，“是我吓到你了。”

不知道为什么，Peter总觉得那个人的身影有那么点模糊，他最后的记忆是从天文馆顶部坠落，但现在却并没有躺在医院里，那么唯一的解释就是：

“所以，我死了？”Peter心想原来黄泉路还能派个车来接他？“不，你只是倒在酒吧的门口，碍着我们做生意了，我只好把你弄到车上来。”对方笑了笑，指指窗外，Peter循着指尖方向望去，只见一个黑洞洞的正门上方闪烁着“洛伦兹酒吧”几个霓虹灯字体。

等等，不对啊？刚才他明明还在天文馆？就在Peter还在疑惑的时候，他口袋里的手机突然开始震动。“Peter？你怎么还没回来？”接听键解封了May劈头盖脸的质问，“你看看现在都几点了？！”

“抱歉，”Peter赶紧卖乖，“我……在内德家准备申请学校的事情，已经弄好了，马上就回来。”

“需要送你一程吗。”边上的人轻声问道。

“啊，不用……”可是还没等Peter把话说完，车子便开动了起来，对方似乎也并没有要问少年意向的意思，“谢、谢谢。”Peter只好顺水推舟，报了一个地址，可是那名一直低着头的司机也并没有给任何回音。

“你还是学生？”身边的人开始闲聊起来，“几年级？”

“12年级，先生。”Peter开始悄悄打量起车内的情况来，除了一声不吭的司机，其他一切似乎都很正常。后视镜里，洛伦兹酒吧的那个人有一头棕色蓬松的卷发，留着胡子，看上去没好好修剪过，有点邋遢，但脸部线条看上去并不那么凶神恶煞，反而非常柔和精致，不过Peter还是在昏暗的灯光里发现了一些难以忽略的伤痕，总的来说，这位把他捡上车的人有些憔悴，身上的衣服也不怎么干净，与其说是酒吧的保安或者工作人员，倒更像是一个逃犯。

但他居然真心觉得这张看上去带着一些可疑气息的脸庞在灯光的映衬下有种仿若油画或者雕塑一般说不出的美感来。

就在他聚精会神观察对方的时候，那人忽然抬起了眼睛，看了少年一眼。

Peter在心里惊叫了一下，一方面是因为突如其来的对视，一方面是那双深色眼睛里瞬间闪过的惊心动魄的光晕，如同宇宙深处发光的星云。

“那一定很忙，现在正是申请大学的时候。”对方看到他局促的样子笑了笑，“你不该这种时候出来泡酒吧，再说，是违法的。”

“抱歉，先生。”难道他是喝醉产生了幻觉？可是他居然一点都没有喝晕后的不适感。Peter这下彻底傻眼了，在惊慌中他瞥到了放在驾驶座边上的一叠报纸，头条新闻那一版充斥着有关复仇者联盟和神盾局阴谋的报道。

Peter对那些曾经霸占头条的消息以及这份报纸都不陌生，那是销量颇高的号角日报——Betty的母亲是这家报纸的员工，Peter初中时还去那里做过学生记者。从新闻的内容来看，发行日期应该就在去年夏天。

“你报了哪些学校？”边上的人接着问道，

“麻省理工，”Peter秒答。那位好心的先生等了几秒，随后不可思议地问道：”只有一所？”

“是的，先生，我只想进麻省理工。”

“这么有信心吗？”对方似乎觉得这件事有点好笑，不过Peter至今为止已经被无数人嘲笑过了，对此并不在意，“如果你想提高胜算的话，我倒是认识里面的几个教授。”

“谢谢您，不过我得脚踏实地，靠自己。”Peter很快谢绝了对方的好意，虽然他到现在还没有收到面试通知。少年再次抬头看了一眼后视镜，发现对方也在看着他，不知道是因为音乐还是夜色还是灯光的关系，那双眼睛看上去温柔得像是被烛光加热的冬日的空气。

“我就知道你会这么说。”Peter忽然不知从哪里冒出一股熟悉的气息，就像是小时候调皮藏在阁楼里的相册、玩具时隔多年后又被无意间翻找出来的失而复得的惊喜与温馨。可那双温柔的眼神里却浮动着水草一般纠缠的悲伤，让男孩觉得无法呼吸。

“先生……”

“你不介意说说你的生活吗？抱歉，我只是有点怀念，”那个人转头看了看Peter，“我离开纽约已经有些时候了。”

这次的对视没有隔着镜面，Peter在对方眼角看到了几个似乎还挺新的伤痕，但那些小小的瑕疵丝毫没有影响到那双眼睛里纯粹无暇的气质，周围的睫毛似乎是画家用最浓厚的颜色悉心涂上的，带着一圈微小的光芒，像是初春阳光下嫩叶上的绒毛。

“我……”别愣着！Say something！Anything！！少年像做了什么亏心事一样把目光挪开，总算得以换到了一口气，“我去年暑假去了威尼斯，您去过威尼斯吗？”情急之下他甚至没有好好审题，对方明明是想听纽约的故事。

“没有，”那位好心的先生似乎并不在意他跑题，露出一个真诚的微笑，“那里怎么样？”

“非常美，非常。”Peter不知道自己是在点评水城风光还是在赞美那双泛着水光的眼睛。或许已经很久没能分辨出色彩来，Peter甚至不认为自己见过比眼前这双更美、更动人的眼眸，虽然不知为何，那些细碎的光芒里总浮动着难辨的忧愁。

“有什么特别的回忆吗？”对方追问道。

“额，我们遇到了一些危险，水怪一类的生物，不过后来顺利脱险了。”Peter先是提到了一些惊险的回忆，随后觉得有些唐突，于是他急忙换了一个更唐突的话题，“我，跟一个女孩告白了。”

“是吗？”对方靠回了座椅背上，“我想她一定是一个非常美好的姑娘。”

“额，MJ是个好姑娘，也是我的好朋友，”Peter有点尴尬，他想起那个笨拙的场面和幼稚的台词，“不过后来我们似乎没什么发展。”

总之，他们的故事一开始还挺浪漫，但回到纽约后不知怎么就逐渐熄火了，一方面是升学忙碌的日程，更多是朋友间那种默契感发展成情侣后忽然就不再有火花。MJ还曾经留下非常精彩的点评：“或许就像哈利和赫敏差不多吧。”

她还看了一眼忽然感觉到危机的内德，补了一刀，“放心吧，我看不上罗恩。”

罗恩做错了什么？！

随后他们的话题终于回到了纽约，从新开的汉堡店一直到新年的狂欢大游行，再到前段时间的竞赛，最后落到了那次意外上。

“原来那个出事的学生是你的同学？”

“是的，我们同一个竞赛组，他也去了威尼斯，那一次我们都成功脱险了，但现在……”Peter皱了一下眉头。

“我很抱歉。”说话间他们已经顺利来到了Peter熟悉的街区，街角的三明治店早就关门歇业，再往前开就是May的房子，而Peter甚至都没有为司机指过路，“你家是在这里附近吗？”

“是的，再往前就是，顺便，这家店的总汇很好吃。”Peter介绍道。

“我更喜欢汉堡。”对方友好地拒绝了他的安利，这时候车缓缓停了下来，“你该下车了，Mr……”

“Peter，”少年这时才发现自己甚至都没有做自我介绍，“Peter Parker。我改怎么称呼您呢先生，您帮我了大忙。”

“这不重要，你不必放在心上。”Peter感觉到身后的车门已经自动打开，对方指了指少年的书包示意他不要忘了随身物品，“再见Mr.Parker，希望你顺利拿到MIT的录取通知。”

Peter在道别的瞬间依稀看到对方胸口闪过一道隐约的蓝光。他在夜色中站了很久，目送那辆车消失在道路的尽头，随后才向家中走去。

而车里的后续对话，则显得有些沉重。

“怎么样？”司机首先发话，“是不是完全变样了。”

“没有任何痕迹，所有信息都被完全抹掉了，连伊迪斯也全无踪迹。”后座的男子绞起了眉毛，他拉开自己的衬衫，露出胸口一个幽深骇人的空洞，这个漆黑的空间里漂浮着一枚精巧的蓝色宝石，“我不确定在宝石用完之前能解决这个问题。”“即使没有用完，我的记忆信息和宝石这点能量也只够维持一个虚假的形态而已，只要碰一下就会破坏稳定态，这个外壳会像被捅破的面粉袋一样完全瓦解，结论——现在的你连一个耳光都甩不了别人，但一阵风就能把你吹得满地找头。”

远处，黑体工业的标志在夜空中闪闪发光，而男子的目光里却满是厌恶。

“说起来，刚才那个孩子是谁？”司机看了看那个骇人的表情，转换了一个话题。

“Peter Parker，你刚才不是听到了吗？”回答极其不耐烦。

“首先，他手上的碎片和你有关，才能在关键时刻联通虫洞，救了他和其他几个人一命。”司机平静地看着前方，揭穿后座的敷衍，“第二，看来你当初遇到他的时间比遇到我晚得多。”后视镜里，男子露出略带惊讶的神色，他眼角的那些伤口已经不再明显，但细小的皱纹却多了几条，“你的信息得到了补充，最重要的是，他能看到你……你明白我什么意思吗？”

“……如果你不看月亮，那么月亮就不存在。”对方点点头，回了一句。

“量子只有在被观测时下才会呈现状态，换言之，只有意识到你存在的人才能看到你。”司机看了看后视镜，“那孩子有你的信息，并且没有被完全抹掉，他甚至能在潜意识中感觉到你存在于这个空间，说明有大量的信息刻在他大脑深处，而且，已经产生了纠缠复制——这一点很奇怪，量子纠缠几乎不可能凭空产生。”

后座陷入了短暂的沉默，男子随后摇头否定：“……不行，我们得想别的办法。”

不知怎么，就在几分钟之内，他一改此前的积极态度，变得心事重重。

汽车又在沉默中运行了一段时间，司机问道：“他就是你决定最后去送死的原因吗？”

后座的人似乎在闭目养神——假装，因为虚影不需要养神。

“看来你也想到了，”看破对方回避态度的司机依旧不屈不挠，“萨诺斯当年给原石的命令是，随机毁掉一半生灵：随机，但又要保证平衡，不能只杀男人也不能只杀女人，如果是你，你会怎么去执行？”驾驶座上的男子带着眼镜，镜片反射着车外的灯光，“所谓量子纠缠，就是构筑一对互为一体的量子，即使分开也仍然依靠某种逻辑互相关联，比如一个为正时，另一个就为负。”司机开始自顾自说了下去，“我猜原石就是利用了这个规则，先构建一对纠缠组合，再毁掉其中一个，你看，精确无比的50%。因此，那场灾难中许多人失去的都是他们的至亲。”

装睡的人终于睁开了眼睛：“班纳用响指复活了化灰者，纠缠关系理应同时解除，但从刚才的情况看，我身上的联系似乎依然存在。”

“如果你的牺牲是修复那场灾难的唯一解，那么很有可能，因为这和班纳的要求不冲突，原石无需对你身上的逻辑做修改。”司机接口道。

说到底，原石并无善恶好无，也不懂人情冷暖，它只是公平高效地履行任务罢了。虽然这个推测令人沮丧，但司机倒也没有完全放弃：”不过，量子理论从没有‘注定’一说，上帝也会掷骰子，说不定我们能找别的方法扭转原石的设定。”

“说不定？有什么能比得过6块宇宙原石的合力？”后座的口气开始变得强硬起来，“这件事没得商量，决不能再冒任何风险！”他扭过头去，隔绝了任何眼神交流。

在这样的态度下，司机只好识趣地放弃说服，专心关注起自己的方向盘。快到达目的地时，他终于忍不住问了最后一个问题：“所以，那孩子坠落时拼命去抓的铁片究竟是什么？”

“那个吗，”对方的心情稍微平复了一些，他看着窗外，棕色的眼睛在霓虹灯的照耀下逐渐变得明亮起来，“那是我的心。” 


	7. 名侦探MJ

Chapter7:名侦探MJ

Peter在到家换衣服的时候还对之前发生的一切难以释怀——送他回来的人声称在酒吧门口发现了他，尽管那间酒吧离天文馆不远，但从这么高的楼顶坠落，不可能毫发无伤，何况他手臂上也没有那个记忆中的咬伤。最重要的是，他曾经失效的视神经细胞奇迹般找回了对色彩的感知，或者换句话说，对光的感知。

曾经黑白两色的世界从他在车内苏醒的那一刻开始恢复了磅礴生动的色调，色彩的洪流如同瀑布和潮水汹涌灌入少年一度空洞的感官，璀璨的灯光不再只是亮度不同的数字波段，更像是法国南部画家笔下那些溢出画框的丰沛颜料。难道这一切的变化只是因为他做了一个关于天文馆冒险的梦？

仍旧不怎么放心的Peter尝试联系了几个队友，闪电睡眼朦胧地把他骂了一顿，内德支支吾吾的似乎还在做梦，MJ的手机一直无法接通，最后他万般无奈之下只能拨通了女孩家里的座机，MJ的父亲也只是忍着被吵醒的火气，表示姑娘早就回家了。至于土豆枪，只简短回了一句“我现在很忙”，非常符合他冷淡的人设。

一切现象似乎都在告诉Peter那确实是一个梦境，连那枚救了他命的碎片也全无踪影——他甚至在上学前偷偷折回天文馆广场找了好久，但清洁工对于少年的提问也束手无策，表示自己没见过什么金属碎片。早上到了学校后，MJ和其他两个人更像没事人一样，只字未提昨晚的冒险，甚至闪电也不再提要去寻找布拉德事件真相，而是忙着应付霍普金斯大学的申请补充材料，Peter趁其不备偷过手机看了看，发现之前的那段视频也早就不见了。当天下午，他在物理实验室门外遇到MJ的时候，女孩似乎正忙着思考什么问题，心事重重懒得理他，而天文馆那里也没有传出任何异常消息。

当天下午，Peter回到诊所，这个神奇的进展似乎也让专业医生有些看不懂。

“这可真奇怪。”对方看着检验结果，显很诧异，“你的视神经和之前几乎没什么变化……虽然现有理论无法解释，但无论如何这是个好消息，我只是担心这种恢复可能是暂时性的。”他在平板上写了几句话，”您之后几个月还是应该定期来这里检查，以便确保状态稳定。”

Peter露出苦瓜脸——他实在不想再被针扎，即便只是指尖验血，但医生说得确实很有道理，谁知道症状会不会突然有反复呢？但尽管可能只是临时的回光返照，这个消息还是让May很高兴，特意带着Peter去她一直想去的餐馆吃了顿大餐。

当天晚上，Peter被这不同寻常的展开搞得心不在焉，黑暗中，他挽起睡衣袖子看看自己的手臂——那些汗毛软软贴在完好无损的皮肤上，不像是曾经触电的样子。

或许他该试试飞檐走壁？Peter在睡眼朦胧中想到了这个主意，但转念又觉得这不太靠谱——万一真的是梦，不小心摔死了怎么办？

第二天，少年因为夜里的胡思乱想直接错过了闹铃，等他赶到学校正门时大门早已关上，门卫一脸臭屁地看着他，转头打电话让负责老师来接，Peter趁着对方转头的空挡一溜烟逃出了视线范围——不用留校看行为规范教育片的备用选项就是翻过高高的围墙，这可是Peter的常用伎俩，虽然他的技术并不过关。

Peter熟门熟路绕道侧边围墙，确认了一下周围没有人，便轻轻把手放到了围墙上。与以往的狼狈不同，这一次，在不到3秒的时间之内，前些天还用脸着陆的少年就已经轻巧迅速地爬到了围墙顶端，他仿佛不再受到引力的牵制，手指也能牢牢爬住墙面任意移动，简直如同灵敏的壁虎，他敢说自己稳稳落地时的惊诧并不比发现世界恢复色彩时小。

“怎么可能？！”Peter望着自己的双手，看看那道对他来说已经与不存在无异的围墙，又再次看着那双手。

“喵～”身后传来软绵绵的猫叫，少年转头一看，是经常出现在学校的那只大橘。

“你看到了吗伙计！！不是我的幻觉对吗！！”他激动地冲着橘猫喊道，但小动物只是半懂不懂地打了个呵欠。

“Peter？”这时，耳边传来了MJ疑惑的声音，”你为什么要冲着野猫大吼大叫？”

“MJ！”Peter吓了一跳，赶紧打马虎眼，“额…书上说橘猫很聪明，我想试试看它能不能听懂人话？”

“你有空学猫讲话不如关心一下对申校有帮助的信息？”女孩听罢叹了口气，举起手里的材料说道：“黑体科技展开放了内部参观，名额有限，Happy一定来要我把报名表给你。”

“可是我不想…”

“你还是给Happy一个面子吧，也给自己个机会。”MJ不由分说把材料塞给进了Peter怀里，“要是MIT真的不给你面试机会怎么办？内部参观的领队都是主要员工，说不定能给到实习机会。”

“我…”

Peter还想找借口推辞，但MJ比出了噤声的手势：“No，我不接受反对，请你直接去找Happy拒绝他。”

当天课间，Peter在MJ背后灵的逼视下蔫蔫地翘着头毛不情不愿地填完了报名表，也因此错过了女孩打量的眼神。

MJ的口袋里有一个摔到稀巴烂的手机，那是她醒来时在家中地板上发现的。

她不记得自己摔碎过这个用了很久的设备，按说一向仔细的她也不该犯这类错误。这台手机的损伤如此严重，几乎已经报废，像一个小小的垃圾堆。昨天，女孩怀着满肚子疑问去物理实验室做了一个检测，结果发现几乎尽毁的手机上居然完全没有碾压痕迹，是单纯由于坠落摔碎的，实验模拟结果显示手机从10层楼左右的高度坠落，可通常这么高的楼层室内都有防护，那么结论只有一个——这是从相当于10层楼高度的室外掉落的。

MJ摸了摸手机的碎片，她的疑问不仅没有得到解答，反而更离奇了。

女孩的脑海里依稀记得手机摔碎的那天晚上，她做了一个有关海登天文馆的梦，梦里竞赛组的人和闪电来到了海登天文馆，黑暗中他们遭到了什么东西的袭击，她和Peter与另两个人走散，最终坠下天文馆的穹顶，她就是在那之后惊醒的。

没错，海登穹顶的高度符合手机残骸的演算，恰好相当于十层楼。可如果这件事真的发生过，为什么她和Peter还能活命？为什么其他几个队员都像没事儿人一样，仿佛并不记得这件事呢？

但手机的残骸明明白白躺在她的口袋里，数据不可能说谎，人的意识却会。

就在刚才短短的几分钟里，MJ已经发现了Peter身上不同以往的部分——他的创伤性色盲症状消失了，因为MJ清清楚楚听到他管那只野猫叫做“橘猫”。之后的化学实验课上，MJ为了验证自己的猜测又暗中追加了一个小测试，结果显示，即使没有了以往女孩的提醒，Peter也能够顺利从几个没有贴标签的试剂中挑选出正确的试管，而那些试剂唯一的区别，只在颜色而已。

“抱歉，你说得对，我的色感似乎暂时恢复了，不过医生还不能确诊到底是怎么回事。”面对MJ的疑问，Peter只是挠了挠头，给出一个不算答案的答案。

“由于冲击产生的脑部问题有时会因为再一次的外部刺激而逆转……”当天晚上，女孩打开网页，查阅了许多有关脑创伤恢复的研究资料。有关创伤应激反应的治疗和研究一直都是学界的香饽饽，其中历史最为悠久的权威，同时也是黑体工业的前身——业已破产的奥氏医疗。如果她梦境中的事件确实发生过，那唯一合理的解释或许只有一条：他们被人救了——过大的冲击导致他们不记得当时发生的细节，这很好解释，多年前复联和瓦坎达造成的危机也导致许多受害者产生了创伤性失忆，许多人至今仍在接受治疗，但那种情况下如果没有人出手相救，现在他们早该和四分五裂的手机一起躺在布拉德身边了。

等等……布拉德？

说到底，他们为什么会在闭馆时间去海登？

MJ抬起头望向窗外，纽约的夜空与迷乱的街灯交织在一起，其中就有黑体大楼上高高的灯牌。他们去天文馆，好像是……为了布拉德？

一群鸽子掠过低空，搅动了女孩的思绪，也挡住了黑体一半的标志牌。

“Black……”浅棕色的眼底倒映出没有被遮住的发光字样，MJ听到大脑深处，一扇门锁被钥匙打开的声音，”Black……”

鸟群飞过，原本被遮住的Body字样显露出来，黑体大楼的标志又恢复了全名，伴随着霓虹灯光的再次闪耀，有一束光照进了MJ脑海里那个被掩埋的角落。

“没错，我们是为了布拉德才去的海登。”她一下子站起来，紧紧盯着远处那闪烁的工业巨头的标志，那里，也曾是布拉德实习过的地方！

没错！她想起来了，布拉德当时的留言是“Black Panther”！他们是为了寻找黑豹才去的天文馆！

女孩的兴奋没持续多久，忽然她再次盯着夜空中的黑体标志，全身像被冻住似的愣在原地。几秒钟后，她低头看了看电脑屏幕上的论文。又再次抬头，扭起清秀的眉头，确认了一下远处高楼上闪烁着光芒的字体。

“怎么就没想到呢，布拉德是黑体的实习生……”女孩喃喃地，不可置信地念到。

电脑屏幕闪烁着蓝光，那电子化的波段频闪让她忘记了手心里的冷汗：“由于冲击产生的脑部问题有时会因为再一次的外部刺激而逆转，当然，这种方法并不稳妥，也不可控，多次试验表明，彻底删除治病记忆才是最有利于患者彻底康复的选择……奥氏研究所，1998年12月刊。”

要说瓦坎达人最想攻击的，除了国防部之外，或许就是天锤局的另一个主导者：黑体。而布拉德，恰好是黑体的实习生，他出事的地方，是黑体核心能源技术的展示场所，另外，黑体的前身，是一个靠着脑部治疗——正准确地说，记忆治疗——发家的医疗企业。

这一切，真的只是巧合吗？ 


	8. 黑体（上）

Chapter8：黑体（上）

“各位可能并不陌生，黑体工业的前身是已经倒闭的奥氏医疗，受到98年金融危机的影响……”

“抱歉，”参观队伍里举起了一只手，“抱歉，您说金融危机？”

“是的，”解说员努力越过人群寻找提问者，“您是……来中城高中的Jones女士？”年轻的提问者站在参观队伍的后排，身边跟着一个来自同样学校的少年，他们虽然不像前排观众那样带着满满的崇拜眼光，但却问出了不错的问题：“米歇尔·琼斯，”女孩做了简短的自我介绍，紧接着问道，“98年金融危机发生在亚洲，而奥氏的业务主要在欧洲和美国，也从来不做医疗领域外的任何投资，为什么会被影响到呢？”

“非常好的问题，琼斯女士。”领队的女士似乎有些惊讶，不过很快就把话圆了回去，“我们都知道，南美的蝴蝶煽动翅膀，可能会在大洋洲引发风暴，危机从来都不局限在某个范围，而是互相关联的。当年的亚洲金融海啸重创了奥氏的资金链，以至于最后破产……”

“居然打马虎眼。”Peter不满地嘟囔了一句。

“不错的问题，虽然不该问，但这不怪你们。”边上一位中年男子忽然插进了对话，他胸前挂着一张临时入馆证和一张记者证，看着MJ和Peter疑惑的表情笑了笑，低声解释道：”事实上，业界的人都略知个中缘由，只是大家都为了黑体的面子闭口不谈罢了。”

“业界？”Peter问道。

“生物医疗行业。”记者先生笑了笑，“你们不会连奥氏的发家史都不知道吧？”

“黑体的前身奥氏医疗起源于二战时期。创始人老奥斯本先生是苏黎世大学毕业的神经心理学家，奥氏独创的治疗技术为二战后士兵的心理康复做出了很大贡献，后来发展成一个综合性医药公司。”MJ展示了一下预习课的成果，“如今的当家，小奥斯本先生于90年代接手公司业务，后来公司倒闭，他沉寂了一段时间后建立黑体，最终发展成现在的规模。”

“看样子米歇尔的功课并不比记者先生您差。”没等记者接话，边上的一位棕发女研究员走了过来，语气亲切地向MJ和Peter打招呼：“Hi，好久不见！”

“Liz？！”看清来人后，两个学生彻底傻眼，在他们面前的，是曾经的同窗Liz Keaton！

“看样子你们都没躲过那场事故？”Liz有些尴尬地笑着，相比两位学生，研究员的身上更多的是作为社会人的稳重，“这感觉真奇怪是不是，我们现在足足差五岁。”

“你在黑体工作？！”Peter万万没想到会在这种场合遇上传说中的前任修罗场！虽然和MJ的关系已经早早结束，而他跟Liz这边严格来说并没有正式交往过——当初Liz因为父亲锒铛入狱而转校，两人还没开始就断了联系，更别说那时同年级的竞赛队长如今已经是他们的“前辈”了。

“刚拿的offer，算是个菜鸟。”万里挑一的名额被Liz说得轻描淡写，女孩的笑容一如既往甜美，“我原计划陪同这位Yinsen先生参观取材，不过看来能有你们代劳啦，哦对了，”Liz从口袋里掏出了名片，“如果暑假时没有安排的话，我很乐意为两位提供合适的实习岗位，毕竟是同学，推荐起来也很方便。”

“谢谢，我已经完成了面试，如果下周就有项目的话马上能来。”相比有些尴尬的Peter，MJ似乎并不太介意，顺手接过名片，冲着对方友好致谢。

相比之下，Peter这边就显得有些迟钝，一方面他现在还没时间考虑实习的事情，一方面他对黑体并不太感冒，好在心直口快的MJ马上替他解了围——“欧，FYI，Peter还在苦等MIT的面试，我看你还是找我比较靠谱。”——顺便踩他一脚。

“所以Peter还是心心念念想进工程学吗？”Liz露出了然的表情，“我听说对于这个志愿，MIT的审核会更严格，面试时间也会更迟一些。”

“真的吗？”听到Liz这么说，Peter终于不再那么忐忑了。

“也只是听说，”女孩的笑容依旧和过去一样温和灿烂，MJ不动声色看在眼里，但少年此时并没能察觉到，“所以我觉得，有机会你还是应该来实习，奥斯本先生是MIT的校董，或许对你申请学校会有帮助。”

“额，好的，我……会好好考虑的。”Peter不想在这个话题上多做展开，于是便把话题转向了方才那位记者，“这位是……？”

“欧，这位是Yinsen先生，”Liz介绍道，“他是来……”

“打探上一个实习生的事。”记者先生笑着说道，Peter心里一惊，但发现对方似乎只是在开玩笑，因为Liz露出了一个苦恼的表情。

“Yinsen先生，玩笑可不能这么开，多少媒体都想用意外和黑体两个关键词冲热度，贵司之前，我们已经很久没有接待过媒体了。”

“抱歉，”自知失礼的记者立刻收敛了表情，向少年伸出手，“我是Yinsen，来自《科学周刊》，不值一提的小报。”他举了举脖子上的铭牌——与柳叶刀、自然等学术期刊齐名的《科学周刊》隶属瑞典皇家科学院，虽然销量很少，但绝不是什么路边小报，Peter赶紧握了握对方的手。

“有关你们刚才的问题，事实上亚洲金融危机确实是奥氏破产的罪魁祸首，当时，年轻气盛的小奥斯本先生企图扩大商业版图，借着政府的名义在曼谷进行了一笔大规模投资，但没想到没过多久泰铢贬值地产泡沫破裂，整个投资计划被搁置不说，还拖跨了奥氏在美国的基业。”来自欧洲的记者显然更了解多年前的那场失败，而队伍前方的领队显然只会为到场的学生粉丝们讲解黑体的光辉一面。

“奥氏是战后医疗的中坚力量，不仅包括神经、心理上的治疗，还为许多士兵提供了可靠的义肢技术和内脏移植。”队伍逐渐拉长后，解说员提高了音量，以便所有人都能听到，“老奥斯本先生是精神治疗方面的专家，他独创的治疗方法帮助很多患者摆脱了战后PTSD的困扰，奠定了奥氏发展的根基。”

“不过我一直很疑惑，”记者先生显然更想挖掘其他的内幕，“为什么东山再起后，奥斯本居然建立了一个工业企业……”

“深入的医学研究往往不止步于单个领域，事实上，当年的奥氏也不光是一个医疗企业。”Yinsen先生话音未落，他们背后忽然冒出了一个陌生的声音，“医疗从来都与其他科学密切相关，这一点，在第一代奥氏创业时就从来没有改变过，说奥氏只有医药，其实是本末倒置。”

Peter回过头去，发现身后站着一个穿着白大褂的灰发长者，正微笑着看着他们的窃窃私语。

“奥斯本先生！”“是诺曼·奥斯本！”突如其来的状况让前排参观学生炸了锅，人群纷纷往Peter所在的后排涌过来，边上的安保人员连忙上前将总裁挡在身后，推搡中Liz甚至不小心撞到了Peter身上，男孩赶忙扶了她一把。

“没事吧？”

“没事。”女孩的眼睛里带着几分矜持和紧张，Peter很快放开了手。这场小小的骚动很快就在工作人员“后退后退”的呼喊声中平息下来。奥斯本先生似乎心情不错，他稍稍整理了一下衣服，接着记者的问题说道：“方才这位先生的问题很有趣，事实上，黑体并非是我另起炉灶，而是将原本奥氏的核心提炼出来建立的企业。”

“您说的核心究竟是什么呢？”一名参观者提问。

“既然大家都这么感兴趣，不如现场的各位先来猜一猜？”奥斯本先生兴致勃勃地望向人群，抬了抬眉毛，“完全猜对的人可以去我的私人办公室参观？”

“化学！”“生物！”人群中立刻开始抢答，但似乎都没有押对答案。

“物理？”欧洲记者似乎没什么底气，没想到奥斯本看着他点点头。

“您的方向对了，先生，只不过还不太精确。”他似乎很高兴有人能答对，人群发出一些惊讶的赞叹，相对来说，这是一个稍有偏离的领域，“我想其他人或许能从中获得一些灵感。”

“电磁学？”“热力学？”“万有引力！”记者们毕竟不是科班出生，只能开始从自己肚子里搜刮一些专业名词，都一一遭到了否定。

“学生朋友怎么看？”几次尝试无果后，奥斯本突然看向了站在Yinsen边上的Peter，“能不能给我们提供一些新想法？”

诺曼·奥斯本有一双冷灰色的眼睛，他勾起嘴角看着仿佛一脸迷茫的少年。有那么几秒，Peter居然想到了那只眼眸冰冷的猎豹。

“量子力学。”少年望着那双灰蓝色的眼睛说道，周围开始轻声笑起来，可下一个瞬间，少年发现那双眼睛里的笑意突然消失了。

“Mr.Parker……”奥斯本先生依旧在微笑，但Peter只觉得那个笑容里隐含着另外一种东西，一种审视、或者一种怀疑，“五分钟之后，我会派人来接你。”

后方记者们开始爆发出不可思议的呼声，Liz和欧洲记者都为Peter感到高兴，但MJ却給了Peter一个玩味的眼神。

“What？”

“准备好接受拥抱了吗？”她指了指远处正瞪着Peter走来的大个子——准姨夫Happy，“我猜Happy一定很高兴。”

Peter忘了这茬了。

“我就知道你能行！！”Happy果然在电梯里给了Peter一个令人窒息的拥抱。

“Happy……我无法呼吸了……”Peter使劲挣扎了一下，发现自己的力气也比之前大得多，居然让把以吨计数的Happy推出去半步，“哦，抱歉，我不是故意的……”

“别担心Peter，我知道你有点紧张，”Happy并没有把这个过分用力的推搡放在心上，他拍了拍少年的肩膀，将另一只手放到了办公室门口的识别装置上，屏幕上开始出现如解码程序一般的数列，“但我和May一直对你有信心，明白吗小伙子！你很棒，这就是最好的证明。”

“谢、谢谢。”Peter转头望着头发斑白的助理，他们面前的大门在“识别通过”的电子音中缓缓打开。

“进入12年级后你似乎常常有些心事，最近也经常晚归，May很担心你。”Happy捏了捏少年的肩膀，“别让她担心，也别让我担心，以及，我知道你只报了一所学校……”他看了看少年坚决的眼神，“我没有告诉她，但如果你愿意谈谈的话……不管怎么说，我们都支持你，我只希望你明白这一点。”

Peter没有接话，面前的私人办公室看上去非常普通，除了桌椅、电脑和几个柜子并没有什么特别的地方。

“你在这里稍等一会儿，奥斯本先生马上就来。”

Happy说完打算退出去，Peter忽然叫住了他。

“Happy，我很抱歉。”他望着对方有些松动的表情，“我一直都不希望你们担心。”

“……我知道，”Happy看着少年认真的样子笑了笑，随后关照道，“别随便动房间里的东西，我可不想被警铃叫回来。”


	9. 黑体（中）

Chapter9：黑体（中）

身后的门关上后，整个房间顿时安静下来，空间里只有一些最简单的摆设，不过柜子里放着一些小小的装饰品——一个相框、几个标本试管、一本乐谱。其中，最吸引Peter的是那个相框，里面是一对夫妻和他们孩子的照片，无论从糟糕的保存状况还是颇有些年代感的服装上来看，这张相片有些年岁了，丈夫的脸模糊到看不清楚，妻子手里抱着婴儿，看上去相当幸福。

有关这位行业领袖私生活的报导并不多，Peter只知道他的夫人在奥氏破产后不久便因病早逝，不过这张照片显然年代更加久远，像是上个世纪的遗留。正在他望着照片愣神的时候，背后忽然冒出一股熟悉的气息——和天文馆里一模一样的气息。

猎豹？！少年一个激灵，差点把手机摔在地上，而此时，他的背后居然响起了奥斯本的声音：“Parker先生，抱歉让您久等了！”

“奥斯本先生！”他故作冷静地转过身，发现奥斯本就站在身后，原本空白的墙面上留着一道正在闭合的电子门，“抱歉，我以为您会从正门进来。”

奥斯本的表情非常和善，他微笑着走到Peter身边一脸了然地解释道：“这不是我和夫人的照片，她生前不爱拍照，某种意义上来说也是一种遗憾，不光对我还是对那些伸长了脖子想要挖八卦的媒体来说。”

“抱歉，恕我冒犯了，先生。”Peter让开了身子，“或许您愿意向我介绍一下您的藏品。”

“你是怎么猜到量子的？”对方首先向Peter提了一个问题。

“否则您不会把这么重要的公司命名为黑体。”Peter马上回答道，“黑体是钢铁铸造的核心，也是量子力学的起源。”

“Excellent。”对方給了一个简短的评价，拿起高处的试管，“我对那个时代的物理学很痴迷，至今悬而未决的很多理论都是那时候诞生的，看这个。”他把试管举到男孩面前，神色中带着些许异样的专注和痴迷，“这是普林斯顿医院那里拿来的大脑切片，当时我的父亲正在参与脑部神经元的研究项目。阿尔伯特·爱因斯坦，他的遗嘱要求完全火化，但普林斯顿把他的大脑切成了240块进行研究，” 他看了一眼Peter不知道该说什么的表情，“有时候学术就是这么残酷的东西，尤其在医疗领域。”

“过去奥氏的研究也是基于这些吗？”Peter问道。

“想要拯救就必然会有牺牲，从这个意义上来说，鲸鱼最大的贡献就是把残骸留给众多的小鱼。”不知道为什么，奥斯本讲话虽然态度谦和、表情也很友好，但语气深处却有一种让Peter如鲠在喉的东西。看上去他只是在发表感慨，可那些词汇组合到一起，总让人觉得有些执拗的异样，“所以，再怎么伟大的人物，死后的命运也不过是凡夫俗子决定的。”

“可无论如何，他的成就永远属于他。”Peter在心里悄悄皱起了眉头。

奥斯本看着Peter努力反驳的样子笑了一下：“但愿如此。”

这是什么意思？Peter能察觉到气氛似乎被自己弄糟，但对方语气里那些不具名的芒刺让他无法淡然附和。

对面的奥斯本似乎也想缓和一下气氛，放下了那个试管，随手拿起了边上的乐谱：“光谈学术似乎太无聊了，你喜欢音乐吗？”

Peter看着那本已经泛黄的乐谱，上面隐约用钢笔牵着一个花体的名字——爱德华。

“学术泰斗的小儿子是一个不怎么出名的钢琴家，家族的遗传疾病依旧伴随了他一生，外界普遍认为他是几个爱因斯坦中最不幸的那个。”

“我倒认为，”Peter再次礼貌地反驳，“被人们遗忘的那些人才是，比如连姓氏都得不到的丽瑟尔，没人知道她的去向、也没人关心她的故事。”

“哈、”奥斯本发出一声短促的笑，“说得没错，”他看着Peter，露出至今为止最真诚的一个微笑，“遗忘才是最不幸的……你真的很不一样，Parker先生，”这次奥斯本似乎很中意Peter的答复，“你为什么没来申请黑体工业的实习？我觉得我们会有很多共同语言。”

“我……忙着申请学校……”

“据我所知您只申请了MIT。”对方不知从哪里得到了这个信息，一下子戳穿了Peter的谎言，“如果能有黑体的实习经历，或许对你会有帮助？”

少年在心里默默做好了将话题引到自己期待方向的铺垫：“黑体的实习可不是一般人能扛下来的，我不像布拉德那么聪明。”他貌似谦虚地说道，同时观察着对方的表情。

“哦，对，布拉德是你的同学。我对那次意外感到非常遗憾。” 奥斯本却显得非常坦然，“他的实习成绩非常优秀，而且还顺利通过了牛津的选拔。”

“他出事当天有来过黑体吗？”

“哦？所以你是个学生，还是侦探？”对方也探究地看看Peter，“布拉德经常向黑体提供预期之外的加班时间，我认为这只是体现了他对工作的热情，至于黑体之外的时间，则完全是他的自由，公司也担不起这个责任。”似乎是感觉到自己的话太过强硬，奥斯本又稍微放松了一下表情，“抱歉，最近我被那些媒体烦得头疼，人人都想踩在死人身上找独家，希望你不要介意。”他拍了拍少年的肩膀，尽管态度显得非常友好，但Peter能听出来自己似乎也被算了进去，在肢体接触的一刹那，他全身的感官甚至在同一时间发出了逃离的信号，“他有跟你提起过实习的事吗？”

男孩说不出来那是一种什么语气，表面上听来奥斯本似乎是在亲切闲聊，但他隐约又觉得自己是在一间伪装得很好的审讯室里。

“没有，先生，事实上我们并不太熟。”这倒是大实话，布拉德是多年前事件的幸存者，而包括Peter在内，全球有一半人口在瓦坎达制造的毁灭性冲击下消失，5年后才被力挽狂澜地救回，因此，理论上讲他们其实并不算同年。事件之后，黑体和国防部的联军攻入瓦坎达部落成立新政府，但有零星的流亡权贵还在负隅顽抗，不断制造混乱。

从这个背景来说，面前的这个人可以称得上是Peter的救命恩人，但少年却本能地对他抱有一种排斥，他能听出来那种善意背后的试探，像是黑暗中的刀锋，“这次高中竞赛我们甚至都不是一个队，去年还差点成了情敌……要我说的话，应该就是高中毕业后互不往来的关系。”

“是吗。”对方似乎被他的话逗笑了,“说回实习的事……你确定不考虑一下吗？不光是为了你自己，”Peter在肩膀被握住的瞬间强忍下后退的冲动，对方似乎并没有用力，但他的骨头却被抓得嘎吱作响，年长者的力气大到不可思议，简直如同铁钳，Peter几乎就要控制不住对他进行反击，但身体里有一股力量抑制住了他下意识地行动，将他牢牢钉在原地，“我是真的很希望你加入，Parker先生，您比布拉德更优秀，有了您的加入，我相信黑体能够造福和保护更多的人。”

Peter的心里忽然涌起一股奇怪的感觉，对方的语气里，布拉德不像是一个千条万选的实习生，倒更像是一块用旧的抹布，而Peter就像是超市货架上的新货，身上挂着购买用的条形码，正等着扫货结账。他忍不住轻声反驳道：”……可是你甚至保护不了一个实习生？”

“抱歉，您说什么？”

少年顿觉失言，吓出一身冷汗，在冰冷的血流中拼命控制着面部肌肉不要失控，他能看到对方瞳孔里的自己脸色苍白，“我是说，我还是做个普通学生就好，先生，比起向您这样干出一番大事业，我更愿意花多点时间，保护身边的人。”

对方停了几秒，最终放开了少年紧绷的肩头：“哦，这样的话我再强求下去就显得太不识趣了，” 大约确实没听清他的话，奥斯本露出遗憾的笑容，“您过于谦虚了，Parker先生，方才在压力之下，你的表现令人印象深刻。”他大方承认自己故意施压，打量了一眼Peter抽回的手，随后轻声说道，“至于，您说我甚至无法保护一个实习生……”

Peter的背脊紧绷起来——原来他听到了。

“额，我不是这个意思……”

“您大概听说我们与国防部合作成立的天锤局？”

“是的，先生。”

奥斯本点点头，走到桌前按下了一个按钮，空气中立刻出现了一个虚拟屏幕：”这是警方提交的监控视频资料，经过黑体的高清解析后，您看到了什么?”

屏幕上开始播放的，正是Peter在闪电手机上看到过的那段视频，只不过这一次，视频是连续清晰的，布拉德在穹顶有限的空间步步后退，忽然之间，一道熟悉的黑影窜入屏幕，而布拉德就在同一瞬间失去了平衡。

“黑豹？！”Peter情不自禁脱口而出。

“这是瓦坎达制造的生化兵器，和过去发生在欧洲等地的变种犀牛、蜥蜴相似，天锤曾在亚洲发现过他们的踪迹，从修复视频来看，这些恐怖分子已经来到了纽约，并且能够对监控视频进行破坏，隐藏自己的行踪。”奥斯本挥了挥手，屏幕消失，“我不知道他们为什么要害死布拉德，或许是他从皮姆博士那里不经意知道了一些国防部的机密，或许只是无差别制造恐慌。从警方调查的结果来看，布拉德只在面试中见过皮姆博士一面，不足以获取什么重要信息，因此我们怀疑后者的可能性更大，今后或许还会发生其他的类似事件。”

“您认为纽约正在危险之中？”Peter问道。

“很有可能，毕竟天锤的总部也在纽约，而天文馆里恰好存放着我们的能源技术，”奥斯本说道。

Peter想到另一晚他们自己的遭遇，这么说，布拉德只是恰好在天文馆碰上了潜伏在附近的黑豹？

“今早解析出这段影响后，我们就对天文馆加强了戒备，这件事天锤一定会追查到底，”总裁先生安慰道，“现阶段为了不打草惊蛇，我们只能对此保密。”他拍了拍少年的肩膀，“您刚才说更愿意花多点时间保护身边的人，天锤的理念也是一样的。任何人对我们来说都很重要，实习生当然也在内。”

Peter轻轻点了点头，对方似乎对他的反应很满意：“那就再好不过了。Happy之前总和我抱怨你不喜欢黑体，我还担心这次你报名来参观是不是为了兴师问罪？”

的确是，少年有些心虚。

“很高兴终于和你见面，也化解了一些误解。”奥斯本宽容地笑了笑，随后抬手看了看时间，“抱歉，我之后还要见一个人，如果您不介意的话。”

“没关系，谢谢您。”Peter顺着对方的手势向门口走去。

“有关实习的事情，如果改变了主意，可以随时与我联系。”电梯门合上的瞬间，奥斯本向少年露出了一个微笑，“期待与您再次相见。”


	10. 黑体（下）

Chapter10：黑体（下）

Peter在电梯里消化着刚才的对话，看来那天晚上他们确实遇到了瓦坎达黑豹，虽然由于某种外力的介入，对方没能像除掉布拉德那样除掉他们，但却通过某种方式向模糊监控那样删去了其他几个人的记忆。

介入的不可能是天锤或者国防部，因为官方今早才在天文馆布控，那么，难道真是那枚发光的碎片？Peter想得太过入神，以至于电梯门打开的瞬间，都没有留意到自己应该把位子空出来给上楼的人。

“先生？”

“啊，抱歉！”被面前金发女士提醒后，Peter这才慌慌张张走出电梯。

提醒他的高个女性穿着安保的制服，脸色冷峻，带着一个貌似同Peter差不多大的金发男孩走进了电梯。男孩表情看上去有些紧张，也在偷偷打量Peter和他挂在脖子上的参观证。Peter在两人进入电梯后为他们按了关门按钮。

“谢谢。”金发少年在关门的瞬间向Peter道谢，而Peter突然觉得这个声音有些耳熟。

几分钟后，与大部队会合的Peter敷衍了MJ对私人会谈的打探。

“你竟然都没偷拍？！”MJ却显得非常失望。实际上，Peter知道了有关布拉德的爆炸性消息，但迫于保密的需要，同时也为了保护MJ等几个人的安全，他只能冲着MJ抱歉地摊手，并没有透露有关黑豹的一星半点。

下午的参观不再围绕黑体展开，而是前往那些对一般公众开放的商业展台。在那里，汉默工业的新款机器士兵获得了很高的关注度，汉默的技术虽然比黑体还差那么一点，但性价比很高，能够应付大多数的战斗场景，算是一个有力的竞争对手。不过，奥斯本倒也不是个小心眼的人，在自己主办的科技展览上特地为对家的总裁Hammer做了一个演讲舞台，供他们发布新款的战用机器，颇有些自信满满、不怕砸场的气魄，Hammer自然也不会放过这个表现自己的机会，在舞台上布置了一整排机器士兵为自己做布景。

一切的一切都非常顺利，只是在演讲最后的提问环节，由一名观众要求Hammer现场展示一下机器人的威力，演讲人只能控制机器士兵抬起手臂上的炮筒摆个姿势。

“抱歉，只能留一些想象余地给诸位，我们的士兵没有配备任何实弹……”

轰！！

耳鸣，强烈的耳鸣伴随着四周的尖叫和碎石烟雾，Peter在火光中紧紧扶着倒地的MJ，竭尽全力向出口跑去。但机器士兵似乎并不打算放过场内的人，一声声巨响伴随着射击的轰鸣降落在他们四周，人群在惊呼和踩踏中如同失控的蜂群，碎石乱瓦中传来的微弱求救在巨响中显得微不足道，快接近出口时，Peter的脚被一只手拉住了。

“求求你，救救我！”

废墟下传来微弱的呼救，Peter在混乱中没有思考太多，用力推了一把MJ：“你去找Happy来!这里需要增援！！”

“你疯了吗？！”MJ看着身后地狱般的画面，“这么厚的石板，光靠你一个人没用！我们得一起出去叫增援！！”

“我想办法找其他人帮忙！”Peter感觉到脚腕上的力气正在变小，他几乎能感同身受那种孤身一人被埋在废墟下求救无援的绝望，“他需要人帮他，我不会有事的！我保证！”

MJ看了看Peter脚腕上的那只灰蒙蒙流着血的手，仍想坚持什么，但Peter忽然感觉到了身后的杀气。

“小心！”他一把将MJ推出，边上的梁柱瞬间坍塌挡住了出口，Peter用尽全力顶住那些从天而降的铁板和瓦砾，难以承受的重量直接将他压垮在地面上，少年的脚腕甚至处传来被钢筋划破的剧痛，普天该地的重压和痛感几乎夺走了他的呼吸，这种情况下，就算MJ顺利逃出去叫了支援，一时半会儿也赶不到他们这里，意识到这一点的Peter拼命顶住一切，不让自己垮掉，当一切平息下来时，他才发现自己竟然扛住了好几道重型钢板的攻击。

少年压住内心的惊讶哗啦把钢板抛开到一边，脚上的痛楚已经减弱到可以移动的程度，好不容易从废墟中爬出来的男孩挪动到方才向他求救的那只手边上：”您还好吗？”可那只手已经无力地挂了下来，“No，No！”少年赶忙扒住大块的水泥板，尽力把压在对方身上的障碍物移开，随后一具覆盖着灰尘的残破身体露了出来。

“Yinsen先生！”少年一眼认出了上午的记者，他试了试对方的脉搏和鼻息，发现自己来晚了一步，“老天……”Peter还没来得及收拾好沮丧和悲痛，忽然感觉到硝烟中有什么人锁定了自己的位置。

当他抬起头的时候，一台汉默机器人已经站在面前，手中的电磁炮筒内聚合了蓄势待发的光芒，而Peter已经没法逃出对方的射程。

少年在热能发射的瞬间闭上了眼睛，就在千钧一发之际，一束类似激光的光线不知从哪里射出，直捣机器人的炮筒，一下在轰鸣声中将近在咫尺的威胁击碎成漫天飞舞的灰烬。Peter在有些刺眼的光线中不顾刺痛感拼命瞪大了眼睛，仅仅是那么一瞬间，他感觉到眼前似乎出现了一台机体挡在他和袭击者中间，但几乎是一眨眼的功夫，那台散发着光芒的机体就像被风吹散的沙粒一样消失在了四散的碎片中。

“Peter！！”硝烟的外围传来MJ的喊声，但Peter身边的威胁并没有被解除，那台机器被摧毁后，他瞬间感觉到自己似乎被更多对手包围了，四个角都被锁住，只要自己已有动作就会被任何一台打成筛子。

就在他进退维谷的时候，耳边突然响起了一个声音：”想听个好消息吗？现在你在他们的中间线上。”

“谁？！”Peter向四周环顾了一下，但硝烟弥漫中他什么都没有看到。

“你。”

“不，你是谁？！”

“我们可以之后再探讨。”对方并不太想纠缠在这个问题上，而是反问道：”现在有个机会让对角线上的机体互相爆破，你有兴趣吗？”

“……您是洛伦兹的那位先生？！”虽然周围的噪音极大削弱了声音的辨识度，但Peter还是从似曾相识的对话中辨别出了对方的身份，“您也来参观了？！”

“回答正确，Mr Parker。”那位先生似乎在竭力掩饰自己的惊讶，他依旧没有自报家门，而是很快问道，“所以你想试试我的计划吗？”

“当然。”

“很简单，等到这几台机器进入各自的最佳射程，你能计算吧？然后尽量贴着地面逃跑。”

“说得容易……”Peter摸了摸自己的脚，发现方才重伤的小腿居然已经愈合了。

“已经好了对吗？”对方似乎早就料到了，语气显得很轻松，“继续执行PlanA？”

“汉默的Archer305是适应恶劣天气的智能机型，采用联动技术探测目标方位。”Peter低下身子，警惕地留意着四周的动作，“一旦捕捉到我的逃跑方向，距离我最近的那台机体就会即刻攻击，你不会指望我在万分之一秒内逃出这个包围圈吧？”

“哦，不必担心，我有搅乱他们视线的方法。”对方似乎胸有成竹，只是留给了Peter另一个任务，“看到地上那颗宝石了吗？”

“What……？”Peter被这个莫名其妙的要求搞得一头雾水，但已经进入射程的警报让他下意识压低身体采取了躲避动作，头顶传来一声巨响，4台机体同时射击的威力让地面都发出了振动，Peter一个翻滚逃离高热量射程区，就在低头的瞬间他一眼看到了记者身边躺着的一枚小巧的蓝宝石。震惊之余少年来不及多想，按着那位先生的要求一把抓起石头，飞速向着烟雾深尽头通往外部的亮光冲去。

\-------------

“一切进行顺利。”黑体大楼的顶层，一个身穿机械铠甲的男子冲窗边的奥斯本说道，“《汉默网络遭恐怖势力渗透，新产品成杀人机器》——新闻稿已经准备好了，国防部会配合我们全部推到瓦坎达头上，一箭双雕，彻底搞垮汉默，在北非待机的部队也好行动。”

灰蓝色的眼睛望着窗外惊慌四散的人群，露出一个嫌恶的表情：“为什么要攻击Parker？”

“把我送进牢房的家伙，看他不爽。”机械男走到窗边看了一眼正与MJ汇合的Peter，同时还在四处观望似乎在找什么人的少年，“再说了，奥克塔维斯不是说他的血清活度不够吗？我这可是在帮你。”男子看着奥斯本依旧不太高兴的表情，“我真是搞不懂，明明换成像这样的振金身体多好，钢筋铁骨还能飞，你却偏要费这么大功夫搭建一个肉身？”

“你们健康人体会不到这种向往，”窗边的男子回过身，看着机械人略带金属光泽的侧脸，而他露出的半截手腕也发出了同样的光泽，“对于Peter Parker必须小心谨慎，就像打猎一样，既要给他点刺激，又不能把猎物玩死。”

“所以你才给了他黑豹的提示？”

“纽约的好邻居蜘蛛侠先生，就算不记得自己曾经辉煌的历史，也必然不会对近在咫尺的威胁撒手不管，”奥斯本笃定地望着外面的一片混乱，“奥克塔维斯觉得，天文馆的事件或许激活了他的一部分细胞，据此推断，恢复战斗有利于血清活度的培养，何况哈利也还需要一段时间的治疗平稳身体指数，一切都来得刚刚好。”

“你就不怕他想起以前的事情？”

“就算想起来了又怎么样？”奥斯本摇头笑了笑，“光是昆丁的那些假录像就能让那些民众倒戈，不仅让他成了臭虫，还顺势端了复联，人类的大脑确实又复杂又简单。”

“加上那块宝石，修改记忆也变得轻而易举。”

“记忆不过是人对事物的认识罢了，从来都不是客观事实，更何况，把比自己优秀的人拉下神坛一向是普罗大众最喜欢的祭祀？”奥斯本一脸嘲讽，“无论哪个时代都是如此。”

“唯一的漏洞是那个实习生，他确实很聪明，居然给了班纳一点提示，差点暴露我们的计划。”

“我喜欢聪明人，但不喜欢太聪明的。”灰蓝眼睛的年长者走到墙边柜子前，望着上面寥寥无几的摆设和一张相片，“何况，他摔下来也确实是运气不好。”

“恕我直言，除了Parker之外的那些人，难道不应该赶尽杀绝吗？尤其是那个胖子，根本没什么用，你还留着他做助理？”光头看着他笑笑，“毁尸灭迹是最好的选择。”

“我们依靠那块宝石修改了所有人的记忆，就像在一个拼图里替换了一枚拼片，构成另一幅图画，但如果替换太多反而会引起怀疑，而且宝石的力量也有限，不能面面俱到。”奥斯本，踱到桌前，“不用担心，最关键的那片拼图已经彻底删除，这个世界再也回不到原来的样子。”

“说得也对，反正他也不能从棺材里爬出来阻止我们的行动。”机械人发出一个真心实意的笑声，“哈，要是他看到自己舍命保护下来的这些凡夫俗人是怎么背叛了曾经的‘英雄们’，不知会作何感想。”

此时，桌面的提示灯忽然亮了起来，奥斯本马上按了一下按钮，似乎早就在等消息。

“对海登的搜查结束，没有发现异常。”通信系统里传来一个女声。

“明白。”奥斯本皱了一下眉头，挂断了通信按钮。

“这怎么可能呢？就算血清在紧急情况下被唤醒，可摔下穹顶怎么可能活命？”机械人走上来问道，“难道瓦坎达人真在现场救了他们？”

“当然有这个可能，考虑到对方能清空黑体的量子记录。”奥斯本的眉心拢了起来，“这很不寻常。”

“我听说瓦坎达那条漏网之鱼才是掌控最核心技术的人，如果她和神盾的逃犯联手？”机械人做出了自己的猜测，听上去非常有道理，但奥斯本却似乎并不太赞同队友的推理。

“那女人是很聪明，但能够对抗量子的只有量子本身。”说到这里，奥斯本忽然眉头一松，“难道说另一块宝石就在纽约？”

“你说那块和黑体一样的宝石？”

“没错。”奥斯本点点头，拿出柜子里模糊的照片，不太自然的脸部肌肉拼凑出猎人嗅到血腥味的兴奋，“这很有可能，当初他们先逃到的纽约，遗物里没有的话，很可能是当时手头拮据，一落地就卖给了哪个珠宝商人。”

“有了这块宝石，能量体就能恢复到稳定形态？”

“没错。”奥斯本的拇指扶过照片，虽然不怎么显眼，但照片上那对夫妻手上带着的对戒依然清晰，收藏家终于露出了一个真心实意的笑容来，“有了这块宝石，我们就能安心地为海登盖上盖子，那些被人遗弃的记忆，就将永久封存下去。”


	11. Two is better than one

Chapter11：Two is better than one

科技展的骚动很快占据了各大报纸的头版头条。汉默工业股价因系统入侵的消息遭遇滑铁卢，警方和黑体的安保部队最终平息了这场骚乱，而Peter逃出来后差点被惊慌失措的Happy勒死（用Happy的话说这叫拥抱），不过MJ也非常激动，May甚至在看到新闻后直接飞车到了现场外围。

Peter试图向警方解释现场还有一个同伴不知道是否安全，可是混乱四散的人群中，警方也只能表示会尽力排查现场。

当天晚上，Peter在电脑前焦急地寻找着警方公布的伤亡和失踪者信息，但却一直没有发现那位先生的照片，到了半夜，警方宣布现场清理已经结束，Peter这才稍稍放下心来——那至少说明对方是安全的。

少年合上笔记本，看了看桌面上的那枚宝石，在月光下，这枚切割精巧的透明蓝色矿石散发出柔和的光晕，让他联想到NASA每日一图中那些遥远的星云。

所以，会场里那道光束也是从这个魔法石里发出来的吗？Peter心想开始升腾起越来越强烈的疑惑，他记得第一次见到那位先生的时候，自己确实隐约在对方的胸前看到过同样熟悉的蓝光，可能当时那位神秘的乘客就佩戴着这枚宝石。说起来，自己与那位先生的相遇似乎也都是在危急万分的时刻，虽说黑体的展览确认吸引了大半个纽约的人来参加，但这真的只是巧合吗？

宝石的切面反射着月光，静静落在少年疑惑的眉宇间。

等等，又或者有没有这种可能？实际上第一次他从天文馆摔落的时候，就是这个不肯报上姓名的人救了他？Peter忽然想起了尚未得到解释的那段遭遇，如果确实如他所想，那么他已经欠了对方至少两次救命之恩。

想到这里，Peter已经无法安心地躺到床上把所有疑惑都堆到第二天处理。他悄悄贴上墙壁，听了听May房间隐约的鼾声，随后把宝石揣到口袋里，轻轻打开了7楼房间的窗户。

“欧，你比我想的还要早。”令Peter吃惊的是，当他在夜色中赶到那个破败的仿佛已经歇业很久的酒吧门口时，《科技周刊》那个本该死在会场的记者居然坐在门口迎接他，“Parker先生，里面请。”

店招上的霓虹灯微微亮了起来，Peter瞠目结舌。

“您是那个记者？！您没死？！”

“不光是记者，我还是之前送你回来的司机。”高瘦的男子笑了笑，示意Peter进屋，”哦，顺便，不用担心，我真的没死。”

“什……为什么？”Peter瞪大了眼睛。他的这个为什么，一方面是搞不懂为什么一个脉搏和呼吸都消失的人现在能健健康康同他打招呼，另一方面是被眼前的景象震慑到了——那个他以为已经荒废了很久的酒吧居然人头攒动，只不过那些人都是一番复古的打扮，活像盖茨比那种故事里登场的上世纪2、30年代的暴发户。

“刚到纽约我就把飞船改造成了酒吧，以免引起不必要的麻烦。”那位欧洲记者带着Peter穿梭在人群中，当他们走过的时候，原本在路中间的客人忽然消失，又瞬间出现在远处的吧台，而台球桌上也一样光怪陆离，一桌的客人击球后，其他桌的球居然也受到影响开始四处撞击，落进洞中的球不一会儿竟从别桌的洞里钻出来。

“洛伦兹，意思是虫洞。”对方似乎很乐意看到Peter一脸”我是谁我在哪儿”的样子，“这是一个亚奇点，具备所有虫洞的特性，但时间的流动与外部一致。”

“您是外星人，而我在虫洞里？”Peter干巴巴地重复着眼镜男对他说明的事实。

“是的，而你要找的人已经被你安全送回来了。”男子笑着推开了一扇不知从哪里冒出来的门，而在开门的瞬间，酒吧里的嘈杂突然消失，他的眼前出现了一个旧时的客厅，壁炉温暖的火光照亮了房间里的一切，包括沙发上那个回眸的身影。

“为什么没把他送回去？”对方看到Peter后似乎有点生气，但他的指责明显是冲着那个自称记者的家伙去的。

“别搞得我像个恶人似的，”眼镜很平静的回答道，”如果他没有留下来救我，你怎么帮他顺利躲过那些暴走机器人的攻击？”

“如果他没有留下来救你，就根本不用面对那些攻击。”

Peter哑口无言，半晌才在两人的对峙中憋出一句：”等等，什么？为什么？”

“我建议你们先好好谈谈，”眼镜男很快转过头对Peter建议道，”这关系到下一步计划到底怎么执行。”

“Yinsen！”沙发上的人刚刚站起身，忍着怒气叫出记者的名字，眼镜男只是一边摆手一边笑着退出了房间。

“抱歉，他不是什么记者，身份是假的。”眼见对手开溜，沙发上的人只好绕道Peter面前，补了一个介绍，但依旧没有报上自己的名字。

“额……我，我是来还宝石的。”忽然只剩下两个人后Peter不知为何感到有些紧张，也不知该说什么好，只能先做正事，可是他在口袋里摸了几下，却发现里面空空如也，这下少年慌了起来。而背着壁炉光芒的男人却抬手阻止了他的道歉，一边拉开了衬衫的扣子。

在看到眼前那一幕时，Peter不由自主地向后踉跄了一下，费了很大劲才抑制住喉咙口的惊叫——原本应该是心脏的地方被挖开一个骇人的黑色空洞，中间不知靠什么力量浮着一枚精巧的蓝色宝石。

“你还好吗？”男子很快拉上了衣服，望着Peter惨白的脸色，“东西已经还回来了，你不必再找。”

“你胸口有个洞？！！”Peter的重点早就不是什么物归原主了，相比对方胸口那个可怕的伤口小小一枚宝石简直不值一提，”这怎么可能？！”

“说来话长，这是一次意外袭击的伤口，弹片卡在心脏附近，多亏Yinsen让我捡了一条命。”对方的表情没有任何起伏，“再后来我就给自己按了个电弧反应堆……”

“反应堆？”Peter目瞪口呆，“你是说这里原本有个核反应堆？！”“小型电弧控制器，经典的冷聚变。”看着少年惊讶的样子对方弯了一下嘴角，“虽然拆装有点麻烦，但很好地维持了弹片的位置，还能提供不少能量。当然，后来我把弹片取了出来，可你得承认反应堆确实很好用对吧。”

Peter不知道为什么自己的呆若木鸡能让对方心情突然变好，他现在一个音节都发不出来。

“欧，不过你现在看到的只是假象而已，我的身体被伽马射线毁灭了，现在必须靠这个宝石来维持虚拟形态。”

“上帝啊，我是说！”Peter终于喘回了一口气，”我是说……这简直不可思议……”他的目光还非常失礼地订在对方胸口，”您是说现在，这颗宝石是您的心脏？！”

“差不多是这个意思，如果量子有心脏的话。”对方的心情更好了，他伸出右手，示意Peter碰一下。少年带着一点敬畏、更多的是好奇，把自己的手伸了过去，而就在触碰到的瞬间，对方的手指就像被风吹过的沙粒一般散开到了空气中。

“哦，抱歉！”Peter吓了一跳，触电似地缩回了手，不过很快飘散的沙粒又恢复成了手指的模样。

“没关系，只要宝石的力量还在，这个虚拟的形态就能恢复。”量子人笑看着Peter的大脑终于找到了一点血流的样子，”这是用一小部分信息构筑的形体——坦白讲就是Yinsen的记忆，非常不稳定。”

“……之前我倒在洛伦兹门口，也是因为您用这个宝石救了我吗……”

“差不多是这个意思。”

Peter听罢又开始大喘气：”This is、this is……”

“Insane。”对方很顺利地接上了Peter想说的话，“那么，你大概也能猜到为什么早些时候我们能突破汉默机器人的包围。”

“因为量子的方向不定？”少年恍然大悟一般说道，“波函数的方向测不准，因此所有的机器人都以为你是冲着他们去的。”

“是的，而在他们互相开火的瞬间我却可以利用捕捉到的能量跃迁到宝石上，所以你安全逃出的时候其实我也一起跟着出来了，配合得不错。”

“为什么？”Peter问道，“性命关头您救了我两次，如果您的形态这么不稳定的话第二次的炮火甚至可能造成不可估量的后果，先生，您得告诉我究竟发生了什么事情。”他直视着对方的眼睛，火光中那双眼睛泛出一种浅浅的矿石般的金色，仿佛是遥远的星云，显得非常不真实，却又带着一股毫无保留的清澈见底的诚恳，和逃犯似的外表极度不匹配，足够引起Peter的怀疑和警惕，但少年没有感觉到任何危险的气息，这同奥斯本办公室里的气氛完全不同，他甚至觉得即使对方编出什么谎言来欺骗他自己都会照单全收，但有着这么一双眼睛的男子却仍想逃避什么。

“最近纽约发生了一些事，我正在进行调查，但知道的并不比你多。”对方看着Peter，“你也看到了其中的危险，那可不是12年级的学生能搞定的，所以我建议你不要参合到这件事情当中。”

“这不可能，先生，”Peter干脆地回绝了他，“不到一个月的时间，我的同学死于非命，竞赛伙伴失去记忆，科技展的会场遭到袭击，”面前的人只是一个虚像，但那双眼睛里的火光却那么真实，男孩甚至能从那些隐约的光线里感觉到属于真实人类的体温，“如果纽约还处在危险之中，那就意味着我身边的人都不再安全，我不能坐视不管。”

“你的想法很高尚，但这件事不该由普通市民来管。”

“我不是普通市民。”Peter不自觉地提高音量，随后又在对方差异的眼神中意识到了自己的失礼，“啊，抱歉，我是说，天文馆事件后，我似乎…有了一些特异功能？”少年组织着贫乏的词汇，企图让自己接下去的话听上去别那么像科学神教的骗子，“简单来说…我能飞檐走壁，而且力气也比以前大了…很多。”他想起之前搬动钢筋水泥板的事情，又看了看对方胸前那颗据说有神奇力量的宝石，“好吧，我知道这很难相信，但我真的没有骗人！”即使Peter尽力让自己的话听上去真诚可信，依旧拯救不了前后不搭边的混乱逻辑，年轻人的语言千疮百孔、一团乱麻。少年只好看着对方的眼睛，希望能让对方至少接受他真诚的态度。

“我相信你。”

天呐，Peter从不知道一个虚影能笑得这么好看，他的心脏像被人猛揍了一拳，一股血液从身体的泵中一股脑涌上脸颊，少年颤颤巍巍地勉强继续着对话。

“欧，额，谢谢，总之，您知道，如果我有了这种能力，却什么都不做的话…”

在说出这句话的瞬间，少年的脑海里突然响起了另一个自己的声音，他仿佛看到一个更瘦弱的自己，正垂着头坐在床边，对着另一个人说出差不多的台词，而那个人的模样，他却怎么都想不起来。

“我改怎么称呼您，先生？”他看到了火光里那双眼睛的动摇，在了解一切背后的真相之前，他首先想知道，这个看上去那么不堪一击却又实实在在救了他两次的虚影，究竟叫什么名字。

“你可以叫我Elmonzo。”对方终于松了口，虽然他伪装得极其自然，但Peter还是在细微的表情变化中看出了了那种瞅准时机想要开溜的小算盘。

“您在骗我。”

“技术上来说并没有，我母亲真的考虑过这个名字。”没想到这么快就被识破，看上去有些年纪的家伙突然开始强词夺理。

Peter抬了一下眉毛看着他。

“Howard。”

“Lier。”

“……好吧，你可以叫我Anthony。”

Peter的眉毛抬得更高，不过他直觉这一次的答案是真的，虽然只有一个first name。

“先生们，你们谈得怎么样？”门口突然又响起了Yinsen的声音。

“交换了名字，”Anthony转头看着Yinsen，示意对方可以进来，“满意了吗？”

“从社会学角度讲，了解真实称呼是建立信任、交换其他信息的第一步。”Yinsen走上前笑得非常灿烂，无视另一个人并没有那么高兴的脸，看着Peter说道，“很高兴认识您，Parker先生。”

“我们或许应该留一下手机号或者邮箱方便联络？”Peter问道，“毕竟Anthony先生行动要依附于宝石，并不那么自由。”

“我看不如就由你带着怎么样？”Yinsen似乎想到了一个好主意，“毕竟纽约现在不太安全，有宝石在，万一再遇到天文馆的险情，也好保证你的安全。”

“N……”

“我觉得主意不错！”Peter打断了对方的拒绝，他认为Yinsen先生确实想到了一个好办法，况且对方那副不愿意合作的样子让他心里产生了更大的好奇，还伴随着一点不服——整个事件看上去非常庞杂，绝不是一个实习生死于非命这么简单，那边奥斯本向他递出了邀请函，这边Yinsen也积极拉他入伙，只是这个叫Anthony的家伙依旧不太愿意与他合作：是觉得他只是个学生，担不了什么责任吗？

“请给我个机会，先生。”Peter诚恳地对皱着眉头的虚影说道，“我不会让你失望的。”

他无法解释那个人脸上出现的表情应该用什么词来形容。

“要我说的话，与其担忧过去和未来，不如把握现在，”Yinsen走到Peter身边，轻轻揽过他的肩膀将他往合作者的面前微微推了一下，Peter发现前一次见面时在对方脸上的伤痕已经痊愈，“一个人无法做到的事情，说不定靠两个人就能做到。”


	12. It was a hug

Chapter12：It was a hug

“Peter？”

少年如梦初醒，敏捷地关掉了电脑上的搜索界面，抬头看着讲台上的老师，对方抬抬手，示意该他回答问题了。

“额……”他没有听到刚才的问题，黑板上的板书和30分钟前一模一样，没有起到任何提示作用。

“波尔和爱因斯坦观点的区别。”一个声音在他耳边提示道。

“玻尔认为量子的选择是瞬时的，没有规律可循，而爱因斯坦认为不存在瞬间的选择，所有结果都是根据某种未被发现的规律预定好的。”少年顺着问题回答下来，还补充道，“换句话讲，爱因斯坦认为上帝不掷骰子，而玻尔却相反。”

讲台上的老师点点头，似乎有点诧异刚才还在开小差的学生居然能流畅地回答出问题来。Peter松了一口气。

“哦，在你说之前，不用谢。”那个声音再次响起，听上去懒懒散散的，很明显，这个课程让他觉得异常无聊，“如果你肯跳过这么鸡肋的课程我会万分感激，”

“这是大一的必修课，大学里学分太贵了，我想尽可能在高中上完预修省点钱。”虽然课上的内容Peter早就掌握，但学分毕竟还是值钱的，更何况从洛伦兹酒吧回来后不久，他就得到了MIT的面试通知。

少年高兴的呼喊把May给喊了过来。当她搞清Peter半夜鸡叫的原因后也一起兴奋了好一阵，还张罗着要给他准备一套面试的正装。等到一切平静下来之后，Peter才发现Anthony从始至终就一直坐在床沿上看戏，没有任何想要躲起来的意思。

“别担心，一般人看不见我。”对方无所谓地伸了个懒腰，“只有像你这样有超能力的才行。”他看了看墙上的钟点和窗外开始泛白的天空，“而且太阳升起后连你都会看不见我。”

“难道您是罗马尼亚吸血鬼吗？”Peter发现随着太阳的升起，对方的身影确实越来越淡，待阳光射进窗棂的时候，几乎就已经只是一层薄薄的晨雾，等到达学校，Anthony已经完全消失了。

“所以您的信息量子不稳定，遇到能量比较高的光线就会散架？”Peter叼着金枪鱼三明治躲在操场边，一边逗着那只企图抢食的橘猫，一边做出更符合逻辑的猜测。

“推理正确，Mr.Parker。”

“话说，其实您可以叫我Peter，”少年咬下了半片面包，把剩下的一半扔给几乎变成伸缩弹簧的野猫，含含糊糊地说道，“我不太习惯这么正式的称呼。”

“我也不太习惯这么亲切的称呼。”

“可是您却只告诉了我一个first name，这是个矛盾。”

“我的姓氏并不重要，我也不怎么赞同Yinsen的观点，称呼只是一个代号罢了。”对方看了看Peter补充道：”我在这里也并非是要合作，只是迫于无奈而已。”

橘猫闻了一下三明治，朝Peter看了一眼，并没有马上吃，Peter往后退了退，举起双手，表示自己不是在设圈套：”既然如此，我们把字节缩短一下怎么样？”他冲着那只猫说道，对方看着他歪了一下头，咧开半张嘴露出尖尖的牙齿——罗马尼亚吸血鬼或许藏着一样的牙齿——Peter想。

“Tony？”少年冲着毛球版小恶魔说道。

他看不到那位隐形人的表情，不过橘猫倒是很给面子地喵了一下，开始大快朵颐起来。这一回合，Peter没有听到同意，也没有听到反对，就当自己赢了一局。无聊的自习课上，少年再接再厉，用笔记本挡住自己的脸，追问着量子人。

“我昨晚想了想，或许我的能力来自你的宝石？”

“为什么你会这么想？”

“毕竟我的能力是从天文馆落下后才有的，说不定是你救我时有一部分能量转移到了我身上？”少年对着讲台眨眨眼，但心思全在看不见的量子人身上，“而且我的色盲症也忽然痊愈了。”

“…你有色盲症？”

“准确的名称是创伤性全色盲。”Peter打开网页，“威尼斯事故的后遗症，非常罕见，你看，我的主治医生还用它写了篇论文。”

“啊哈。”量子人的态度听上去有些敷衍，但似乎是在仔细看论文的内容，“视神经细胞完全正常的情况下，病人无法辨识光线？”

“颜色不是事物本身的属性，而是人眼对光的感知，换句话说，看到光是看到颜色的前提。”Peter解释道，“这种情况似乎没有先例…”

“我对这块宝石的了解并不多。”对方认真地说道，“但若真是这样，我也完全不介意把宝石给你。”

“哦不不，我不是这个意思！”Peter赶紧否认，“你比我更需要它！”说到这里，他忍不住追问道，“所以，你是在几年前的事故中变成这样的吗？”

所谓几年前的事故，指的就是复联与神盾局联合非洲神秘文明瓦坎达制造的那场全球性灾难。

“可以这么说。”

“欧…”Peter停了一下。

“怎么了？”

“其实我也在那场事故中消失过，整整五年，射线消灭了地球大约一半的人口。”少年轻声说道，“我的几个伙伴也遇难了…不过后来黑体和国防部联手救回了大多数人。”少年的声音低了下来，“我很遗憾，Tony…”

对方没有接话。

黑体的技术再怎么厉害，也无法拯救所有的人，Peter只是一个幸运儿，在遇到Tony之前，他压根没想过存在一小部分没能被拯救的不幸者，他们的呼救被淹没在更广大的洪流中，就像那天展会上在轰鸣声中被遗忘的那只手、就像失足坠落的布拉德。

“或许有什么办法能解决你的现状？这样你就能自由了，想去哪儿就去哪儿。”少年的书脊戳着鼻尖。

“现在这样也一样想去哪儿就去哪儿，我不光可以趁你睡觉的时候去邻居家闲逛，还能告诉你那些同学都喜欢看什么片儿。”

“What？”

“你大概不知道左前方那个看上去老实巴交的眼镜男是pornhub高级会员吧？”

“你偷看别人的电脑？！”

“哦，别担心，我也看了你的，”对方大言不惭的说道，“顺便，你的浏览记录真是幼稚到令人印象深刻，Care Bear动画选集？看来你还挺喜欢看经典老片？”

“不准看我的浏览记录！！”Peter喊道，然后发现整个教室都在朝他看，闪电甚至露出了奸笑。

“没人关心你是不是看了黄片，P/enis Parker。”

教室里传来讪笑声，Peter叹口气翻了个白眼，正打算把头埋下装鸵鸟，闪电座位上居然发出了一阵响亮的放屁声。

这下，所有人的目光又全都集中到了闪电身上。

“怎么回事？”“你听到了吗？”

又一阵放屁声传来，这下所有人都听的清清楚楚，闪电在哄堂大笑中触电般从椅子上弹起，满脸通红地查看椅子上是不是被人放了恶作剧放屁垫，没想到屁声越来越响、越来越密集，甚至有了合唱的感觉，这下，连走廊里都能听到全班放肆的爆笑了。

“在你屁股上呢闪电！！”那个Pornhub Vip浑然不知自己的播放列表已经被人看光了，还在那里捂着肚子管别人的闲事，他在憋笑中冒着断气的危险提醒闪电看一眼裤兜里那个屏幕发亮的手机。

“该死的！！”闪电终于意识到鞭炮般的b-box来自自己插在屁股兜里的手机，他憋着一肚子气在已经能听到猪叫的哄笑声中关掉了不知怎么就被点开的搞笑放屁视频。

“哇哦，”Peter竭力控制着自己的面部表情，但他实在没见过闪电如此翻车的样子，“别告诉我是你干的。”

“我只是想看看油管恶作剧视频第一名。”对方满不在乎地说道，“你觉得怎么样？”

“很精彩！”Peter默默咧开嘴点点头，他面前的笔记本屏幕上出现了一个Casper小精灵的笑脸表情包。在几次小小的配合中少年很快就发现，新搭档Tony虽然看上去年纪比自己大很多，但他们的配合倒是非常顺畅。不管是第一次合作逃出汉默机器人的包围，还是对付校园小恶魔时使用的放屁攻击法。

“所以，我该怎么谢你呢？”放学的时候，Peter找了个借口躲开MJ一起K作业的邀请和内德一起拼死星模型的诱惑，随意跳上一辆四通八达的地铁，认真询问替自己扳回一城的量子人想要什么回礼，“对了，你不是很久没回纽约了吗？有什么想去的地方吗？我带你去转转？话说之前的事故是怎么回事？你怎么变成现在这个样子的？这块宝石又是从哪里来的？对了，你这件衣服打算穿到什么时候？是不是太脏了点，如果……”

“你猜怎么着，”Tony笑着打断Peter的话，“我现在最希望的是在你身上装个静音键。”但显然，Peter的连珠炮并不令他反感，反而让他笑得更大了。话卡在喉咙里的少年这时候才发现这家伙不仅眼睛好看，笑得时候也非常好看。

“纽约的大多数地方我都去过，”看到Peter真的闭嘴了（其实只是被那个笑容弄得有点发愣），Tony又放缓了语调，提出了一个建议，“最近有什么新地标吗？”

“ummm……好像只听说哈德逊码头翻新过了，改成了一个市内游乐场，但还没开业？”Peter指了指贴在站台墙壁上的广告，“你看，就是这个。”广告上用夸张的标题打着曼哈顿浪漫新地标的噱头，开业时间是2月14日情人节，也就是明天。

“你想去游乐场吗Parker先生？”

“你确定？回纽约的第一件事是和我去游乐场？还是情人节？”Peter有些好笑地看看一脸认真的Tony，随后转过头，看着海报说道，“不过，我倒确实没去过游乐场。”他抬起头看着对方一脸不相信的样子，“真的，一次都没有。小时候我父母很忙，一年都见不了两次，所以几乎没带我出去玩过。”

“那和我父母差不多，他们也很忙，尤其是我父亲。”Tony说道，“既然如此，今天是非去不可了。”

“你认字吧？这个游乐场要明天才开业呢。”

没想到对方看着他，得意地勾起了嘴角：“你的小脑瓜能不能别这么死板？我能进你的电脑，自然也能进他们的系统。”

Peter小时候不愿意一个人在黑暗中入睡，May会点上一盏暖黄色的台灯，在床边为他讲童话故事，陪着他直到在龙与勇者或者魔法师的故事中进入梦乡。男孩记得那些故事中的魔法师一挥手就能点亮整座城堡，却没想到有一天自己真的能亲眼见到整座游乐场亮灯的画面。

“你看，一点都不难。”

当游乐场大门在璀璨如繁星般的灯光中缓缓打开时，Peter百分之百确信这个神秘的Tony一定是个藏在宝石里的魔术师！

“旋转木马还是碰碰车？”

“嘿，我已经17了。”少年一进门就反客为主，爬上了最刺激的项目，“至少也得是过山车级别。”

“在游乐园的前提下，我真看不出来有什么区别。”

呼啸的北风从他耳边加速飞过，速度压迫着少年的肺部，但他完全没有被高度和翻转吓到，反而兴奋地举起了双手，似乎想要和夜幕下天旋地转的星辰击掌。忽然之间，他看到一颗蓝色的流星划过眼前，半秒钟之后，他才发现那是口袋里的宝石在翻转中掉了出来。

糟了！

“Tony！”Peter伸手想要抓住宝石，但压在胸前的安全杆限制了他的行动，少年情急之下竟钻出了安全杆的缝隙，借着列车的惯性一下子越到空中接住了宝石。

“你疯了？！”耳边传来严厉的责怪声音，“我又不会摔死！”

“我能飞檐走壁你忘了吗？！”话语间Peter感觉对方正在试图让云霄飞车减速，他赶紧喊道，“别减速！启动前面的太空飞梭！我有个计划！！”乱发飞舞中少年将宝石牢牢捏在手心，另一只手趴住云霄飞车的最后一截座位，勉强挂在车后，“看到了吗！我能黏住车身！你的宝石真厉害！”

“而你，是个疯子！”

“你觉得我能飞到对面吗？”Peter将宝石紧紧握在胸前，在剧烈的心跳声中对夜空喊道，“相信我！！”

“算了，反正我已经把悼词写好了。”

远处的圆柱缓缓开始旋转，带动周围用锁链挂着的座椅围绕圆心做起离心运动。旋转速度逐渐加快，座椅也越升越高，很快，围绕圆柱的空座位就在空中规律地飞舞起来。

“看着吧！”在列车划过最高点时，Peter借着冲力一跃而上，又在下落时一把抓住恰好飞到眼前的座椅，“哇吼！！”少年的身体立刻随着上升的飞梭在半空中划出一道漂亮的弧线，切割着纽约夜色中的点点光芒。天上的星空和地上的星空相映成辉，五彩斑斓的万花筒像是凝固的烟火，将少年的眼睛照得闪闪发亮。

“伙计，你见过这样纽约吗！！”他兴奋地在飞旋中将宝石举高，似乎想让量子人也看看这缤纷奇幻的景象。

“我不介意破坏你的兴致，见过。”量子人懒洋洋地出现在少年面前，全身的微粒都反射出柔和的光晕，像一颗燃烧的恒星，“1万5千英尺。”

“飞机上不算！”少年反驳道，并没有把Tony的真话放在心上，只当他在开玩笑，可得意忘形地男孩就在这时滑手了一下，立刻被甩出了半空，“哇啊啊啊啊！”Peter情急之下再次使出了天文馆上躲避黑豹时的奇怪手势，这一次当然也什么事都没发生，满肚子疑惑和惊诧中他被一股强风推了一下，一头撞进巨型儿童充气城堡，倒挂在了城堡的旗杆上。

“OK，fine，是我得意忘形了。”Peter很懂得拿人手短的道理，赶紧向量子人道歉，“但我没弄丢宝石。”

对方只是有些好笑地看着他倒挂金钟的狼狈样子：“FYI，就算你真的挂了，我也只需要通知Yinsen来把宝石拿回去就是。”

“但你看到了吗？有了宝石的能量，我能跳那么高！”Peter夸张地比了一个手势，结果因为动作太大直接从旗杆上摔了下来，沿着充气滑梯一路磕磕绊绊滚到了软塌塌的气垫上，“嗷，我的脑袋……”

“玩够了吗，人猿泰山儿童频道？”Tony蹲下来嘲笑他捂着头的样子，“所以，May也没带你来过游乐场吗？这怎么可能的？”

“欧，这个，说来话长。”Peter理了理被风吹成稻草窝的卷发，自认为发型完美，但其实还是有一撮毛翘着，“有一年，我磨了半天，爸妈才答应我多请几天假去游乐场玩，结果他们回来前，实验室发生了事故，他们，额，就再也没回来了……”他抓抓头发，默默跳过了一些内容。

“你觉得这是你的错？”

“Well，现在想来或许有其他原因，但，你知道，他们的工作很重要，多请假意味着之前要多加班，发生事故前他们似乎已经连续工作好几天了。”Peter摸了摸刚才被撞痛的鼻尖，“我常常觉得，或许就是因为我那句话也说不定。”他低头抓了抓后脑勺，“总之，后来我就在没去过游乐园。”似乎为了调节一下气氛，少年抬起头露出一个释然的笑，“早知道那么好玩，我就应该逃课出来多玩玩。”

“我得说游乐园一般不是这么玩的，”对方笑了笑，似乎想伸手摸一下少年毛茸茸的头，但很快有意识到自己并触碰不了对方这件事，“听着，Kid，你得明白这并不是你的错。”

“Well……”

“别打岔，我还没说完呢。”Tony抬起手指阻止少年嘴里蹦出的任何敷衍，“他们之所以那么拼命的工作，完全只是因为他们爱你，希望你快乐，而你也爱他们，仅此而已，对吗？”

少年用手揉了揉那撮翘起的头毛，又揉了揉眼睛。

“告诉我今天玩得高兴吗？”

“很高兴。”少年轻声说道。

“所以，今天你终于完成了他们的心愿。”Peter抬起头的时候，星星点点的灯光逐渐熄灭，码头游乐园的魔法消失无踪，只剩下真实的夜色和虚幻的影子，“不管发生什么，你只需要记住这一点，记住爱，Peter，那是唯一真实的东西。”

Tony望着夜色中少年分外明亮的眼眸愣了一下，随即失笑道：“以及…我看出来你似乎想要来个拥抱？”刚正经没多久的家伙举起手来带着调侃的语调往后退了一点，“我得提醒你结果只会是扑个空…”

砰！

少年确实扑了个空，他倒在蒲公英般飞舞的光点中，宝石贴在心脏的位置，时钟恰好在这时迈过零点。

“Told you。”被打回原形的量子有些好笑地说道，“And that was not even a hug。”

“No，it was。”方才还活奔乱跳的少年仿佛没了电似的低声倾诉，那声音如同音乐结束时轻柔的和弦，又如同幼年时在半梦半醒中对着暖黄色的床头灯道的那声晚安，今晚的一切像极了那些冒险故事心跳的开局和温暖的结尾，“谢谢你，Tony。”


	13. 纽约的一个雨天

Chapter13：纽约的一个雨天

通常情况下，Tony对Peter怎么倒腾实验室里的东西都不发表什么意见，主要原因是在他看来，那些高中生的小实验似乎都过于简单了，当然，这是他多次企图在实验课上指导Peter把‘小实验’做成‘大发明’之后被少年威胁将宝石送给橘猫塞牙缝的结果。

但是这个威胁显然在课后的自由时间里并不生效。目前来说，他对Peter的蛛丝改良有很多意见。

“坦桑尼亚蜘蛛的丝线虽然兼具粘度硬度适合捕鱼，但从战斗角度来说密度还远远不够，提高密度可以增加攻击力，还能变幻出更多形态、压缩存放空间。”

“不要光注重弹性，强度也很重要。”

“聚四氟乙烯？防火防水效果确实很好，但会影响粘度。”

“目前你的成品最多只能维持2小时的效果，虽然比之前的30分钟改善了不少，但我觉得可以再加一种合成试剂……”

“……我说，你得考虑考虑现有设备和材料能不能满足要求……”Peter看着手里的重做制剂叹了一口气，“这里可不是什么国家级研究中心，也不是MIT实验室。”

夕阳西斜的时候，实验室里已经只剩下Peter一个人，他可以大大方方地与逐渐显露真容的虚影对话。那个家伙还是穿着之前略有些污渍的衣服，在实验室里兜兜转转，要么观察其他学生留下的半成品和培养皿，要么隔空逗逗那只不知从哪里溜进来的橘猫。

“你可别搞破坏啊。”Peter抬头看了完全一人一猫，这句话更像是对猫说的——毕竟量子人搞不了什么实质性的破坏，橘猫仿佛听懂了少年的吐槽，盯着他尾巴一甩，边上的量子人被甩掉了一只手。

“你认真的吗？”Tony发出不满的抗议。

冬季的夕阳带着余晖的温度，背光的量子人身上浮现出一层明亮的光晕。周遭的一切显得太过静谧，窗外的路灯逐渐亮起，在钢筋水泥构筑的城市中形成一道温暖的河流。被升学压力、竞赛和夜间执勤填满的Peter已经很久没有过这种宁静安稳的感觉。他本来以为自己和这个新伙伴会需要一段磨合期——毕竟他们是初次见面，而且从外表来看年龄上也有不小的差距，不过现在看来，这个担心已经变得非常多余。

Peter的油管收藏夹里现在塞满了Care Bear动画全集，顺便还有天线宝宝和海绵宝宝，这都是Tony为他挑选的“适合你这个年龄看的片子”，这位外貌看上去非常成熟的搭档很乐意用这种低级的方式看Peter头疼的样子，虽然有点颐指气使的感觉，但他在改良粘性丝线方面确实指点得很到位，Peter发现配比出来的制剂确实能提高丝线的弹性和防腐蚀性，同时还能通过改变发射压强的方式把丝线变成网，甚至加一层薄膜变成降落伞。

“哇塞……”他不可思议地看着测试数据，“简直太神了！”

“Well，你可以在这个基础上进一步改良……”

“比如发射高密度弹性球，击中目标的时候再展开！这样射程范围就更大了！哦，对了，做成飞鼠的飞膜，从自由女神像跳下来玩高空Gliding？！”他兴奋地冲着Tony一股脑倒出了许多新的想法。

“……你得考虑考虑现有设备和材料能不能满足要求。”这下，原本属于少年的台词换成了Tony来讲。

“我们可以在竞赛数据库里模拟可行性，然后再联系感兴趣的实验室一起研发！”Peter没有被学校实验室局限住，甚至产生出了更进一步的想法，“等等，如果和东京的磁力微型机器人结合会怎么样？哦，还有，要是和Farang合作，做成瞬间充气变大的安全气囊，那么闪电他们的高空作业车就不会摔得粉身碎骨了！”

“比起这个来我更建议你关注一下纽约的天气。”对方的手很快恢复，他很识趣地从猫的身边走开，以免再次误伤，“今天似乎会下雨。”

“没关系，我的战衣当然是防雨的。”Peter说得信誓旦旦，指了指身边摆放的一套全黑夜行服。这是他从衣柜最底下的箱子里掏出来的一套变装，May也记不清到底来自哪里，可能是某年万圣节准备的服饰，后来家里重新做了一次大扫除，就被埋到了柜子的最下面。

这件战衣从材质到尺寸都非常适合Peter的新计划——他打算利用自己得到的新能力在纽约展开夜间巡逻，一方面能借此追查黑豹的下落，一方面也能做一些帮助市民的义举。本来只用于固定奥迪的强力丝线实体化后，Peter就全副武装上了岗。

“欧，额，看上去您做错了方向。”加强安保后的纽约似乎并没有太多需要行侠仗义的事情发生，黑豹也仿佛在避风头，没有露面，穿着夜行服的少年只好在夜色中为一个多米尼加老奶奶指起了路，“要去布鲁克林的话得坐反方向的R线，您现在已经到了皇后区了。”Peter正准备摸出手机来给一头雾水的老人查线路。

“R线刚才发布了线路调整，去不了布鲁克林了，而且这里离J线更近，往东走两个街区。”身边只有少年能看到的身影边打呵欠边百无聊赖地伸了个懒腰说道，“哦，开始下雨了。”

一开始的小雨确实没对Peter的义举造成什么影响，可是临近半夜，雨势不仅没有平息，还有愈演愈烈的趋势，Peter这才发现没有保暖功能的战服此时更像一个冰冷的盔甲。

“收工吧，你的门禁时间快到了。”Tony的影像在密集的雨点中显得有些模糊不清，反射着霓虹灯光的雨滴穿过他的身体，电流一般的线条闪烁着奇异的微光。

“首先，我已经没有门禁时间了，更何况May这两天不在……”Peter反驳了几句，发现Tony忽然抬眼，有些紧张地看着远方。

“那是什么？！”Peter回头迅速一瞥，发现被暴雨浸没的街道深处，窜过一道黑色的身影，“是黑豹吗！”已经能够彻底掌控自己身体能力的少年不假思索追了上去。那道黑影的速度快到不可思议，而且非常狡猾，Peter好几次都险些被甩掉，追逐战一路从皇后区来到哈德逊河的大桥附近。

“在桥上。”

Peter收到提示后往钢结构横梁见看去，那个影子稍微晃了一眼就消失在铁骨间。愈来愈密集的雨点开始阻碍少年的视线，他小心翼翼地穿梭在钢筋之间，搜索者可疑的黑影。聚精会神的男孩没有注意到脚下哈德逊河的水位已经涨的很高，湍急的水流在暴雨中形成一个个小小的漩涡，裹带着上游下来的碎片向远处飞速移动。

Peter很快在黑暗中发现了对方露出的马脚，他有些紧张地看了看手腕上新研制的发射器——里面存放着只经过几次小测试的强力制剂，在发射器的加压下会发射成为一道颇具攻击力的丝线，成为夜行者的秘密武器。

Peter瞄准黑影的位置，按动发射器上的按钮，一道闪电般的丝线瞬间朝着目标砸了过去。强力的攻击让黑影措手不及，一个踉跄跌下了桥梁，Peter见状赶紧冲到围栏边，但夜幕之中早就没有了神秘生物的影子。

奇怪，这么简单就搞定了？Peter想到此前遇到的黑豹不光能轻松闪避，还能分化出好几个同样的生物，相比之下，这次突袭成功似乎显得过分容易了。

还没等Peter望着湍急的水流想明白，头顶上忽然略过一阵疾风，少年立刻惊觉起来。抬头一看，发现某道黑影竟然乘着隐隐绰绰的夜色一路射向黑夜。纽约上空的飞机如同萤火虫一般不断起落，很快，半空中冒出一道火光，随之而来的是一坨黑色的烟雾。

“糟糕！”Peter焦急地盯着空中的受害者，那是一家民用机，看得出飞行员正努力保持着机身平衡，甚至在万分艰难的情况下成功画出一个侧飘弧线，但飞机高度急速下降，几乎是向着城市直冲而来，“有什么办法吗？”

“距离太远，”量子人说到，“我们得想办法上飞机。”

“上飞机？”Peter在密集的雨点中辨认着飞机的方向，万幸的是，为了绕开密集的城市建筑，它居然奇迹般地向铁桥的方向直冲而来。少年当机立断，敏捷翻身上了铁桥的最顶端，“没座位的那种可以吗？”

“有安全带就行。”

说话间，巨大的轰鸣声由远及近，Peter甚至能感觉到周围的空气都在震动，一个巨型铁鸟向着你正面冲来的压迫感不是盖的，少年勉强稳住身子，在机身擦过铁桥上方的瞬间射出了手里的丝线。

又是一个侧飘，Peter不禁怀疑这个机长是开战斗机出身的，凌厉快速的弧线和当初游乐园里的太空飞梭竟然万分相似。他迅速射出第二条丝线，帮助自己借力来到了飞机的头顶。

“Tony。”他呼唤着自己的搭档。

“没问题。”下一秒，Peter的耳边传来机舱内杂音、呼叫与系统警报的混合。

“Mayday，mayday，mayday……该死，通信中断了。”咔哒几声操作，机长冷声咒骂。

“您还好吗，机长！”Peter大声问道。

“塔台吗？这里是美国航空1360，疑似遭遇鸟群撞击，双发停车，请求迫降，机长詹姆斯·罗迪……”

“抱歉，罗迪机长，这里不是塔台。”耳机里响起另一个男声，听上去更加沉稳，但却并不是飞行员所期待的援兵。

“那你是谁？无线电发烧友？”一脸严肃的机长控制着自己的情绪，并不想在这种时候教训人，“懂飞机吗？”

“略知一二，您的副驾驶怎么了？”

“冲击后一直昏迷不醒。”机长牢牢掌控着手里的操纵杆，“我能期待你手里有A320的操作手册吗？”

“Good call，去年3月9日之后的修订版。”听到对方颇为专业的表述，罗迪将信将疑，“目前这个情况下，我们需要确认燃油，按下发动机模式选择，并尝试点火。”

“如果你这么专业，就该知道现在我腾不出手来按那个该死的按钮。”

“早说，机长。”对应的点火键应声亮起。

罗迪惊讶之余不敢有丝毫怠慢：“你他妈究竟是什么人？”

“Language，詹姆斯，虽然是非常时期。”电子音一边说一边似乎是轻声笑了一下，“真没想到有一天会变成我的台词……推力操纵杆呢？”

“空转。”机长用平静下暗藏不可思议的陈述语调回答道,“见鬼了。”

“判断正确，点火前提是速度达到300节。”

“勉强能行。”机长看了一眼仪表盘，水平线早已翻出一个大斜角，然而尝试了点火操作之后发动机却没有一点反应。

“撑住，詹姆斯，我正在尝试修复通信系统，联系拉瓜迪亚或者泰勒伯乐，看看他们有没有备用跑道。”

“你还能干这个？你到底是什么人？！”

即使距离两大机场并不远，但黏在舱外的Peter却并不觉得乐观，他目测了一眼高度，耳边不断传来机内操作系统的低空障碍提示——高度太低了，下降速度仍然维持在800英尺每秒，与此同时Tony的声音再次响起：“两个机场10分钟内都不会有空跑道，现在这个高度也来不及转向。”换句话说，他们来不及往任何一个机场迫降。

“另外，发动机重启失败已经超过30秒，我听到的警报声应该来自近地系统。”起初那个冒冒失失的声音插嘴。 

“我是在直播吗？到底有几个观众？”机长确实很难忽视机舱里不断响起的“高度过低”的提示，他的声音听上去已经有些不耐烦，“既然如此，我们只能迫降在任何最近距离的空旷场所。”

“您是说……哈德逊河？”Peter四下张望了一番，唯一没有灯光覆盖的地方反而在一片闪烁中脱颖而出，暗色的河流在城市中形成一个天然的通路，但河面毕竟不是路面，暗藏的危险更多，“可按照这个速度的话……”

“飞机很可能会解体，目前发动机损坏无法反推，光靠襟翼和扰流板恐怕减速效果不佳。”机长说道：“但我们别无选择，你们还有别的补充吗？”

“一点，机长，我们或许有办法减速。”Tony说道。

飞机应声完成了又一个侧飘，Peter敏锐地察觉到了方向变化，赶紧压下身子贴在机体上：“你是说降落伞？”

“飞机用的叫减速伞。”资历颇深的机长纠正道，“抱歉地通知你，自从刹车片升级后军用飞机都不用那破玩意儿了，follow up question：你们打算用UPS从废弃仓库提货后加急送来吗？”

“不必，机长，马上就能送到。”Peter在狂风之中向身后的黑夜伸出了手。

“小心抓牢。”Tony的叮嘱声中少年手腕上射出一朵巨大的白色云朵，随即在风的作用下张开成一张大网，而网面上覆盖着一层异常坚固的薄膜，兜住了飞速移动的空气，飞机由于突如其来的减速剧烈摇晃了一阵，但很快又在机长的操作下平稳起来。

“发生了什么？！”耳边传来对方的厉声质问，Peter能辨认出音调比刚才大幅提高，甚至有破音，看来机长已经完全惊呆了，“你们在我的飞机上？”

“准确地说在飞机外，”他扯着嘴角说道，一方面是因为牵拉的力量确实太大，一方面是对自己的小发明奏效感到高兴，“雨太大降落伞支撑不了多久，赶快，机长！”

“疯子！”驾驶座上的人盯着仪表盘上的读数，一把拉过对讲机冲着机内简短命令道，“我是机长罗迪，全员准备紧急撞击姿势。”

哈德逊河的水波越来越近，水流无法像陆地那样给机体提供支撑，即使他们成功迫降，飞机也很可能迅速沉没，导致乘客们葬身河底。索性，想到这一点的不光是Peter一人：“你不介意我用你的手机拨一下911吧？”Tony说道，“可不能让曼哈顿警局吃干饭。”

“没关系……”Peter艰难地把自己粘在机体上，感觉自己就像一根快被扯断的风筝线，“如果机体断裂的话，我能把他们粘回去，就像……”

拼回那条一分为二的船一样。

等等，这是什么时候的事？

“砰！”

少年只听到耳边传来一声巨响，全身的骨头在突如起来的剧痛中发出悲鸣，像是砸上了冰冷的水泥板。一时间他的大脑一片空白，肺部像被压上了沙袋一样。

几秒钟之后他才在天旋地转中找回了一点思绪，发现自己是被巨大的冲击撞到了哈德逊河里，正随被水底暗流裹挟着向深处沉没，少年立刻恢复了理智，拼劲全力往河面上挣扎，但他很快发现手腕上的发射器被水冲没了！

Peter赶紧在没顶的黑暗中搜寻起来，深深的河水中根本看不到发射器的影子，正想放弃，却蓦然看到湍急暗流中划过一道熟悉的蓝色光芒。少年赶紧往夜行衣的口袋里一摸，里面果然空空如也！顾不上什么发射器了！那道小小的蓝色亮光在汹涌的暗流中正被推向更深更寒冷的水底，少年毫不犹豫地放弃了向水面上浮的计划，朝着水底猛扎了下去。

该死……难测的水流让方向判别变得异常艰难，Peter奋力向宝石的方向游去。还差一点！少年的指尖碰到了目标，但很快又被水流阻隔开。男孩的水性不算太好，肺部的空气早已所剩无几，他在眼冒金星前用尽最后一丝力气再次奋力一抓，宝石终于回到了少年手中。

Peter这时才感到有些脱力，放任水流将他的思绪和感官一起冲散。

====

不懂飞机，术语全靠电影和百科，剧情改自萨利机长


	14. Fever Dream

Chapter14：Fever Dream 

晕乎乎醒来时，少年发现自己正坐在一个沙发上，面前的电视机里正播放某场篮球赛夺冠队伍的庆祝画面，周围的人们高声谈论着刚才比赛的表现，他的脑袋发沉，意识还算清醒，但身体却不像是自己的。

“嘿Pete，你还好吗？”一位金发的女士坐到他身边，似乎有些担心少年的状况，“我很抱歉，他今天临时决定去现场看实况，我和Happy事先也不知道会变成这样……”说道一半，她突然看到了Peter手里的东西，厉声吼起来，“谁给Peter喝的长岛冰茶？！”

“嘿，Pete，好哥们！”重量压倒他肩上，Peter被突如其来的压力弄得有点想吐，“这茶是不是很带劲？！”

“For god’s sake 埃尔文！他还没到喝酒的年龄！”女士一把抢过Peter的杯子，看样子提供这杯饮料的人也已经烂醉，但他还是乐呵呵地向女士打马虎眼，“不是酒！看看它的名字……”

周围的一切开始变得沉重而模糊，女士的数落，边上人的调侃，周围的嘈杂，以及最后笼罩上来的黑暗于平静。

“算了，他今天就睡沙发吧，我去给他阿姨打个招呼。”——是Happy的声音。

他在哪儿？

他在做什么？

那些人，都是谁？

等到自己的脑袋不再那么沉重，Peter重新睁开了眼睛。室内的灯光变成了柔和的暖色调，更准确地说，只有一盏小小的灯亮在他的“床头”，不知什么时候沙发上多了另一个人。

对方穿着干净整洁的T恤和看上去非常舒适的裤装，那双棕色的眼睛在暖黄的灯光下望着他——他当然认得这双眼睛，“‘早上好’，Parker先生，你准备好看比赛了吗？”

怀里被塞进一桶爆米花，对方棕色的头发柔软又精神，电视屏幕里正放着篮球赛的开场。

“听说你不太满意我独自去现场看比赛？”不知道是不是把他当成了托盘，总之，Peter手里的爆米花被对方顺走一把，“所以我觉得，或许用这个办法能给你一些补偿？”

“看直播录像？”Peter的脑子终于转了过来——著名“茶饮”的后劲异常足，到现在他还有些不大不小的晕眩感。

“凑合一下？我可没法逆转时间。”散发着甜腻香气的爆米花又被顺走一把，“拍摄视角是我坐的位子，特意请他们录的珍藏版。”

于是，后半夜的灯光以及对球员表现的吐槽填满了房间的角落。 比赛结束的时候，Peter终于看到了那个熟悉的庆祝画面，对方的手随意搭在他身后的沙发靠背上，身体陷在自家的沙发里，而作为客人的Peter为了不失礼，已经正坐了很久。

“顺便，谢谢你的花，Parker先生。” 对方有些调皮地冲他眨眨眼，指了指门厅花瓶里插着的一束玫瑰，“不过也不必送得这么频繁，是不是？”

“因为，我觉得它适合您……”

“但不适合你。”现在，Peter终于能听出来这是一句婉转的拒绝。

“额，如果我哪里做错了的话，很抱歉……”

“听着，”听到少年这么说的时候那双眼睛里闪过一些别的东西，放在沙发上的手落到了他的脑袋上，又滑到后颈：”抱歉的是我，Kid，今天我的表现并不算好是不是？”触摸到后颈皮肤的手很快放到了他的肩膀上，可Peter该死的想念刚才那一瞬间的热度和重量。

“我得向你陪个罪，对了，你想不想参观一下我的实验室？”那个人微笑着问他，“或者别的愿望？只要不是再看一次刚才的比赛就行，那样的话算上现场我得看三遍，实在令人无法忍受。”

他胸前的蓝色光芒让Peter无法移开视线，残留的晕眩感阻断了他顺畅的思考，正常情况下的Peter绝不可能做出这样越界的行为，但后半夜发生的梦境，可以用与现实相反这套说辞来逃避。

“爆米花，先生，”他说出这句话的时候，对方眼里满是惊讶，“您吃完了所有爆米花。”因为紧张，少年在看球的时候几乎没怎么动过，那桶爆米花却不知不觉见了底。

“我可是把爆米花桶给你了，你自己不吃不能怪到我头上。”对方笑着举手表示投降，“话说我可是展示了十足的诚意，你就提出这么个稀奇古怪的要求吗？实在想吃可以再让Friday订一桶……”

话说一半男人的嘴唇就被少年狠狠封住，舌尖扫过时还能尝到残留在唇边零星的甜味，心跳声震耳欲聋，少年完全听不到对方被吞没的惊呼，就算是手臂被人握住想要往回推，他还是一狠心用自己的力气反过来压制住了对方。没想到的是，在他第二次咬住男人下唇吮吸的时候，对方的力气居然在步步紧逼中被逐渐抽干，直到所剩无几。握住他手臂的手松开，原本紧闭的牙关开始退让，Peter很快就找到了破绽，长驱直入到朝湿的内部，那里的味道更加香甜——奶油味爆米花，最齁最甜的那一种，却因为口腔中液体的稀释而变得恰到好处。当他的舌头裹住对方无处逃窜的舌尖时，他听到一声不小心泄露出来的鼻息。被对方放开的手很快从腰侧滑到其他部位，皮肤的感触被无限放大，他能够感觉到那些柔和优雅的线条在指尖蔓延开来，细腻到几乎能复刻描摹，身体不自觉用力想把对方往沙发上推，滚烫、柔软的身躯几乎马上就要投降，但却在快要失去平衡的刹那用尽所剩无几的力量一把推开了他。

“停止！Parker先生！”

他的大脑混沌不堪，分不清到底是真实还是梦境，唯一能仰赖的只有那个温度所在的方向。

“不应该这么做。” 手重新搭上了Peter的肩膀，明确将他推开，少年的心沉到了海底，“我真的，很抱歉……”

他挂在某个肩头，四肢发沉。 

“你还太年轻，偶尔会把崇拜错当成爱慕。”那时的Peter甚至连和女孩子约会都没有过，只能呆在原地接受对方的循循善诱，“别被这种错觉绊住，小老虎，多去体验一些别的生活，你就会知道自己真正需要的是什么。”

是吗？

“是的，等你醒来就会明白的。”有人揉着他的头发，把那些烦恼都赶出脑海，“晚安，Parker先生。”

搂住他的力量消失了，身体在坠落，灯光逐渐变得刺眼，一股莫名的焦虑如同火苗一般从底部开始吞噬着少年的心房，他在突如起来的失落中醒来，眼前是一堆明亮的篝火，身上盖着一条厚厚的毯子，满是杂音的电台里传来主持人激动的喊声：“就在刚才，美国航空1360号航班成功迫降哈德逊河，全员生还。完成此次奇迹迫降的机长詹姆斯·罗迪，是一位退役空军，而据他说，这次迫降还有另一位神秘英雄的协助……”

“Peter？”量子人在炉火边担忧地望着他，Peter想起了梦里那近乎真实的触觉，“你感觉怎么样？”

“抱歉！我不知道这是怎么了！！”少年一下子烧的通红，惊弓之鸟般弹起身，仿佛量子人是来取他性命的死神。这时候他才发现自己还穿着黑色的战斗服，头套放在枕边，那个从手腕滑落的发射器居然也在，虽然身体已经干了，但脑袋还有些昏昏沉沉，小巧的宝石被紧紧攥在指尖，他的手指因此后知后觉感到疼痛。

“你怎么了？”Tony担忧地凑上来，显然不知道自己刚才在另一个人的梦里被强吻的段落，可悉知这一切的Peter却被对方的靠近吓得不轻，高声问道：“这是哪儿？！”

“新泽西。”边上一个年长的声音说道，Peter回头一看，发现是一个满头白发的老人，正在房间的另一边整理渔具，“你门这些小年轻又在玩什么潜水游戏？差点被你吓出心脏病来。”

“抱歉，您救了我。”Peter赶紧向对方打招呼，“谢谢您先生。”

“你有点发烧，可能是水里冻的，要我说，什么冰桶挑战啊冬季潜水啊都太疯狂了，”老头撇了Peter一眼，并没有把他和电台新闻联系在一起，而只是当成那种极限游戏爱好者，“别以为自己年轻什么都能做，老了以后你就知道关节炎比什么都厉害。”

忽闪的火光中，Peter突然觉得那个喋喋不休的老头有点眼熟：“……您是Lee先生？”

老头回过头来打量着Peter。

“中城的校车驾驶员，老顽童？Mr.Lee？”Peter再次问到。

“你是中城的学生？”老头点点头，似乎还谁没有认出Peter来。

“Peter Parke…呃嚏！”Peter急吼吼地做着自我介绍，忘了自己感冒发烧的事，“您不记得了吗？我和内德——那个胖子——经常坐在最后一排抄同学的作业？”（MJ此时一边看新闻一边打了个喷嚏）

老头走近来递上纸巾，仔细端详了一番，随后露出恍然大悟的表情：”嗨呀，你是皇后区的Peter！你姨妈还好吗？”

Peter露出一个微妙的僵硬表情。

“我在开玩笑。”老头见状打了个圆场，”是Peter！啊我记得你，奇怪的小孩，一直坐在后排，废话特别多，嗯，经常跟你一起的那个胖子…叫什么来着？Nerd？”

“Ned。”Peter替伙伴默哀，他的死宅名号已经传播到了新泽西和罗德岛，估计很快就能征服美东，“您怎么在这里？”

“我去年退休了，谢天谢地，终于！”老头似乎很高兴，他给Peter到了杯热水，少年披着毯子做到桌前，温暖的炉火让他僵硬的身体舒展开来，”我们这儿不如纽约这么热闹，年轻人都去大城市谋出路。原本小镇上有个工厂，不过早就关闭了，现在也只有我这种无聊的老头才留在这里。”他看了一眼Peter身边摔坏的发射器，并没有多加质疑，反而略带可惜地问道，”哎，你的小玩具摔坏了？”

“啊，没关系，”Peter把发射器重新戴上，试图启动，结果只吐出来一团白沫，“我能修好它。”

老头见状突然一拍脑袋：”哎呀，才想起来，我这儿还有个新的，这就找出来给你！”

“啊？”Peter傻了眼，这可不是什么小孩子的玩具，“不用了，先生……”

“你看我这榆木脑袋！！”Lee先生拍拍自己的一头白发，站起身来往里屋走，Peter只好一脸莫名地跟了进去，发现里面的房间更加混乱，到处塞满了不知所云的图书绘本、报纸杂志和稀奇古怪的模型玩具，房间四周还铺设了一圈小小的铁轨，一列托马斯火车正在上面缓缓行驶——不愧是“老顽童”的房间，Peter想。

“抱歉，这都是我的收藏，你小心点。”说是收藏，其实更像一个垃圾堆，Lee先生一头扎进了“垃圾堆”里，Peter也不知道该去哪里找他，只能凭借着声音往深处走去。

“真的不用了，Lee先生。”他不小心撞上了什么东西，一场纸片的雪崩随之而来。边上的Tony被这番神奇的景象逗笑了。

“感谢您的来件，我们将仔细阅读后给您回复…？”好不容易爬出废纸堆的Peter捡起一张念到。

“杂志社？”Tony看着上面的文字猜测。

“我年轻时想做个漫画家，甚至还投过稿，不过没有一家杂志社愿意用我的稿件。”Lee先生远远地解释着，随后很快发出高兴的呼喊，“嘿！找到了！”

Peter面露无奈，努力往垃圾堆深处爬去。

“你看！”Lee先生从一堆杂物里掏出了一个类似发射器的东西，“就是这个！”他将发射器带到手腕上，那个玩具居然像自己有意识一般自动形成了一个类似护腕的东西。

“哇哦，”Peter发现这手环的创意和做工居然比自己的发射器更加高级，活像邦德的道具，不过再厉害的道具也发射不了他独创的丝线。

“你看！”老头一伸手，发射器里咻一下弹出一道白光，又一坨退稿应声倒下，在地面上铺开一层白纸和灰尘，“太酷了是不是！瞧瞧这个，还有蜘网模式和乒乓球模式！”老头随手又发射出了一张大网和几个威力不小的球状攻击，一时间整个房间里都鸡飞狗跳，甚至还蹦出了一只老鼠。

Holy Crap！！Peter彻底被惊得哑口无言，他冲上去检查了一下丝线的手感，无论是粘度还是强度，都和自己的非常相似，甚至更胜一筹。

……这怎么可能？！难道除了他以外，还有什么玩具厂商制造出了丝线发射器？！甚至做出了他早先时候刚刚想到的创意？！

“这是哪儿来的？” Peter尽量让自己的语气显得不要太吓人。

“那个工厂的遗址附近……”老头摸着下巴回忆道，“这家工厂很久之前就因为事故荒废了，后来成了工业垃圾堆放点，时常能捡到一些小东西。”

“在哪儿？”

“就是那个。”老头指了指窗外远处的一片废墟，“我听说那里实际上是个核实验室？总之挺吓人的。”

Peter向那个方向看去，冰冷的月光下，那片金属的垃圾堆就像是一块被人遗忘的墓地。


	15. Care Bear

Chapter15：Care Bear

这天晚上，Peter不仅收下了Lee先生给的新装备，还顺路去废墟查看了一番。

新泽西州北接纽约、东临大西洋，靠近美国东北部的工业带，农业也很发达，同时还有港口，是一个比较富饶的地区。普林斯顿等知名学府也在这个州驻扎，学术气息不比北面的波士顿差。不过，这个州还有另一个不太出名的特点——这里曾是全美核电站最集中的地区。

“小心辐射…”Peter轻声念着爬满杂草的警告牌。这片被遗忘的地区甚至练隔离围栏都已经非常破旧，那些破铜烂铁的机器已经几乎辨认不出形态，只能勉强辨认出一些机械铠甲、头盔和受损的盾牌。少年很快就发现，想在这堆垃圾里找到有关发射器的线索极其困难，而那些散落一地的材质似乎也和他记忆中的碎片有所不同，不过他的伙伴倒是对面前的残骸很感兴趣，等Peter回过神来的时候，那个在夜里异常清晰的量子形态也已经跑出了很远。

“你找到什么了？”

“一些非常有效的隔离辐射和隔热的材料，”对方耸耸肩，”这里很可能是个实验室或者核工厂。”

Peter往深处走去，几只老鼠从他身边快速溜走，甚至还有一窝野兔，遭到少年的打扰后穿过量子人的身体直接溜进了更远的荒野。

“你会一直保持这个形态吗？”

“只要宝石还在。”

“……说起来，你就不想恢复真实的身体？”Peter问道。

“没必要，”对方漫不经心，似乎很满意现状，“我现在这样也很方便，某种意义上。”

“可如果宝石损坏了呢？”Peter实在不敢想象如果自己没即使抓住那颗蓝色的透明晶体，这位神秘的搭档可能永远都会被困在水底，何况还有最重要的一点，“再说了，你的家人和朋友也一定很希望……”

“让我们瞧瞧这是什么？”少年的话再次被打断，这个显而易见的风险对方似乎并不很在意。

等等，再次？

他没来得及细想这熟悉的既视感是怎么回事，那窝野兔原先占着的坑里出现了一个仿佛并不属于硬核实验室的东西——一只脏兮兮毛茸茸的玩具熊。

“Care Bear？！”Peter有些惊讶地喊出了这只小熊的名字。

“你们认识？”Tony随口吐槽了一句，但他很快发现Peter跟这只熊似乎真的认识。

“没错，真的是CareBear！看这儿！”少年带着不可置信的惊诧提起那只玩具熊，小熊的肚子上歪歪扭扭地缝着Peter名字的缩写，“这是我缝的！这是我小时候的玩具熊！”

“……为什么这东西会在废墟里？”Tony有些不可置信地重新审视了一下周围，怎么看都不像是小孩子会来的地方。

“我不知道，而且它很早就不在我身边了，”Peter说道，“我父母换工作后CareBear就一直由他们带着，”说道这儿，少年忽然明白过来，“等等……不会吧，难道这里就是……？！”

“那个实验室？”Tony似乎也反应了过来，“你以前从来不知道他们在哪里工作吗？”

“我只知道他们替国防部的研究所工作，但地点、工作内容都保密。”Peter说道，“事故发生后，来慰问的人也只是送来了死亡通知和纪念勋章，连遗物都没见到。”

“这么说，这个所谓的‘工厂’，实际上并不是核电站，而是国防部的机密实验场。”

“我们得好好找找！说不定会有别的东西留下来！”少年激动地拨开杂草和散落一地的残片，并没有看到量子人眼里不动声色的寒意。手忙脚乱地移开破旧的隔热板材和其他碎渣，杂草和泥土中竟隐约透出些浅蓝色的光亮来。

“你看到了吗？这是什么，是残留的实验材料吗？”

“别动它……！”

Tony没来得及阻止Peter伸手，在指尖触碰到光芒的刹那，男孩忽然感觉到电梯失控或者飞机坠落般强烈的失重感，他的耳膜甚至像起飞时那样鼓胀起来，周遭的一切变成一个漩涡，连声音都被扭曲，全身像被套上了一个塑料袋，连呼吸都开始困难起来。几秒过后，他的眼前突然出现了鳞次栉比的高楼、明媚的阳光刺入他来不及收缩的瞳孔，肩膀的疼痛让感官清晰起来，塑料袋不见了，取而代之的是空气中薄薄的灰尘。

“没事吧，玩具熊？”阳光中的量子人隐没了痕迹，调侃的声音里透着一丝严肃，”我们似乎掉进了兔子洞。”

阳光下的这栋建筑显得萧瑟破败，看上去还没有完工，但面确实车水马龙的热闹景象，气温甚至还有些闷热潮湿，街上的人们穿着短袖，建筑物的装潢颇有些亚洲特色。

“我们这是在哪儿？”

“答案有两个，你想先听哪一个？”

“不是魔法世界的那个。”

耳边的家伙笑了一下：“那么，欢迎来到曼谷。”

“What？！”Peter再次把头探了出去。

“看到那栋建筑了吗？像数码链条的那栋。”

“像被狗啃过的那栋？”

“7亿美元的咀嚼棒，真有你的。”对方似乎并没有对这个比喻展现出不满，“这可是曼谷的标志，大都会大厦。”

“所以，我们在曼谷？这怎么可能呢？”

“你刚才碰到的应该是事故残留的辐射材料，里面包含的能量物质和宝石形成了共鸣，打通了空间。”

“另一个虫洞？”

“从这个角度看，《爱丽丝漫游奇境》或许是篇科幻小说。”对方说道，“眼下，这里更像是一个经济泡沫时代留下的废墟，经融危机前泰国曾大兴土木，结果危机爆发，很多建了一半的房产就这样挂在原地没了后续。”

说话间，Peter忽然感觉到背后有什么响动，虽然非常隐蔽，但他依旧敏锐的察觉到了一股自下而上，顺着台阶快速逼近的危险。少年立刻把伸出去的脑袋收回来，躲进墙体后面悄悄绷紧身体，算准秒数一个箭步窜出抬手实施攻击——

“别动！”“别动！”

充满威胁的台词下，整个场景却显得有些搞笑。

这边：一身黑色战斗服的危险人物抱着一个玩具熊，伸着手摆出一个奇怪的姿势。那头：三个满头大汗的年轻人举着手机，还有一个头戴Gopro，仿佛一只装备精良的狗仔队。

Peter发誓他听到那个半分力都没出过的家伙躲在隐形衣里憋笑。

相比Tony看小孩打架幸灾乐祸，领头的女孩表情则很凝重，冲Peter连发了一串问题。

“额，抱歉，我不会讲泰语……”Peter收手，表示自己无意引战。边上的两个同伴一个对着Peter一阵连拍，另一个Gopro盯着Peter手里的玩具熊看个不停。

“你是外国人？”女孩马上切换成了带着些口音的英语，“在这儿干什么？你手里拿的是什么？”

“额我来……”

干什么呢？

“我知道了。”Gopro突然发话，他走上前来，又扫了一眼Peter的装扮和怀里的小熊，一脸正色地说道，“这是20年前发售的限量版Care Bear Bedtime Story系列，我淘了好久都没买到的稀罕货，而他，”手指戳向Peter，Gopro句句劲爆，“是个模仿夜猴侠的cosplayer！”

啥？夜猴？

耳边爆发出一阵放肆的狂笑，Peter庆幸面罩替他挡住了通红的脸色，但除了对手送来的这套说辞之外，他实在编不出别的谎话——谁让这身他自以为酷到没边的夜行装配合着低龄玩具实在太过诡异了呢？至于那个什么夜猴，大概是曼谷当地的动画主角？

“好吧，至少你不是什么奇奇怪怪的生物。”承认自己是癖好神奇的异装分子后，怀疑的目光总算变成了‘没关系人各有志’的宽容目光，事情也似乎变得好办很多，几个年轻人表示他们在楼下看到探出头去的黑影，以为Peter是什么可以人物，才一路追了过来。

“你们在蹲点？”Peter这才发现那几个人都穿着轻便的运动装，“为什么在这里？一栋废楼？”

“这个地方经常有可疑人员，因为人少、偏僻、结构复杂，很适合藏匿。”Rita解释道，“圣诞节前还有个教授在这里坠楼。”

“坠楼？”

“对，是个MIT的教授，据说还是美国国防部的顾问，没有人查到过他的处境记录，但不知怎么跑到了这里，差点送了命。”

“你们说的是班纳博士？！”Peter马上把信息联系了起来。

“没错。”Rita点点头，“我认为他坠楼并不是意外。”

“Rita有点臆想症，老觉得这里在闹鬼，其实曼谷最多的是流浪汉。”

“那你怎么解释他身上的抓痕？”

“你哥并没能亲眼看到黑豹。”连拍狂魔怼道，“他只是事后验伤时认为那些血肉模糊的痕迹来自黑豹而已，何况这个结论还被驳回了。”

“想找到证据的心情我们可以理解，但你得接受现实Rita，”Gopro朝Peter抱歉地笑笑，解释道，“她哥是那次事故调查组的成员之一，因为坚持教授被黑豹袭击的观点现在停职了。”

“我们在这里蹲了一个多月，好不容易逮到的只是个绒毛玩具怪癖cosplayer，”——你骂谁？Peter头上冒出一个井字，但连拍狂魔并不打算照顾他的感受，“我觉得该停止了，Rita，就算真的是黑豹，我们也打不过。”

眼前的这几个人这个说法与土豆枪提供的内容一致，Peter忍不住插嘴：“说起来，前两天纽约也有一个人坠楼。”

“啊，是中城的那个队员，我们知道。”Gopro说道，“我们也是那个比赛的参赛者。”

“你们也是？”Peter吃了一惊。

“没错，Rita还把她哥的验伤报告发给了另外一支队伍，想把人家也拖下水。”

原来他们就是Farang？！

“万一美国那里也有线索呢？”

“一个在曼谷、一个在美国，十万八千里。”另外两个人显然不怎么赞同女孩的意见，“怎么可能？”

“那班纳教授又是怎么到的曼谷？”

“说不定他是为了什么不可告人的目的坐私人飞机悄悄过来的，在这里碰到了金三角毒贩，听说他之前就失踪过，后来才知道是瞒着研究所在印度呆了好几年。”连拍狂魔信口开河。

“这么说，”Peter插嘴，“班纳博士当时出事的就是在这幢楼里？”

“更准确地说是隔壁那栋，”Rita指了指边上一栋通过连廊连接起来的废弃建筑，“想去看看？”

来都来了，当然要去看看。

按照几位向导的说法，这个季节已经是一年中比较凉爽的时期，熟悉场地的选手们动作轻盈，在水泥结构之间快速穿梭往返自如，但Peter此刻正被黑色战衣包裹得满头大汗，甚至有点头晕。随着时间的推移，他逐渐和那几个熟门熟路的当地人拉开了一些距离。金色的光晕晃得他头晕，地面的水泥反射着刺眼的光线，他感觉到额头的汗水流进了眼睛里，那汗水是冰冷而非温热的。

“还好吗？我觉得你呼吸有点不对劲。”耳边的声音有点紧张，与此同时，Peter听到不远处悬空的连廊上传来Gopro的惊呼。

“小心！”Peter在满眼明晃晃的阳光中辨别着惊叫的方向，曼谷少年一个没踩稳直接向楼下摔去，Peter赶紧起动手腕上的新武器，在下坠者身下展开了一张柔软的网。

“哇啊啊啊！”被反弹回半空的Gopro惊魂未定，但很快他的惊恐就变成了惊喜，”我的天啊这个蹦床太有趣了！你是真的夜猴！！嘿，他是真的夜猴！！”化身为弹跳球的男孩一边兴奋尖叫，一边向神秘的cosplay选手比了个大拇指。

Peter在面具下咧开一个微笑。连拍狂魔又开始连拍，而Rita在惊讶之余也加入了蹦床大军，并且朝Peter发出不可思议的惊叹：“老天，你真的是夜猴吗？！你是怎么到的曼谷？！”

筋疲力尽的少年坐悬空的栏杆上，逐渐加重的耳鸣让他听不清对方的疑问，脑袋越来越沉，眼皮几乎要搭在一起，Tony似乎在喊他的名字，但他的注意力已经飘到了天际。

“小心！！”当Peter摔下楼时，Gopro和连拍狂魔借着弹力跳上了连廊，Rita也随之爬了上来，“妈呀。他真的掉下去了？！”三个年轻人战战兢兢地在栏杆附近找了一圈，但哪里都没有夜猴的影子，地面被阳光晒得起了一层蒸汽，有什么发光的东西被更亮的光芒埋没在大楼的脚底。


	16. 奥托·冈萨·奥克塔维斯博士

Chapter16：奥托·冈萨·奥克塔维斯博士

Peter再次醒来时正躺在洛伦兹客厅的沙发上，Care Bear圆圆的眼睛盯着他，愣了3秒后，少年一下子坐起来。

“欢迎回到纽约，你发烧了，学校那边我擅自发送邮件告了病假。”靠在门边的Yinsen交着手臂望着刚结束了环球穿越的高中生，“昨天晚上你在哈德逊河里泡了太久，曼谷的气温又太高。”

“欧，不要紧。”Peter摸了摸额头，似乎还有些发烫，但身体已经不像之前那么飘忽了，那颗蓝宝石静静地放在他的手边，而Tony却不知去向。

“别担心，他很好，只是恢复形态还需要一段时间，鉴于昨天的虫洞穿越消耗了不少能量。”虽然没有参与昨天的冒险，但Yinsen似乎已经从某种渠道了解到了两人大致的经历，“本来我对那个新泽西的废墟很感兴趣，但不幸的是，今早那里已经被封锁起来了。”

“为什么？”

“据说那块地方三个月前就被卖给了黑体，他们要在那里造电站。”Yinsen朝电脑屏幕努了努嘴，“而另一个选址在曼谷。”

“……曼谷？”Peter望着屏幕上号角日报的粗体——这也太巧了。

“没错，很有参考意义不是吗？顺便说一句，这样的消息今天居然只排上了第二版，好像也是因为你。”

“我？”

“信不信由你，你抢了黑体的头版。”许久不见的虫洞所有者打开了首页的标签，Peter差点没从沙发上摔下来。

“夜、夜猴侠？”他看着那个貌似是读者提供的模糊的照片剪影，不正是自己在飞机上射出降落伞的瞬间吗？！“夜猴侠是谁？！！”

“你。”

“我？？！！”

“对，就是你。恭喜昨晚迫降一战成名，现在夜猴侠已经是全球趋势的第一名。”

“可、可是，”原来曼谷那几个人早就看到了新闻！好吧，没想到昨晚一战居然就这样出了名，可是……“这名字也太傻了！！”

“那我建议你现在立刻在社交网络上开个账号自爆一下身份，公开反对这个称呼。”对方好笑地看着他抓头发的样子，眉宇间藏不住忧虑。

“你这儿有什么办法把全网络的‘夜猴侠’都改成‘夜魔侠’吗？”Peter并没有注意到另一个人暗藏着隐忧的脸色，垮下肩来恳求道，“求您了。”

“不行。”Yinsen忍不住笑了一下，“总之，这不是你现在要考虑的问题，”他好声好气地劝慰道，“你现在的首要任务是呆在这儿，把体温降到正常水平，同时等你的搭档恢复。”他从墙角提起了一个旧式的旅行箱，朝Peter做了一个手势，“而我则要先一步告辞了。”

“你要出门？去哪儿？”

“瑞士，”对方步履轻松，一副要去度假的样子，“我的杂志社在那儿，记得吗？”

“Tony说你的身份是假的？”

“这取决于我是否需要这个身份。”对方转头冲他露出一个告别的微笑，随后消失在了门口。

“好吧，”少年耸耸肩，在屋子里逛了一圈。比起用来唬人的酒吧外观，内屋的样式显得更生活化一些，保留了许多老房子的特色，甚至连家具都是旧式样，但同时也放着不少Peter没见过的设备和工具。

“这是什么？”他扣动了一个类似喷枪的东西，淡色的光线射到台灯上，台灯表面立刻开始解构，而动作停止后又恢复到原本的形态，“哇哦！”Peter有些吃惊——这个实验室的东西可比学校里的那些玩意儿好用多了！

很快，他就不顾自己身体抱恙，在这个新的“实验室”玩开了。一夜未睡还发着低烧的男孩顶着黑眼圈，在被激活的设备的反射光里一刻不停地改装着自己在昨晚战斗中受损的战役，对新拿到的发射器进行着孜孜不倦的测试，与此同时，他的大脑还在处理堆积如山的疑问： Lee先生的装备、机密实验室的废墟、失而复得的童年玩具、奇异的空间通道……难道说，当时班纳博士是通过同样的虫洞到了曼谷？

这时候角落里的一台旧式电脑突然发出了一阵开机的嘀嘟声，少年瞥了一眼忽然运行起来的屏幕，发现有人正试图在网上搜索给小孩子的催眠曲。

“你醒了？”

“Yes.而你，应该早点去睡觉。”——屏幕上打出几个字。

……最大的疑问，或许还是这个来路不明的量子人。

Peter至今不知道Tony（如果他的真名确实如此）是怎么变成现在这个样子的，对方似乎也并不太想提起个中缘由。虽然只认识了短短几天，但Tony异常聪明的头脑和广泛的知识已经给他留下了深刻印象，而他们的交流比Peter原以为的更为顺畅，有时候这个量子人甚至比认识多年的内德还乐意开少年的玩笑，当然，他也不介意Peter时不时回嘴为自己讨回几分。另外，就是那些回闪中的片段……还有自己昏迷时做的那个梦。

想到这里，Peter心头不由紧了一下。

他从没有做过如此真实的梦，至今他都能回忆起梦里亲吻对方嘴唇时那柔软滚烫的触感，像是甜美粘稠的糖浆，被汗水染湿的皮肤和黏在额头上的发丝，仿佛就缠在少年的心尖上。他很确定梦里的自己并没有反感，甚至比向MJ或者Liz告白前还要激动紧张。

难道说，他，Peter Parker，经过两次对现实中女孩的感情失败后，喜欢上了这个来路不明甚至连摸都摸不到的男人？

不可能不可能！！拿着改装工具的手有些微微发颤……虽然他某些角度确实还挺好看的……不对！一定是发烧的关系！没错，脑袋发烫、意识发昏，这不是喜欢而是生病！！

好吧，这家伙说得对，他确实应该好好休息一下。

少年用最后一点力气飞快完成了手上的工作，终于把宝石嵌进了新的发射器中。现在，房间里只剩下流淌的安眠曲。

“我要睡了，别来打扰我。”Peter飞快把发射器按到手腕上，逃避般裹着毯子将自己滚成一大团，不再发出任何声音。

“嘿，你还没吃药。”

屏幕上，出现的字Peter当然无法回复，他只是再一次把毯子裹紧了一些——发烧的少年虽然额头微烫，身上却残留着一些寒意，冬季的哈德逊河依然威力无穷。奇怪的是，过不多久之后，Peter的手腕上就感觉到一股恰到好处的热量，蓝色的微光散发出热度，随着脉搏的跳动逐渐覆盖了他的全身，男孩很快在疲乏和倦意中迷迷糊糊地落入无意识的空间。旧式电脑开始切换画面，柔软的音符中，搜索栏被打开，但输入的并非新泽西的兔子窝或者曼谷的咀嚼棒，而是一个冗长的人名。

“奥托·冈萨·奥克塔维斯博士？”城市的另一边，MJ正捧着笔记本电脑跟在Liz身边办理入职手续，“他和奥斯本先生的关系原来这么好吗？”

“好不好我不清楚，但在博士罹难前，他们确实合作过很多年。”Liz笑着把门禁卡递给MJ，“奥氏医疗成立初期，奥克塔维斯博士就是特聘的专家，听说他们曾经一起合作过一些项目，比如用可控的核辐射对残缺细胞进行改良。”

“类似赵海伦博士发明的生命摇篮？”

“没错。”曾经的队长点头，“不过赵博士的发明只能在原有细胞的基础上进行复制重构，奥氏的想法则是要改良那些有缺陷的细胞，重建一个健康的身体。”

“那现在这项研究的进展怎么样啦？”

“很可惜，多年前的一场辐射意外造成实验室的重大损失，项目也因此停滞，到现在怕是有十多年都美神么进展了。”Liz摇摇头，“那场意外导致整片实验室被夷为平地，博士也没能幸免。”

“这么严重？”

“涉及到国防部的机密，其实我也不太清楚，只听说是在研究辐射对细胞核的改良方法时辐射量失控。”面容亲和的新任研究员对实习生的好奇心非常包容，“有坊间传言，那次辐射事件很可能也是复联和瓦坎达人所为，是后来那场大灾难的铺垫。”

MJ还想接着问些什么，但她的手机却在裤兜里震动了起来。

“内德？”女孩看着屏幕愣了一下，Liz则善解人意地做了一个请接电话的手势，并往远处走了几步，“干嘛？！”

“嘿，你在哪儿？”内德问道，“怎么没来上学？”

“我在黑体。”

“What？！”

“上次参观日我遇到了Liz，她已经是黑体的正式员工了，最近正巧有了新项目，她问我要不要来实习。”

“Liz也在黑体？！”胖子对这个展开感到非常意外，随后嘟嘟囔囔道，“怎么这么多人都在黑体……”

“还有谁？”

“Well，”内德开始支支吾吾起来，半晌才说道：“昨天我听到一个内部消息，土豆枪可能也在黑体。”

“土豆枪？”MJ皱起眉头，“怎么会，他不是在罗德岛吗？”

“这件事说来话长，等你回来慢慢说……”

“那现在你要说什么？”MJ听出了胖子含含糊糊欲言又止的语气——那是内德有求于人的时候经常使用的语气， “有屁快放，Liz还等着带我去参观实验室呢！”

“你和Peter都不在，我一个人怎么对付闪电？”内德终于道出了这次电话的目的。

“为什么Peter也请假了？”

“他发烧了……从昨晚开始就不回我短信。”

“Come on 内德！你光吨位就能碾压闪电，干嘛怕他？”MJ感觉自己像一个很铁不成钢的老母亲，“不说了，你加油吧！他打你的话你就打回去。”说着，女孩无情地挂断了电话。

内德无助地看着暗下的手机屏幕，悄悄拿出了放在抽屉里的抗过敏药丸。

“喂，胖子，听说昨天你被杏仁巧克力送进了急诊？”果不其然，无的放矢的闪电将矛头准了内德，越过几排课桌发出挑衅，“怪不得你的脸肿得就像大号瑜伽球？”

“嗷……”内德一脸懊恼地抱住了头，不战而败，“真希望你妈没在纽大医院做医生！”

昨天晚上，当Peter在新泽西和曼谷有了收获，MJ接到通知说黑体上了新项目需要实习生时，小胖子内德却进了医院。内德的过敏症状看着吓人，但其实并没有很大的危险，过去他也曾经因为过敏接受过急诊治疗，但这一回，他在机缘巧合下遇到了闪电的母亲汤普森医生。

“等等，你是尤金的同学？”这个医生长相上和她飞扬跋扈的儿子有那么几分相似，但性格却非常沉稳有礼貌，完全不像是一家人，要不是她说了这个名字，内德差点都想不起‘闪电’的真名其实叫尤金。

“您是汤普森的母亲？”胖子不可思议地问道。

“哦，我经常得到这个反应。”文质彬彬的女士身上透出高知分子的矜持和自谦，“我和尤金的父亲都非常忙，小时候他一直由祖父母带着，结果被惯成了那样……”她露出一个抱歉的表情，但同时冲着内德举起了尖锐的针头，“比起教育儿子来，我似乎更适合做个医生。”

内德发出惊天动地的惨叫，这时候汤普森医生温和的笑容在受难者眼里居然透出些和闪电差不多的幸灾乐祸来，不过她依旧试图与内德进行对话，帮助他摆脱对针头的恐惧。

“说起来，你的好朋友Peter最近怎么样？”

“Peter？”内得咧着嘴嘶嘶吐气，“您认识Peter？”

“准确地说我认识他父母，”医生笑看内德呲牙咧嘴的表情，“我们曾经短暂地做过一阵子同事。”

“真的？！”内德果然在惊讶中忘却了部分疼痛。

“后来我决定去约翰霍普金斯深造，Parker夫妇则转去了国防部的项目，”说到这里，医生的表情变了一下，“谁知道后来就传来了他们在事故中身亡的消息。”

“……Peter从没说起过那些事故的详细。”

“当然没有，他怎么可能知道，那可是国防部的机密实验室，连地点都不会通知家属，我也只打听到似乎在新泽西，”医生说到这里扭了一下脸，“后续事项由处理组全权负责，连遗物都算机密不能交还家属，当时我就劝过Parker他们不要去国防部的项目。”冰冷的液体注射到内德的血管内，“要不是看在负责人是奥克塔维斯博士的面子上，真的太不值得。”

即使有厚厚的脂肪保护，胖子还是感受到了那份尖锐的疼痛，甚至没能注意到那个冗长而奇怪的名字。

“我猜尤金在学校里大概给你们难堪？”好在医生很快抽出了针头，为胖子贴上一张止血邦迪。

确实没少。

“没有，没有，”内德怂怂地否认，“我们没什么过节。”毕竟他还需要在诊室观察一段时间，可不能把关系搞僵了。晚上的纽约大学急诊室依旧非常忙碌，汤普森医生还没来得及喘口气，诊疗室的门忽然被敲响。

“打扰了，汤普森医生，”一名护士探出头来，“黑体那边说我们给的资料不全，能请您过来一趟吗？”

“我这儿有个过敏病人需要观察。”汤普森医生皱起眉头，“是他们不打招呼就把人带走，怎么还有脸来要这要那？”话虽如此，她还是打开了身边的电脑问道，“还是常规血液监测？”

“还有其他所有检验结果，”护士看出了汤普森医生的不满，但显然两边的人她都不想得罪，“他们说想要入院开始的所有数据。”

“所有？”医生吃了一惊，“为什么要这么多，最近2个月的足够观察标准了吧？”虽然表情出卖了医生内心的不满，但她还是皱着眉头在系统上操作了起来，只是数据量太大，看得出汤普森医生并不怎么精通计算机操作，好几分钟过去后，她开始明显焦虑起来。

“如果您不介意？”内德小声问道，“我计算机还不错，数据库也是强项。”

“欧，”汤普森医生似乎很高兴，“那就麻烦你啦，内德。”

“又来了一个小黑客？”小胖子似乎很受这个年龄段的女士们欢迎，护士笑嘻嘻地看着他，“小土豆枪也很擅长电脑，他在的时候我们都不需要特意去找IT部。”

“……土、豆、枪？”内德方才在天花乱坠打字的手顿住了。

“抱歉，”汤普森医生略带责备地看了护士一眼，“他叫Harley，在我们这儿住院很久，因为比较熟了，大家都叫他土豆枪。”

“他很宝贝一把玩具土豆枪，住院都不忘带在身边。”护士笑着补充道，“虽然年纪和你差不多，但感觉挺小孩子气的，成天泡在电脑上，说是要和队友一起完成什么比赛？”

“估计又是网络游戏。”医生也略带无奈，“他这个病外出不方便，接触不到同龄人，也只能在网上找人玩玩。”

“挺可惜的，这么聪明的孩子，却得了个罕见病。”

“罕见病？”内德一边熟练地打着代码一边问道，屏幕上开始流水般滑过一串串复杂的指标名称和数字，“听上去很严重？”

“有生命危险。”汤普森医生的眉头随着这个名字皱了皱，手上还在麻利的操作着数据导出，“全体性ASL，一种类似渐冻症的疾病，但不仅是肌肉细胞，包括内脏、神经在内，所有细胞都会发生同样的症状。”医生似乎习惯了多线程操作，一边应付数据要求，一边对着内德侃侃而谈，“这是一种发源于DNA染色体的罕见遗传病，发病年纪不确定，可十几岁也确实太年轻了，用治疗普通ASL的药物顶多只能缓解症状，几周前，Harley对传统药物产生了抗病反应，现有的治疗手法已近极限。”

“幸好这时候黑体的罕见病研究室有了空位。”护士接口，“其实他当初被送来也是托了黑体的福，田纳西的那对养父母可没钱负担昂贵的医药费，要我说这孩子运气也算是不错了，如果还呆在乡下的医院里，恐怕现在早没救了。”

“虽说黑体无非也是冲着特殊病例的实验价值，但对双方来说这都是一个难得的机会。”医生看了一眼护士，把话说得婉转了一些。

内德却在这段对话中陷入了沉思。

从医生的描述来看，这个叫做Harley的人和土豆枪的人设非常符合，但唯一的矛盾是，如图土豆枪只是一个住院的罕见病人，那么他本不该出现在竞赛系统中。那么最终剩余的可能就是：土豆枪用他高超的黑客技巧骗过了身份验证，成为了他们的队友。

那么，他们的队友究竟是处于什么目的黑进了禁赛系统？他现在会在黑体吗？


	17. 不要让前女友们有交谈的机会

Chapter17：不要让前女友们有交谈的机会

“我输了。”奥斯本举手投降，微笑地看着眼前的男孩，面前的棋盘上的局面显示，男孩在最后关头反败为胜，“你确实非常聪明。”他看着对方蓝色的眼睛，说道，“就像你的母亲那样。”

“您还记得多少她的事情？”

“你出生前，很多，”他笑者说道，“后来就不怎么多了。”

“她也是因为这个死的吗？”

“并不完全是，她的病程比我们预计地要快，当时可供选择的手段也比较有限。”“……抱歉，虽然我已经看到了DNA检测结果，但我还是一下子无法……”

“当然，当然，这件事并不着急，实际上，就算你不愿意改变称呼，我也不会生气，毕竟当年是我先抛弃了你。”奥斯本摊摊手，突然想到了什么，“哦，你想看看当时的照片吗？我这儿还保留了一张。”他站起身，从身后的书架上拿下了一个相框。

“这就是你，”他指了指照片中那个婴儿。

“欧，除了入校时的证件照，我还没几张私人的照片。”Harley拿过照片仔细看了看，“也没怎么见过母亲的照片。”照片上的女子笑容温和，但看上去非常虚弱，脸色很差。

“我看了你的学科履历，非常优秀，如果一切顺利，今年下半年你或许就能重返学校。”

“真的？”Harley问道，“来到纽约后我自己也查阅过一些资料，目前为止最为行之有效的方法只有一些理论依据，比如多年前提出的辐射细胞改良。”

“令人倾佩，小伙子。”奥斯本看着Harley笑了笑，“事实上，这个方法我们一直在进行实验，取得了很好的效果，恕我无法告知你全部信息，但根据模型演算和实验，是完全可行的，”奥斯本温和的笑容中，Harley不自觉地往回坐了一下，“等到供体到位，我们马上开始治疗。”

“供体？”

“哦别误会，这个说法听上去有点吓人，但实际上只是抽取一些血液而已。”男子赶紧澄清，“奥克塔维斯博士说目前情况很好，等你再稳定一些，我们就能立刻开始。”

“这个……供体，”Harley小心翼翼地问道，“是怎么找到的？之前一直都没有合适的配型。”

“更准确地说，是无意中获得的智慧和运气的结晶，就像科学界其他伟大的发现一样。”奥斯本轻松抵挡住了Harley探寻的目光。

Harley Keener从小寄人篱下，恶劣的环境让他得已从普通人注意不到的细枝末节中分辨出来对方的情绪和真实意图。只要数据没有被篡改或者作假，生理层面上，对面的这个人确实是他的父亲。但他一点都感觉不到来自家人的气息，反而觉得自己像一只新扔到猎场里的小鹿。

不过，猎场的保安玛丽亚似乎是一个突破口。这位长相颇为端庄的女士知道Harley那天晚上的奇遇，她警告男孩不要在奥斯本面前暴露自己被营救的事，统一口径为由玛丽亚从纽约大学医院将他接了出来。至于那天提到的神盾局，玛丽亚此后再也没有提起，而那个叫做Nick Fury的人，Harley至今没有见到。

“供体？”玛丽亚似乎很疑惑。

“无意中获得的智慧和运气的结晶，”Harley伸手拿了一片cheese，“听上去像不像一次实验事故？”玛丽亚陷入了某种思考中，金发男孩则露出了无聊的表情。

田纳西公民Harley Keener的生活不知何时起被拆分成了两截，在某天之前，他虽然没有享受到什么正常家庭的关爱，却拥有一个属于自己的小小实验室，他交到一些和自己一样极客的小朋友，他憧憬着有一天能带着自己设计的设备站到最尖端的科技展台上。玫瑰山镇上唯一的那座教堂Harley每周都会去，每一次，他都默默祈祷，希望自己能成为一个与众不同的人。没想到命运确实听到了他的心声，给了他一种罕见的病症。从某天开始，他的一切陷入了停滞，手指不受控制，捏不紧工具钳，无法端着自己的土豆枪在镇上奔跑。

Well，他在祈祷的时候确实应该考虑与众不同可以有正负两个方向，把话说得更严谨一些。

“所以，你不想跟我说说‘神盾局’的事情吗？”

“Fury说你会站到我们这边，说实在我还真没想到，”玛丽亚转头看了看Harley，“一个与你看到的现实完全不同的世界，你为什么会相信这些鬼话。”

“因为我讨厌这个现在这个现实。”Harley冲玛丽亚笑了笑，“如果存在另外一个现实，我没有得这该死的病，那就更好了。”

金发女士愣了一下，没有接话。

“说起来，你和Nick的记忆为什么没有被篡改？”Harley满不在乎地咬着芝士片问道。

“当时我和Nick恰好在地外，留在地球上的是两个变成我们外形的斯克鲁人，”玛丽亚说道，“在替换他们的过程中，Nick那边出了一些岔子，结果他成了逃犯，不过这样也好，之前几次我假装奋力追击他，挡掉了奥斯本不少怀疑，但很快我们的记忆也开始出现损伤，记不住一些特定的事情……肯定有什么东西一直在对人们的思维进行修正。”女士看了一眼呼叫机，“而这样东西或许就是黑体的核心。奥斯本虽然现在需要你活着，但指不定什么时候就改变了主意，所以，一定要小心。”

这种警示对于罕见病患者来讲并没有太大的威慑力，总体来说，纽约的生活虽然充满未知，但确实比田纳西要有趣得多，但此刻的Harley并不知道：自己的ID被人追踪了。

“你怎么了？”Liz看着忽然四下张望起来的MJ问道。

“没什么，内德给我发了个信息。”MJ看了看亮起的手机屏幕，胖子刚才给她发来了对土豆枪ID位置的解析，显示对方确实用了VPN伪造罗德岛的登陆记录，实际的信号是从纽约大学发出的——换句话说，土豆枪=Harley的可能性很高，而且，他现在极有可能如内德所说就在黑体的大楼里。

“是吗？”Liz笑了笑，“不是Peter？”

“什么？当、当然不是。”忽然被这个名字呛到的MJ接球出现失误，Liz却一脸你不用掩饰我都知道的样子。

“其实我早就发现你喜欢他了，”一直在受欢榜上排名靠前的女孩了然地看了一眼经常只是坐在角落里安静看书、偶尔贡献神吐槽的MJ。虽然酷女孩一直把自己关注的目光隐藏得很好，但Liz在这方面还从未失手过，“我还以为你们肯定会在一起呢。”

“umm，好吧，去年我们确实短暂地交往过一阵子，不过威尼斯之后就没继续。”MJ难得清了清嗓子，举起了白旗，对方露出有些差异的表情。

“咦，我还以为他当年喜欢的是你呢？”

空气被按了一个暂停键，随后在几秒钟四目相接的信息交换中开始流动起来。

“……当年？”MJ在脑海里翻了翻旧账，忽然恍然大悟，“哦！你说9年级那年？！”

“对！！”Liz的眼睛亮了起来，“就是9年级那会儿，你也注意到了对吧！”

“不是我，我敢打包票。”MJ马上说道，“我连那些玫瑰花的包装纸都没收到过。”

“老天，我一直以为是送给你的！”

“你抢了我的台词。”

“那会是谁呢？”空气再度暂停。

“我不知道，可能是他在海外实习时候碰到的一个女孩儿。”MJ想了想说道，“我记得当时Peter似乎得到了一个挺有价值的实习，哪家跨国大公司来着？还为此特意去了趟德国。”

“欧，所以，”与其说Liz脸上的表情是遗憾，倒不如说是赤裸裸的八卦，“你也不知道她是谁？”

MJ坦然地耸耸肩：“不知道，但是我知道他那段时间不知为什么好像和人打了一架，鼻青脸肿的。”

“你说的真的是Peter吗！？”Liz一个没忍住赶紧捂住嘴，“他还和人打架？我记得他当年连蜘蛛都不敢抓呢，就是为了那个女孩儿？”

“他没告诉我原因，但我猜可能是，毕竟那段时间他就像中邪了一样，不过后来偃旗息鼓了，”MJ想了想，“暑假前他被那姑娘放了鸽子，连期末都考砸了，结果让闪电抓住把柄嘲笑了好一阵……很奇怪对吧，Peter可不是那种冲动的家伙。”

“欧……”Liz满足了自己的八卦之心，“所以当年home coming舞会上他放我鸽子难道也是为了她？”女孩看着MJ同样是棕色但更浅一些的眼睛，“这么神秘的单恋对象，我们是不是得想个办法搞清楚？”

“反正他现在只要两手一摊装傻说自己忘了就好了。”MJ说道，“而且说不定他是真忘了，毕竟我们都没躲过那场危机。”

“我看不会，”Liz笑着说道，“这可不是那么容易就能忘记的事情。”

第一天正式来到黑体大楼的MJ还有些人生地不熟，虽然Liz是老熟人没给她太大压力，但身为“后辈”也不能因此摸鱼，第一天她还是主动加了班，等到处理完大多数数据，早已是灯火初上的时间，而可悲的是，她的电脑竟然在最后一刻死了机，更可悲的是，IT整个部门竟然都被他们的头带去HappyHour，办公室里空荡荡的。

“找谁？”正当MJ快要为自己的运气背过气去的时候，一个似乎有点耳熟的声音在背后响起，回过头去却是一张完全陌生的脸，“有什么事吗？”

“欧，额，我的电脑不知怎么死机了……”

“试过重启了吗？”那个看上去并没有比自己大多少的IT抛出了经典语录，一脸不感兴趣的样子绕过MJ坐到了位子上，也不知道全部门的活动怎么就他被落在了这里，难道是因为这股子冷漠的臭脾气？

“我的数据跑到最后一步还没保存。”MJ言下之意——这招不管用。

对方看了她一眼，MJ这才注意到这个有着灰蓝色的眼睛的金发男生虽然脸色很臭，但长得还算不错，真是可惜了这张脸，她想。

IT伸了伸手，示意她把笔记本拿过去，然而MJ并不知道的是，在对方眼里，她可并不算是什么陌生人——MJ，全名米歇尔·琼斯，中城高中12年级在读，哈佛生命科学院选拔通过。看样子她并不记得天文馆发生的事，现在到黑体实习，或许是为了日后能有材料申请哈佛竞争激烈的奖学金——有关队友的个人履历，Harley在参赛之前就一清二楚。他非常熟练地在MJ的系统上做着救援，在键盘音的衬托下，空气顿时显得有些安静了。

“你怎么没去Happy Hour？”米歇尔先放了一刀。

“我为什么要去？”对方似乎是个话题终结者，依旧是拽拽的样子，只是手上的活很勤快，即使是单手操作，没过一会儿，米歇尔的电脑屏幕就亮了起来。

“是因为脾气太臭被嫌弃了吗？”米歇尔Round2进攻。

“我要是脾气臭的话就不会下班时间还替你修这东西了。”对方依旧冷静回击，

“我以为确保其他部门的顺利工作是支持部门的职责？”

“前提是其他部门也有在好好干活。”

MJ眉头一横：“你什么意思？”

技术部门不受欢迎的人看了她一眼，转过电脑屏幕，给米歇尔看上面还原的计算公式：“只是提醒一下，这个公式的使用是有前提的。”

“而我正在计算这个前提的概率。”MJ斜了一眼点评人，指了指另一个数据库界面，“看到没？刚才就卡在这里。”

“Fair enough。”对方挑了下眉毛，似乎被说服了，顺手按了一下回车。

“嘿……”

“56%？看上去在可接受范围内？”对方丝毫不介意MJ的抗议，自顾自核算道，“代入模型后最终存活率只有大约3.021%？这对救人性命来说不是个好消息。”

“事实上比起之前的0.015%已经高很多了。”MJ说道，“如果你想用这一点来说明研究小组没有好好干活的话……”

“但还不尽如人意，存活率上升意味着供体寿命的下降。”IT似乎比新到任的实习生更清楚这些数据各自的意义，“这和移植的细胞活度有关，越活跃的细胞对受体疾病越有效，但同时，细胞本身更替速度加快也意味着供体的快速死亡。”

“是这样没错……”米歇尔没想到臭脸IT还有工夫关心实验样本，一时有些语塞，当然她更没有料到对方会追加一个难度更高的问题。

“既然号称是兢兢业业好好工作的研究小组，你觉得能找到折中的办法吗？”

“……哈？”

“两者都能存活的办法，”灰蓝色的眼睛反射着电脑的光芒，毫无感情起伏地看着MJ，“这难道不是你们真正应该考虑的问题吗？”

黑体怎么连IT都拽成这样指手画脚的？！离开系统部门时MJ心里还对刚才被怼有些耿耿于怀，中城的大多数队员都领教过MJ冷面吐槽的厉害，其中经常掉链子的队员Peter Parker最有心得，女孩的战斗力一向很高，Peter经常被说得哑口无言，没想到轮到自己后，MJ才觉得有些膈应，而且最让她不爽的是，她竟然觉得一个辅助部门门外汉的建议很在理。


	18. Sam&Bucky

Chapter18：Sam&Bucky

夜行服伪装下的Peter此刻正在深夜的皇后区街头追赶两名气喘吁吁的ATM机小偷。

“我们是不是甩掉他了？！”两个套着面罩的家伙已经跑得筋疲力尽，扭着腿靠到了墙角，“该死的，怎么半路会杀出这么个怪胎？你看到他爬在墙上了吗？！”

“别那么多废话，我不是瞎子，先喘口气！”另一个也惊魂未定，不时打量着周围一边平复呼吸，活像侏罗纪公园的逃亡者，“好像是没追上来。”

侏罗纪公园里，说出这句话就意味着身后的捕猎者已经就位。

“嘿伙计们！休息完了吗？”

“What the f*……！！”

夜空中突然飞出两道白色的射线，两只猎物瞬间被固定在了墙面上，惊恐之下两人蹬着腿挣扎，活像两只被蜘蛛揽入网中的小苍蝇。

“我已经通知警察赶来啦。” 说话间，周围已经响起了由远及近的警笛声，楼顶上跳下的黑色身影显得非常轻快，落地甚至都没什么声响。他捡起地上装满钱的袋子，向两只小苍蝇比了个手势，“两小时后丝线会融化，你们就能从墙上下来。” 

说话间，一个警察已经感到了现场，他一手举着手电，一手持枪，缓缓地向已经结束了战斗的小战场靠近：“嘿！怎么，又是你？”

“晚上好警察先生，这是那两个小偷和他们的罪证，我先告辞了。”束状的光线仿佛是舞台的追光灯，黑色身影却不想成为主角，他向警察打了个招呼，随后向着楼顶发射一条丝线，迅速飞离现场，融入了夜色当中。

“怎么样，Sam！”那位警察的搭档也赶了过来，但他只看到了满地的钞票和两个被捆在墙上呜嚎的蒙面盗贼，“又是他？”

“没错，那个油管红人，和你绰号还挺像的但我老是记不住，好像也叫什么Bucky？” 先一步到达现场的警察收起了枪。

“哦，Monkey？你是说那只Night Monkey？”对方走近那两个挣扎的小苍蝇，用手扯出一段长长的丝线，“哇哦，我怎么觉得这更像蜘蛛会做出来的事情？”

“赞成，就是个黑寡妇毒蛛！”其中一只苍蝇愤愤地喊道。

“所以你们有人看到他长什么样吗？”那个被称作Sam的家伙转头看了看墙上的小偷们。

“没有，要我说肯定长得很丑。”

“而且声音听上去像个姑娘。”

小偷们见自身难保，干脆破罐子破摔开始恶狠狠地吐槽。而对于这番言论，两个警察只是耸肩哈哈一笑，开始冲着对讲机播报抓捕情况，并安排返还赃物。

Sam和Bucky是纽约警局皇后片区的警察，在夜猴侠横空出世之前，两人的破案率就是NYPD中数一数二的高，多出了一个抢风头的神秘人物后，他们心里当然有些不爽，按照Sam的话说——“怎么着，全纽约就他一个人会开飞机？就他一个人会抓小偷？”但好歹最后的结案算在他们的奖金里，没过几天，两人的怨气就变成了合作。

这对八竿子打不着的搭档原先并不认识，Sam是个退役空降兵，Bucky是个国外回来的负伤佣兵，装着一只机械臂。不过，同为纽约警队扩招进组的新人，他们很快就发现两人很有默契，不光是行动中能够互相支援，就连家庭伦理剧中最狗血的桥段都能碰上。

“Proof？”Sam简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。某天下班后的同事聚会上，大家为了开一瓶啤酒争得不可开交，最后还是Bucky干干脆脆拿出了自己带着的一枚铁片撬开了瓶盖。当时Sam跟这个平时不怎么爱讲话的同事还不太熟，但这枚铁片倒是引起了他的注意——因为Sam身上也有一枚差不多的，他俩一合，铁片上的刻字居然能拼出一个完整的单词。

失散多年的兄弟：Sam&Bucky，很快就成了警队的新组合，不过他们一个白人、一个黑人，出生日期也不相同，实在看不出有哪点相似之处，对于这枚铁片的来源两人也都记不清楚。

“我们得早点把这个疑问解决，否则迟早会被捏造成失散多年的情侣或者父子。”Sam某天在执勤的时候语重心长地开着玩笑，Bucky只是冷淡地摇了摇头，翻了个白眼。

他们已经翻找过所有回忆，但没有任何线索指向这两枚铁片的出处，只有“这枚铁片似乎很重要”这一点达成了一致。

“会不会我们曾经在同一个战场上？结果都失去了记忆？”Sam同学第二次提问。

“Hardly。”

“要不请纽约的好邻居‘夜壶侠’出马，”这句低级笑话总算把一脸冷漠的搭档逗笑了，“请他替我们找找其他人？”

“其他人？”

“显然，我们的碎片只是一部分，两边的边缘都是不规则的，说不定还有其他碎片在别人手上。”Sam说着掏出了已经被粘合在一起的Proof，“会不会这是某个案子的关键证据？”

“证据可不会说自己是‘证据’的。”平静的夜色中Bucky伸了个懒腰，挥挥手，满不在乎地说道，“再说了，世界上那么多人，要去哪里找起？”

远离犯罪现场的Peter此刻躲在远处黑暗的楼顶，目送警笛在纽约上空闪出红蓝相间的灯光。少年的感官足够分辨黑暗中的细枝末节，他熟门熟路地翻过墙，钻入一栋废弃的火车站台楼。楼层间传来轻微的震动声，天顶的灰尘簌簌飘落。下方站台钻出一股强风和一道金色的强光，钢铁做成的巨龙从黑漆漆的洞口一跃而出，男孩轻轻松松越上了车顶，任由铁轨带着他和高速列车驶向遥远的北部。

“有人在网上更新了你刚才的义举。”耳边响起一个看热闹不嫌事儿大的声音，“是那个叫闪电的账号。按照这两天他对你的关注和宣传，我敢说你们班上那个小混球已经成了夜猴的忠实粉丝。”Peter露出一个为难的表情。

自从迫降之后，这位神秘英雄很快在网上火了起来，学校里也经常有人围在一起讨论这个横空而出的人物到底从何而来，令人意外的是，闪电竟在一夜之间成了夜猴侠粉丝，只不过这小子压根不知道自己的偶像就是面前成天被恶言相向的Penis Parker。甚至连May和Happy也开始讨论“那个小英雄”。

Night Monkey这个称呼看来是改不了了，Peter有心无力，只能顶着这个名号继续活动，正式开始了他在纽约的夜间巡逻。

“我觉得挺准确的，和人猿泰山异曲同工。”

即使Tony的外形尚未恢复，Peter也能想象到他幸灾乐祸的笑脸。

“话说，你到底什么时候恢复？”Peter有些担心地问道，“为什么之前汉默机器人攻击的时候恢复得那么快，这次却要这么久？”

“这次虫洞穿越的距离长，耗费了一些能量，更重要的是，Yinsen这家伙急着去瑞士。”

“所以没时间从他的记忆中进行重构？”Peter问道，“那岂不是在他回来之前你都没法出现了？”

“不过我也没试过别的方法，”对方语气轻松，并不认为这是什么大不了的问题，“或许吃个汉堡会有帮助。”

“或者三明治？”少年坐在列车车头，从包里掏出街角小店的招牌产品，开玩笑地递给在身边的空气，不过量子人一如既往拒绝了他的好意：“No，我喜欢芝士汉堡。”

“你的损失。”少年挂着两条腿，拆开了三明治的包装，纽约的灯火在他脚下延伸开来，“报纸上说飞机事故是因为鸟群撞击，你怎么想？”

“机长口述如此，但他也是根据经验判断，黑匣子的数据估计也看不出什么破绽。”

“所以，瓦坎达人真的已经到了纽约？”

“确实很有可能，”Tony说道，“这次我们没能抓住他的把柄，但总有一天对方会露出马脚的，别心急。”

“……我没着急。”

“那你怎么忘了让店主给你多放几片酸黄瓜？”

Peter咬了一口三明治，里面果然没什么酸味，他悻悻然发现就这几天的功夫，对方已经对自己的生活习惯了如指掌，而他竟然完全不反感。话说回来，从他们合作开始，Tony同男孩就异常合拍，甚至连开玩笑都没什么忌讳。当意识到这位量子人不受墙壁束缚之后，他曾一脸正色要求对方不要去May的房间，没想到轮到他洗头摸不到毛巾时，有个声音大言不惭地提示“左边，再往左”，然后Peter成功打碎了May心爱的香水。

少年有时候甚至有种错觉——与其说Tony是突然出现在他身边的，不如说这个陌生人似乎是原本就属于他的生活。

“话说，”Peter抬眼含含糊糊地问道，“之前你在纽约做什么呢？”

“Umm，助人为乐？”

“帮人修车？替人救狗？还是为老奶奶跑腿买牛奶？”Peter隶属了一下他最近的成就，尽是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，既没有出道时迫降那么惊天动地，也没有像当初期待的那样遇到过任何类似黑豹的神秘生物。

“一开始什么都干，后来主要是替某个人收拾残局。”在对方温和的语气里，Peter望着车头射出去的探照灯光。光的微粒粘在他的睫毛尖上，男孩的心随着微粒飞舞起来。

“是个麻烦人物？”

“非常麻烦。”对方轻笑了一下，让普普通通的trouble带上一个撩拨的鼻音——天哪，Peter竟然立刻反映出了那抹笑容，细节到嘴角的弧度和轻轻撇过去的脸——“单线条、还有些冲动、有了点小成绩就成天唠叨个没完。”

为什么说的全是缺点，可是Tony却似乎心情更好了？到底是什么样的人能让他露出这样的表情？Peter丝毫没有意识到自己的大脑正在不断地通过耳畔的呼吸构筑心里迫切想要看到的画面，过于集中的注意力让他吞咽晚餐的动作稍显困难，短短毫秒之间他的耳畔掠过一阵尖锐的呼啸，四周一片黑暗，身体被紧紧压在坚硬冰冷的车顶，列车与铁轨的撞击声在隧道中隆隆作响，车头的光芒像利剑一般指引着唯一的方向，他的眼前是像童年时看到的夏日萤火虫洞那样荧光闪烁的奇异景象。

什么东西涌入了他的大脑，不对，应该说是有什么东西涌出了他的大脑，炫目的闪光灯映衬着那双眼睛，碎片似的画面逐渐清晰起来，可就在他马上就要看到完整图景的时候，“shu”的一声列车驶出隧道，闪光灯顿时熄灭，铺天盖地的星光倾泻而下，那些未成形的图像有瞬间消失。

“你就这么想把脑袋这撞飞？”Tony揶揄着。

“谢谢你，又一次。”Peter有些尴尬地坐起身，不明白那些突如其来的似曾相识的感受是怎么回事，难道是自己脑子出了什么问题？ 而隧道的那一头，展现出了城市北部更冷清的郊外和错落的民宅。而其中一间的主人，正是詹姆斯·罗迪机长。

“什么叫做违规迫降？”

“字面上的意思，在没有指令的情况下擅自决定在河面上迫降，您应该知道成功的机率几乎为零。”

“您不是在说笑吧！”罗迪不可置信地握着话筒，“当时塔台的信号是失效的！”

那头的人沉默了几秒，随后为难地说道：“抱歉，罗迪，从明天开始，你暂时停飞，并且，不允许私下和媒体接触。”上司似乎非常为难，显然，他并不是做出决定的人，而只是一个转述者。

“Bob，你的飞行经验比我长得多，告诉我，鸟群撞击？什么样的鸟群能把发动机和通讯系统同时撞瘫痪？”

“你不能靠臆想就企图吆喝委员会替你干活，罗迪。”电话那头的人叹了一口气，终于说道，“事情的结果已经很圆满了，接受调查结果对你和公司都好。”电话那头的语气开始强硬起来，“你忘了自己是怎么被迫离开军队的？同样的泥潭你还要在滚第二次吗？再这么下去，那可不是我们一个航空公司能说得算了。”

“嘿Bob……！”听筒那端很快传来嘟嘟声，罗迪愤愤的挂掉电话，抬眼看到了窗外的动静，“你这是在干嘛？”他打开窗户，看着正朝自己打招呼的夜猴，“看上去你没怎么受伤？你的搭档呢？”

“额，他……很好。”

“哦，这倒是个好消息。”

对方顺手打开了窗户，少年毫不客气地跳进了房间，颇有些周末去朋友家蹭吃蹭喝的架势：“我还以为您成了英雄之后会受到嘉奖，至少会搬去更高级的住宅区。” 

罗迪倒也不讨厌这种自来熟的做派，毕竟当初突然出现在飞机上的时候，对方也没把自己当外人：“我得到的唯一嘉奖就是这个所谓的疗养假期，虽然实际上更像是禁足。”简短几句话中机长就发现，这个神秘人物的声音听上去很年轻，甚至像个青春期的孩子，他顺手示意对方落座，“喝点什么？我这儿有一瓶不错的威士忌？”

“哦不，不必了，我还不能喝酒。”Peter连忙抬手，证实了对方关于他年龄的猜测，“为什么您会被禁足？”

“因为我企图说服安全运输委员会他们匆匆做出的调查结果有问题。”

“您也认为不是鸟群？”

“实际上我什么都没看见，只觉得眼前一黑，好像有一团雾气撞了上来，但我的意见微不足道，无论哪里都一样，”罗迪叹了口气，“没人想把事情的真相搞清楚，都只想着早早结束调查给自己邀功罢了，无论是安全运输委员会还是过去的国防部。”

“这么说您确实曾经是个空军？”

“没错，我成为民用飞行员之前曾在空军服役十多年，”罗迪点点头，“怎么了？”

“在获得上校军衔后突然退役去做民航驾驶员，为什么？”

“我有义务回答这个问题吗？”罗迪抬了抬眉毛。

“那我换个问题，”Peter说道，“您知道黑豹吗？”

“你说瓦坎达人？”

“没错。”Peter看到机长的表情似乎凝固了一秒，接着说道，“事实上，出事前我正在哈德逊大桥追击他，但看上去黑豹并不是偶尔出现在那里的。”

“……你的意思是他之前就埋伏在那里？我的飞机是被盯上了？”

“不能排除这个可能。”Peter问道，“如果真是如此，可能是飞机上的某个人被瓦坎达人盯上了，因为过去他们也有埋伏袭击的先例，我不知道您是否听说过国防部顾问班纳教授在曼谷遇袭的而消息？”少年看到罗迪机长脸上呈现出一种复杂的表情，他预感到自己可能问对了问题，“我调查了所有乘客的资料，只有您有过军队的背景……”

奇怪的事情发生了，当Peter这么说了之后，机长忽然移开目光，似乎在回避什么，良久之后，他终于抬起头看着Peter说道：“你的意思是，我被瓦坎达人盯上了，这次事故并非意外？”

“很有可能。”面具下的男孩问道，“您有任何线索吗？可能让您成为标的线索？”

“……呵，”机长发出一声类似于叹息的轻笑，脸上满是了然和无奈，“我还以为离开军队之后，麻烦事就不会再找上门了呢。”

屋内的气氛因为这句话急转直下。通常来说，上校军衔的军人已经跻身高层，走的并非到年龄就退役的路线，所谓的“退役”实际上类似于革职，只是说法上好听一些罢了。而革职的原因五花八门，罗迪上校的“罪名”是——

“越权调查。” 

3月初的纽约依旧很冷，更何况还是在人烟稀少的北部郊外，罗迪机长家的摆设很普通，但显然，屋主的经历很不寻常：“在黑体冒出来拯救世界之前，军队曾对瓦坎达带来的灾难做过许多调查，发现当时的一些伽马射线的参数与十多年前国防部下属的一场实验室事故非常相似。”罗迪说道，“虽然后来灾难的结局被逆转了，但我企图搞清楚两起事故的联系，没想到就这样被赶了出来。” 

“非常相似是什么意思？”

“从结论来说，两场事故源自同一种物质——未知的宇宙深处的陨石，隐含着非常稀有的外太空能量。”罗迪说道。

“您认为那次事故是之后那场灾难的预演？”

“很久之前，军中就有一些传言，部分激进派暗中推进伦理上存在争议的细胞改造技术，用地外陨石的辐射能量放大动物血清的功效，表面上是为了治疗战争伤员，实际上意在制造出超级战士…不过这些传言一直都没有得到过证实，但如果确实是真的，那么恐怕事故只有两个可能，要么是瓦坎达人的攻击、要么，是实验室自身的失误，不过，鉴于实验室负责人是业界鼎鼎大名的奥克塔维斯博士，我认为前者的可能性更高。”

“瓦坎达人进攻实验室，夺走了国防部的技术？”

“这也能解释为什么瓦坎达能制造出那么多变异的生物。”机长点点头，“比如说，蜥蜴的血清可以用来救助截肢的士兵，也可以用来制造特意的生物，只要掌握了新泽西实验室的技术，那么变异的生化兵器要多少有多少。”

这句话在少年身上起到了意想不到的效果，虽然看不到他的表情，但罗迪能从瞬间僵硬的肢体中读到对方的震惊。

“…您刚才是说新泽西实验室？！”

“是的，”退役军人说道，“怎么？你知道这个地方？”

“如果真有这么巧合的事，”Peter说道，“迫降那天晚上，我似乎被哈德逊河的暗流冲到了新泽西郊外的一处核电实验室遗址，并从那里穿越到了曼谷。”

“你说什么？！”罗迪脸色一紧，“你刚才提到了曼谷？”

“是的，先生。”Peter点点头，“千真万确，两地之间有联通的虫洞。”

他本以为对方只是不相信虫洞的说法，没想到对方爆出了一个熟悉的名字和更惊人的信息：“这么说，布鲁斯会出现在曼谷，是因为他穿越了虫洞！？”

“布鲁斯？”Peter下意识觉得这个名字有些耳熟，并很快明白了过来，“您是说布鲁斯·班纳博士！？”

“你也认识他？！”

“在穿越到曼谷后，我遇到了几个目击者，”夜猴说道，“他们也认为班纳博士的事故实际上是瓦坎达的黑豹所为，因为……”

“老天……我在退役前将偷偷保留下来的资料转交给了班纳，”机长快速打断他的话，一边摸着额头一边皱着眉头心有余悸地感叹，“上帝……！”

“看来他们确实也盯上了您。”Peter说道，既然找到了机长与班纳博士之间的联系，那么他的疑问还剩一个，“另外，我想知道海登天文馆坠楼的那位高中生，他与您或者班纳博士是否也在这件事上有所联系。”

“什么？你说那个高中生的案子也是黑豹弄的？”罗迪一脸惊讶，但他很快否认，“不，至少我跟那孩子之间完全不认识，我也不认为班纳会把什么重要的信息交给一个高中生。”纽约北郊的夜色已经很深，适合交换那些各自埋藏的秘密，从退役军人这里，Peter终于找到了虫洞之外，曼谷与新泽西的联系。

新泽西实验室的前身，是设立于泰国曼谷的一家生物科技公司，但因为金融危机的关系导致资金链断裂，这个位于赤道附近的实验室没能按计划开幕，而是被国防部悄悄接手了下来。

“当时，许多优秀的科学家都被奥克塔维斯博士的名号吸引加入进去，这个项目虽然是机密，但我服役期间也有所耳闻。”机长说道。

“所以，那场事故之后，新泽西实验室是被彻底关停了吗？”

“至少我知道的情况是这样，不过稍等一下……” 罗迪虽然对Peter有问必答，但少年逐渐发现对方的语气中带着一种审视和谨慎的态度，“在对你透露更多信息之前，我必须知道你对此感兴趣的目的。”

“我的立场吗？”

“我可不能担保您究竟会用这些信息来做什么。”

“我敢保证我与国防部和瓦坎达都没有关系。”

“Prove it。”

被提出质疑的夜猴犹豫了一下，随即一把摘下头套，露出了真容：“我叫做Peter Parker，我的父母很可能是新泽西实验室的员工，鉴于我在废墟里发现了他们的遗物。”

“……你的父母曾经在新泽西实验室工作？！”

“是的，”少年说道，“我的父亲叫做Richard Parker，母亲叫做Mary，他们早年在国防部下属的秘密实验室工作，后来死于一场事故，但具体的情况我一无所知。”他注视着对方震惊的眼睛，“另外，我还是那名坠楼高中生的同学，从他留下的信息来看，黑豹涉及此事的可能性很高，如果您有任何关于新泽西实验室的信息，我都愿意知道。”

“原来如此……”罗迪带着几分惊讶和思索，一屁股坐回凳子上，把杯子里剩下的酒饮尽，冲少年点点头，“那么，你一定会对我这儿的信息感兴趣。”


	19. That Tony

“所以，就是这枚宝石？！”胖子瞪着眼睛看着Peter发射器上的蓝色石块，仿佛在听什么天方夜谭。  
“就是这枚宝石。”  
“Holly Shit！！”胖子掰过男孩的手腕，Peter吃痛地吸了一口气，“抱歉，但是，Holly Shit！！我真想看看闪电知道这一切的表情。”内德激动地差点控制不住自己地音量，“你知道吗，他当时就在那架飞机上，现在是夜猴侠的头号粉丝！！你的头号粉丝！！那个闪电！！你成了他的救命恩人！！”  
“千万别告诉他！”Peter一使劲抽出手腕来，“这件事必须保密！”  
“保密？为什么？”胖子面露不解，“话说，连MJ也不能告诉？”他举起手机，“我正想给她打电话呢！”  
“所有人都不能告诉！！”Peter一把夺下胖子的手机将屏幕按掉。  
“Dude！！”内德一脸不甘心，“你就这么浪费自己‘纽约超级英雄’的身份吗？”  
“我不是超级英雄，”Peter皱了皱眉头，“我只是不想惹麻烦。”——越多人卷进来，周围的人就越危险。他暗暗后悔自己大大咧咧地从窗口翻进学校实验室，没想到一大清早内德就在里头倒腾电脑，被逮个正着。  
不过，内德显然不怎么喜欢这套说辞：“你们一个个都怎么回事，怎么都搞得神秘兮兮的。”  
“……不是吧，还有谁？”  
“MJ瞒着我们到黑体去实习了，”内德满意地看到Peter一脸惊讶，接着扔出第二个更大的瓜，“另外，土豆枪的真名可能叫Harley，不是罗德岛的高中生，而是纽约大学的罕见病患者，现在正在黑体接受治疗。”  
“什么？！”  
“别这么惊讶，我追踪到了他的VPN地址，八九不离十。”小胖墩耸耸肩，叹了口气，“所以，我身边个个都是人精，虽然我也很想爆料自己在地中海有矿，祖上是希腊船王，可是我确实只是个纽约的普通胖子……”普通胖子显然非常难过，“真是太不公平了！你能不能让我做你的助手？你懂吗，就像007和他耳机里的那个人那样！”  
要怎么对好友说自己已经有了一位和Q差不多甚至更神的搭档呢？Peter苦笑着，量子人似乎乐得看白戏，一直没有出声。  
“Yinsen有说他什么时候回来吗？”Peter记不清这是自己第几次提出同样的问题，“这儿有很多事要处理，你就不能联系他，让他早点回来？”  
“怎么？等不及要见那个外星来客？”  
“……我只是觉得光听声音看不见人怪怪的……”  
“我觉得你现在还是专心准备前女友的约会比较好。”耳畔的鼻音讪笑着说道。  
“不是约会！只是请她帮忙挑选礼物而已，”少年一脸头疼地否认，“还有，能不能请你别老是窥探我的私人生活？”  
“范围？”   
“任何！”  
“那你大可以把我留在家里。”  
“然后让你去邻居家搞破坏？”  
“我有吗？” 对方很快反驳道，“如果我没记错的话，自从我来了之后，已经连续在你的街区找出了一个毒贩、一个在逃劫匪还有一个洗钱的。各种意义上说都不应该把这样维护邻里安全的行为称作‘破坏’。”  
话倒是没错，Peter悻悻然：“那么，你能把维护社会治安的心思放一点在奥克塔维斯的研究上吗？”  
“我以为这事儿有你和那个小胖子就够了呢。”对方打着呵欠问道，“所以，你们忙活了这么几天，到底从机长给的信息里挖出了什么来？”  
“Well，足够让你吃惊。”Peter在高层大楼的风中自由自在地保持着平衡，随后对着夜空的幕布，点开了发射器的虚拟显示屏，“首先，我们对辐射的曲线图做了对比，机长提到的两次事故的辐射曲线确实很相似，只不过第二次能量大到几乎不可比，不过，有意思的不只这两起。”  
“什么意思？”  
“几十年前，另一所与军队合作的大学实验室也发生过类似的事故，只是涉及的人员比较少。”Peter说道，“当时的研究员正是布鲁斯·班纳博士，他很可能是在新泽西遭遇了黑豹，在逃跑途中穿越到曼谷遭袭，这也能解释为什么没有出境记录。”少年原本以为这个事实足够一鸣惊人，但耳朵里的应答有些敷衍，于是他再接再厉，打开了另一些照片，“另外，2012年末圣诞节前期，在美国多地发生过小规模人体炸弹的袭击事件，包括田纳西和纽约在内。”  
“如果我没记错，班纳博士的事故早就证实是设备故障导致的失控，12年那些袭击的背后只是一个脑子有病的疯狂科学家？”  
“班纳博士的事故确实是设备失控，但失控的原因是设备无法将实验采用的对撞控制在标准范围之内，换句话说，问题不一定出在设备上，而在于辐射原料上。”Peter说道，“12年的人体袭击，在现场也报告了少量的特殊辐射波段，奇怪的是，也是同样的波段，说明那些人的体内也有辐射改造的血清。”  
“假设？”  
“或许，这说明血清研究确实很早就在国防部内展开了，新泽西实验室是为了配合奥克塔维思博士的细胞研究所建立的，而它遭到了瓦坎达人的攻击，从此之后军队内部对此讳莫如深，我猜原因就是他们知道这项技术可能已经外泄。”  
“外泄的信息怎么到一个美国疯子的手上？”  
“Well，或许他和瓦坎达人有什么私下的联系？”Peter说道，“另外，虽然那位叫做基里安的科学家最后被捕了，但这并不是事情的终结，从那一年开始，地下黑市上陨石的交易记录突然暴增，2016年甚至还发生过几起走私武器事件，用的也是所谓的高能陨石。最后，那个臭名昭著的复仇者联盟，就是在12年突然出现的，一直活跃到最近那起全球灾难之前，而他们里面领头的几个，据说被注射过一种改造细胞的超级血清。” 男孩一脚踩在帝国大厦的顶端，伴随着灯光的亮起，“巧合？”  
“除了说句Bravo之外我实在很佩服你们的想象力。”Tony问道，“所以你研究我的宝石就是为了做一个电子指南针？”  
“当然不是，”少年指了指脑袋，“你得先搞清楚瓦坎达人究竟现在想要做什么？”  
“哇哦，好吧，”对方似乎对Peter的胸有成竹有些吃惊，又有些好笑，“洗耳恭听。”  
“答案是更多的能量，”Peter说道，“瓦坎达是振金陨石的唯一产地，也因此发展出远超其他地区的武器，但6年前那场事故恐怕已经将他们的家底耗尽，现在他们需要更多的能量物质——盯上黑体或许也是出于同样的目的，但除了黑体之外，还有许多能量源，来自古老的尚未被发现的陨石，散落在世界各地，就比如你的这一块。”男孩说着点开了发射器上的另一个投射屏，一个类似罗盘的界面出现在空中，“用你的宝石能够模拟出相近的波段，跟着这个波段寻找……”  
“就能找到黑豹？”  
“说不定。”男孩点点头。  
“你真以为这样的宝石满地都是这么好找？”  
“信不信由你，哈德逊河的波段就很高，另外还有城区的几个地点。”罗盘的指针开始缓缓滑动，最终停在10点的方向。  
“Anyway，你有考虑过把这款系统开发成约会软件吗？”Tony的语调很不认真，“比如，能自动提示，十点方向，有辣妹，之类的。”  
“嘘，轻点声！”Peter顺着方向望去，光怪陆离的灯光群中，几道不易察觉的黑影正在飞速逃窜，“老天，你看到了吗！！”  
“辣妹？”  
“黑豹！！”话音未落夜行少年就一个弧线飞了出去，全力调动着自己的体能，迅速朝着目标靠拢，“别跑！！”  
对方的行动异常敏捷，而且数量众多，像候鸟迁徙一般向着同一个方向蜂拥而去，同飞机事故那天的黑色云团很像，Peter迅速观察了一下地形从边路超车，没一会儿就赶到了捕猎方阵的前面。   
“停下！”他冲对方发射了一枚粘性子弹，被轻易躲过。  
“别挡路，臭小子！”令人意外的是，对方的头盔下竟然冒出来女声，“怎么，我还以为你只是个爱管闲事的好邻居，原来你是天锤的人？”话音刚落队中的一头猎豹就冲着Peter直扑而来，少年好歹有之前的经验，勉强躲过。但瞬间就被拉开一大截。  
“别跑！”Peter艰难甩开不断涌来的黑豹，紧跟而上，“有本事别靠着这些帮手，一对一！”  
“抱歉，我不知道他们为什么会开始攻击你。”这种时候的道歉听上去实在有点假惺惺。  
“不用装傻！”Peter瞅准时机一跃而上，但面具力气巨大，挥出的手臂像钢板一样坚硬。少年一下子被推出几米远，但即便如此，他也感觉对方已经手下留情了。  
“听着，猴子，我跟他们没关系。”钢筋铁爪在月色下显得异常锋利，“要是我能命令的话现在就让他们原地待命了。”没想到话音刚落，方才还穷追不舍的猎豹都听话地刹了车，在月色中一动不动虎视眈眈，却再也没有靠近，身子反而越变越浅，仿佛就要消失。  
“You bitch！！”领头的对着那些猎手大声咒骂，一副很惊讶的样子，但Peter对她的表演已经失去了兴趣。  
“你们究竟想干什么！”  
“不用天锤操心。” 被甩到墙上时Peter并没有迎来意料中的剧痛，心想一定又是同伴在用什么方式缓冲，他尽可能快地调整方向，在冰冷的刀锋下寻找着时机，但对方的实力明显在他之上，“我不知道你身上发生了什么，但我得奉劝你，”对方的声音消失在空气中，“别和他们走太近！”   
“你能找到她在哪里吗？”Peter问量子人。  
“冲着蜂巢去了。”  
“……那个河心人工岛？”  
“Correct。”  
少年立刻调整了发射器上的感应，罗盘很快指向了同样的位置，“看到没！这玩意儿有效！”  
在兴奋的语调里夜猴飞速调整方向，向着哈德逊河中央的地标进发——那是一个人工填埋的岛屿，围绕着一座被称为蜂巢的钢结构建筑形成了一个商圈，深受不少纽约客喜爱。当Peter赶到那里时，人群正四散冲出漆黑一片还冒着青烟的建筑，露天的观光楼梯围绕起密密麻麻的孔形外观，仿佛一个真正的巨形蜂巢。  
“她在哪儿？”  
“不清楚。”Tony的声音突然变得有些紧张，“周边有许多干扰，我们最好先离开。”  
“许多干扰？”Peter四下看了看，黑漆漆的巢穴中空无一物，“可是我什么都没看到……”  
话音未落，如蜂巢般层层叠叠的钢结构间瞬间出现了密密麻麻的暗光，如同山洞中突然苏醒的蝙蝠群，少年很快辨别出那些亮点实际上是一双挨着一双、隐隐闪着寒光的猩红色的眼睛。   
“老天……”Peter被眼前突然出现的恐怖画面惊得无法动弹，半秒之内，铺天盖地的狩猎者朝着被团团围在中间的少年雪崩般砸落，密集的攻势宛如暴雨冰雹，少年很快力不从心起来。  
“喂！要不要合作一把逃出去？”枪林弹雨般的攻击中耳畔突然传来熟悉的女声。  
“你就不能像刚才那样命令他们停手吗！”  
“说了多少遍他们跟我没关系！”  
从现状来看对方确实没有说谎，那些狩猎者怎么看都像是要来个瓮中捉鳖，将猎物置于死地，比起之前的小打小闹简直是导弹群发的级别，进攻的蜂群如同瀑布一般涌下，仿佛从天而降无数利刃，尽管Peter能同时发射好几个可分裂的粘性网，但这些猎豹就像能复制一样根本灭不完，前一秒刚被击退后一秒又从别处窜出来发动攻击。  
“怎么回事？！”Peter完全无法理解这些非常规的操作，上次在天文台也一样，这些生物难道会自我复制吗！“我的攻击不管用！”他冲方才提出合作的对手喊道。  
“我也是！！”  
此时的Peter并不知道，他身边的量子人已经找到了问题的关键，但这一次，Tony却没有像少年公开他的方案。从天而降的攻击逼得Peter步步后退，就在他快要无法招架的时候，建筑物部忽然传来一声轰鸣和震动。已经略显疲惫的Peter还没来得及看清是怎么回事，一头猎豹横冲过来一口咬住了他手腕上的发射器，尖利的牙齿插入他的手腕，骨头承受着巨大的压迫力，来回中他的痛觉顺着骨头蔓延开来，他放弃使用发射器直接挥拳狠狠一击，好不容易摆脱了对方的钳制。  
“看到那个路线了吗？”Tony的声音响起时，已经快被逼到极限的Peter毫不意外地感觉到又能透上气了，“我有个计划。”手腕上的发射器发出一道微弱的蓝光，仿佛迫降时的逃生指示灯，又仿佛是暴风雪中通往山顶的指示绳索，在一片黑压压中引出一道向上的路线。  
“谢啦！”少年没有半分犹豫地向着那个方向冲去，一头头从天而降的黑豹被他巧妙绕开后踩在脚下当作向上突破的踏板，很快，少年就看到了清朗的夜空中漂浮的信号灯和机器战士，看来这里的动静已经惊动了黑体，好几个炮筒正对着电站摆出攻击的姿势。  
“No，No！等一下！”情急之下，少年企图解释，但对方似乎并没有看到黑豹包围中的异类，又或者是他的夜行服确实难以分辨，没等他彻底逃出包围，一道道激光就毫不留情地向着建筑物射来，Peter一个心惊踉跄，直接在攻击中摔了回去。坠落时少年下意识往下看去，发现脚底的玻璃地板上突然印出一个巨大的蓝色圆环，刺眼得蓝光像汹涌的水柱那样争先恐后地从缝隙中冲向天际，惊讶之余他甚至忘记了要用丝线维持半空姿势，反而像被什么东西吸引了一般控制不住向圆环中心加速撞去。黑暗包裹上来，一股强大的引力将他拉往黑幕的深处。  
蓝色的星球仿佛宇宙中一个质量极大的恒星，将所有的碎片向中心拉去，正当Peter感觉自己即将撞上地面粉身碎骨的时候，那个星球忽然变成了如同海水般的液体，呈现出静谧温柔的色调。他听到脑海里“嗡”地一声响，如同核反应堆正式启用时的音效，四周的杂音突然就全都不见了，只剩下一个个蓝色的星球在眼前浮动，像是深海的矿藏，又像是宇宙的繁星。  
这是……什么？Peter应该从未见过这样的情景，但他的脑海里却出现了别的声音，随着四周的共振此起彼伏，像是一轮接一轮的海浪冲击着他大脑深处未曾到达过的悬崖峭壁。  
“嗷…”  
“别动。”  
“可是…嗷！”  
对方收起手上的仪器看着他，递上了一个冰袋：“你恢复得比我想象地快，通常这种伤口得一个月才能复原。”  
“好像那只蜘蛛咬了我之后，身体就会恢复得特别快，一般的小伤当天就能痊愈。”他听到自己说道，“您也受伤了，怎么也是右眼？”  
“队长大概喜欢打右眼。”对方面无表情，他这才感觉自己又踩了个雷。少年不知道什么才是合适的话题——不幼稚、不刻意、能给对方留下深刻印象、能让他更了解自己的意愿，又不显得太过着急。但因为话题库里实在乏善可陈，最终只好用快节奏的零碎的词汇填满那些空白，可无论他说什么似乎都是wrong answer，对方看他的眼神丝毫未变，不带任何越界的情感。  
“Boss，Potts小姐那里有几份文件需要您过目，其中一份是关于此次内战的说明，另外还有索科维亚的协议修改。”不知从哪里传来一个女声。  
“知道了，马上来。”男人转头看着他，“现在我需要你闭嘴，然后在这里等着，别乱动周围的东西…”他刚要点头，对方立刻补充道，“回去的车里我们可以给May录一段视频，证明你确实在实习，但如果你拍了这间房子里的任何照片或影像，Friday会立刻将它删除。”  
“好的老板。”“好的先生。”  
他和女声同时说道，随后举起手单独承诺：“我保证。”  
总之就是什么都不能碰，什么都不能动，无聊至极，也乏力至极，眼部的肿痛逐渐退却，四周的光线巧妙变化，形成一个单色的类似漂浮舱的安静空间。  
“这是什么？”  
“修复舱状态，Parker先生，有助于您恢复。”女声用一种类似Spa的音效回答道。在此之前，他已经在兴奋中好几天没有足够的睡眠，现在这个静谧的屋子里，他终于平复了战后的亢奋，迷迷糊糊地在沙发上睡了过去。过不多久，他就感到头发被人轻轻拂动了几下，热量随着空气的流动印在耳廓和额前，他从来不知道指尖的温度能通过头皮传导到心脏。  
“嘿，醒醒，睡衣宝宝。”  
Nope，除非再摸一次头发的话，Peter心想。  
“想跟我讨价还价，你得先学会不要在装睡的时候眨眼皮。”  
意料之中的懊恼和不甘包裹住他的意识。他的一切开始坠落，快速的坠落，接近于自由落体。四周的氧气逐渐稀薄，少年拼命伸手却够不到任何助力。巨大的轮形飞船离他越来越远，就在这时他提到嗓子眼的心脏忽然被什么东西一下子托住了，强有力的支撑和保护从胸口蔓延，包裹住了全身。  
“Mr.Parker。”“Underroos。”“Kid。”“You are ……now。”  
手指轻点在肩膀上，欣喜若狂只持续了短短几个小时，随之而来的打击就像被巨浪撕扯的碎片不断冲击着他的意识，提醒他压根就没有力量和资格站在那个人身边。蓝色的岛屿离他原来越近，逐渐变成一个巨大的旋涡，他看到一些密密麻麻的想深海小鱼一般的东西在海水中绕着旋涡的中心快速游动。可是那些蓝色的光芒却开始减弱，越来越弱，仿佛行将就木的白矮星，管风琴一般重叠的波涛中，他的心脏发出被锯齿割裂的声音，通往彼端的河流带走了一枚功勋，他能感觉肩膀上的手换了主人，现在是May的手按在他颤抖的肩头，可是他完全看不清楚眼前逐渐消失的究竟是谁的身影。  
强力丝线终于在最后一刻救了少年一命，他悬停在电弧中心的上方，鼻尖离冰冷的地面只差毫厘。“啪嗒”，短短一秒后，承受了巨大牵拉的丝线终于断裂，Peter轻轻摔到透明的玻璃上。  
他不知道周围的那些攻击者已经消失得一干二净，空中零星的机器人正在远处一边监控着内部的情况一边联络待命，但Peter顾不上曾经的危险，他感觉面具里湿了一大片，而视野却在云层散去的月光中逐渐清晰。  
他的面前站着一个人，他见过他，当然，在洛伦兹虫洞里，一头乱发，像个逃犯。现在则有些不同，他穿着整洁的西装，发型有好好打理过，下巴上的胡须修饰得一丝不苟，如果不是那双一尘不染的眼睛和右眼角的淤青，他会以为以为自己在曼哈顿的流光溢彩中遇到了某位从舞会上偷溜出来的VIP。  
“Tony？”  
他听到自己问道，对方似乎非常惊讶，棕色的眼睛在月光下闪闪发光，少年狼狈的身影在反光中清晰可见。这个虚影比之前还要真实，简直就像一个真正的有血有肉的人，皮肤的细节、伤口的痕迹，像是雨后新鲜泥土上留下的鲜明刻印。  
另一边，听到了这声呼唤的不只他一个，躲在角落里的钢爪此刻也因这个名字大为震惊，她掏出身上带着的金属碎片，借着微弱的光芒确认上面的刻字。

“THAT TONY”

“不会这么巧吧……”头顶盘旋的机器人开始回撤，钢爪黑豹的疑虑却越来越多，她的伪装逐渐褪去，露出一张黝黑的面庞，在黑暗中打量着月光里的少年，因为没有看到其他人，她猜测对方叫的名字来自内置耳机，“难道老哥要我找的Tony真的就在这里？”  
=====  
此时此刻，几公里外的某个独眼光头手里也有一枚同样材质的碎片，只不过这枚实质上由两个碎片拼合而成，其中一枚上刻着ST，而另一枚上什么都没有。  
“ARK。”耳机里的女声说道，“Harley还记得当初碎片上的字迹。但我赶到天文馆时已经什么都没有了，你觉得这和他们幸存下来有关吗？”  
“如果是诺亚方舟的话，肯定有关。”  
“Saint常常被缩写成ST。”耳机里的女声做出了一个合理的推断，但很快被否定了。  
“不，我觉得这像是一个完整的词，STARK。”  
“那就和方舟没有关系了，完全是个人名，你认识这样的人吗？”  
“不认识。”Nick想了想，“或者说不记得。‘神圣方舟’这样的词太过普通，只适合出现在达芬奇密码里，但如果是个人名的话，反而值得推敲。”  
“你觉得我们找到关键了吗？”  
“或许。”  
“如果真是这样，他是怎么做到把所有人的记忆都消除掉的？”  
远处的黑体标志还在闪光，Nick Fury的隐形车此刻正在纽约北郊的一处军工厂附近；”我不知道，玛丽亚，但那个把名字抹去的人，他一定还记得。”  
“方才，奥斯本派麦克·基顿追捕瓦坎达叛军，但中途基顿的作战系统似乎被人入侵了，奥斯本正要求研发部门寻找原因，Harley表现很出色，已经获得了部分权限。”  
“能进到黑体的系统？”  
“按照Harley的调查，似乎并不是第一次，侵入的后门是黑体栽赃汉莫时自己暴露的，这当然算个丑闻，没有向媒体公开。只不过从那次开始，基顿就很针对Parker，奥斯本对他的信任正在降低。”  
“看来，治疗成功之前奥斯本不会对Parker怎么样。”Fury停顿了一下问道，“你觉得，他真的是想救自己的儿子吗？”  
“Hardly。”女子干脆地否认，“奥斯本夫人的家族并没有任何遗传病史，Harley的疾病只能来自于父亲。我认为奥斯本只是缺少一个培养皿。即使Parker身上的血清能证明基因改造的可行性，也不代表对每个人都适用，需要再做一次携带有自己DNA的存活实验才能100%放心。”


	20. 1932年的冬天

Chapter20:1932年的冬天

远在瑞士的Yinsen收到了一条短信。当他抬起头时，身边年长的女性关心地问道：“您看上去不太高兴？抱歉，我们这儿的资料保存不多……”

“不，完全没关系，”他收起手机，接着问道：“所以，您这里也没有关于丽瑟儿的记录？”

“没有，我猜，当时她并没有被送到孤儿院或者教会，因此没有留下记录，”女士遗憾地摇摇头，“不过，这里有一封信件，似乎是在谈论将孩子送出去的事情，您看这个签名：米勒娃·玛利克。”

“没错，玛利克，那是米勒娃的旧姓。”

“看来您也是资深粉丝？”女士笑道，“知道米勒娃夫人旧姓的并不多，能找到这间破旧故居来的就更少了，大多数人更愿意去爱因斯坦纪念馆，毕竟两者的成就相差太多，”她的眉宇间略带些惋惜，“虽然米列娃一边照顾小儿子爱德华一边坚持研究，但后半生几乎没有再发表过任何著作，这间破屋子也更像个被人遗忘的角落。”

“遗忘吗？”Yinsen若有所思地看着屋内陈旧的摆设和信笺上淡到几乎无法辨认的字迹，“但存在过的事情一定会留下痕迹，无论多么微小。”

“然而不是所有人都会对那些细节感兴趣，”墙角响起一个陌生的声音，循声望去，橱窗边站着另一个高个花发的男人正冲他回头轻点，算是打个招呼。

“但真相往往就藏在细节中。”Yinsen走上前去，向男人伸出手，“能在这儿碰到和我一样的闲人，不胜荣幸。”

“圣殿被毁，只能闲云野鹤找点事做，”对方向他礼貌地伸出了手，“史蒂芬·斯特兰奇，叫我史蒂芬就行。”

“Ho Yinsen。”戴着眼镜的男人露出一个笑容，指了指橱窗里的黑白旧照，“很少见的照片不是吗？我在其他博物馆里从没见到过。”

“这张照片只有我们纪念馆有，”等在一边的管理员女士上前温和地附和道，“这是丽瑟儿刚出生时他们在苏黎世拍的。想来还挺可惜的，米勒娃有精神疾病和其他遗传病，但智慧过人，结果她和阿尔伯特的三个孩子中，除了二儿子汉斯成了学者之外，私生女丽瑟儿和后发精神病的爱德华都很不幸。”照片中的年轻夫妇抱着婴儿，笑得非常灿烂，恐怕是还没有预见到之后跌宕起伏的人生。两人手上都带着一枚相同款式的宝石戒指，在这对衣着朴素的情侣身上现得有些突兀，“阿尔伯特的母亲并不喜欢米勒娃，当时他还很穷，但还是用所有的钱买了这对戒指，能看得出当时他们很幸福。”

“你觉得他们离婚之后米勒娃还会留着她的那枚戒指吗？”史蒂芬问道。

“我们没有在夫人的遗物里找到同样的戒指，后半生经济拮据的米勒娃很可能为了给爱德华治病当掉戒指筹钱，不过，如果是我的话……”女士迎着两位参观者询问的眼神笑着说道，“或许会把这枚戒指留给丽瑟儿。”

“为什么？”

“那是他们最幸福的时光，用来换钱的话，要多少才合适呢？”眼角带着皱纹的女人望向照片中的那个小家庭，“汉斯和爱德华虽然是婚内生的孩子，但他们感情却走到了尽头，只有和丽瑟儿在一起的那段时光是单纯美好的。因此，如果一个母亲要留给孩子什么纪念的话，那枚包含了爱意的戒指，是最合适的。”

当两位参观者交换了眼神时，管理员尚未意识到在她之外发生的信息交换，当她收回照片上的目光时，才发现两人的表情似乎都有些凝重。

“哦，先生们，大可不必这么严肃，事实上，这张照片的真实性备受挑战，因为无论是爱因斯坦先生的遗物还是米勒娃的遗物中，都没有找到任何一枚对戒，因此，不少研究者认为这张照片是伪造的。” 

“不，夫人。”Yinsen脸上那种说不出的表情让女士有些吃惊，眼前的这个人就像是来到老友墓碑前祭扫的旧识一般，透出些许不属于这个时代的气息，“依我看，这是真品。”

====

他还记得那个1932年的冬天， 百年前的柏林街头，灰色的、尖锐的寒冷弥漫在空气中，像战车冰冷的铁甲。可当时的Yinsen怎么会想到，那竟是如今一切的起点？

大选当前的11月中旬，城里便开始飘起了雪花，街面上挂着刺眼的标语“废除凡尔赛条约！”“解放德国人民！”“日耳曼不欠他们任何东西！”，无声的怒吼中，几张巨大的总理竞选人海报在冬日的寒风中猎猎作响，偶尔有几个人在街上发传单、演讲，呼吁人们投票给其中某个候选人，提出反对的会被边上假装看热闹的小流氓围住，一场小小的混战一触即发，而更多的人只是低着头顾自己的路——这么个寒冷的季节，没有人想在外边做过多的停留。

“沉默也是作恶，而大多数人并没有意识到。”一个不起眼的街边小店里，一位头发灰白的年长者正望着外面抑郁的色调。

那是一家精致但不张扬的定制珠宝店，柜台后面站着一位颇具风度和气质的高瘦男子，正带着放大眼镜检查手中一枚切割精美的宝石。

“国家是为人而建立，而人不是为国家而生存。”男子放下手中的宝石，点点头，“我非常赞成您的观点，亲爱的阿尔伯特。好消息是，这颗宝石确实是来自非洲的真品，质量上乘，能当个好价钱。”

位于柏林市中心的异乡人珠宝行是一家颇有些年头的店铺，店主Ho Yinsen自称犹太移民，来自珠宝生意的世家。在犹太人圈子里，定制首饰几乎是嫁娶的标配，而柏林的小社区中，又属Yinsen这家名声最好，许多人初来乍到周转困难，都会将私家珠宝当给他，换取一些资金，解了许多燃眉之急，而无论多久之后去赎，店主不仅不收利息，珠宝也总是安然无恙。

“那太好了，”一脸倦容的客人露出感激的笑容，“我在普鲁士银行的账户被冻结了，现在正是缺钱的时候。”他看了看一脸平静的高个男子，忽然问道，“你打算怎么办，Yinsen？我敢保证明年希特勒就会上台，看看那些年轻人和那些疯狂的标语——这个世界已经失去了理智，我认识一些犹太商会的朋友，如果你想撤到瑞士去……”

“不必，阿尔伯特，我在这儿很好，事实上，我任何时候都能脱身。”对方露出了非常礼貌的微笑。对面同样上了些年纪的男人抓了抓乱蓬蓬的头发。

“你总是这么淡定，而且还不怎么显老，这可真奇怪。”他看着对方把宝石小心地放进一个天鹅绒的袋子里，从柜台后的保险箱里拿出一叠钱币，“20年前我刚回柏林的时候就认识了你，可当初的你跟现在简直一模一样，连皱纹的数目都没有增加……”他指了指眼角，当年刚刚进入柏林大学教书时，他才30出头，而现在却已经是个年近半百的小老头。

“Well，只能说我当年太显老了。”那位叫做Yinsen的男子打趣道，不过阿尔伯特似乎并不买账。

“有时候我甚至想，Yinsen，你可别是个外星人什么的……”

“说不定就是这样。”对方被这个正经的玩笑逗得很开心。

所有的一切都在加速向前狂奔，叫嚣、隔阂与仇恨的传播远比瘟疫更快，战争的狂热开始吞噬整个欧洲大陆，1个月后的某天晚上，Yinsen在睡梦中被急切的门铃声吵醒。

“阿尔伯特！！”当他打开们的时候，发现是老朋友携妻裹着厚厚的冬衣，提着两个破旧的小箱子在门口焦急地等待着自己。

“抱歉，我们的房子前些天被人搜查了！！”两个行色匆匆的逃亡者在Yinsen的带领下躲进了屋子，“刚才有朋友通知我们几个特工正往我家赶，德国悬赏2万马克要我的人头，就是想阻止我去美国！！”

“你们的证件怎么样了？”

“美国使馆还在审核，一时半会儿批不下来。”对方的脸色非常难看，“事实上，他们也并不完全信任我，故意拖延审核时间，真是该死。”

“抱歉，Yinsen，我们实在无处可去，只能到你这里来避风头。”一脸悲伤和惊恐的女士脸色苍白，仿佛刚从墙上被撕下的墙纸，望着他们唯一的救命稻草，“等美国的文件一下来，我们马上就走。”

“千万别见外，夫人。”Yinsen赶紧给她倒了一杯白兰地，“我这里随时欢迎你们。”他忽然感觉到了什么，抬眼向窗外望了一下，发现黑漆漆的街头，有一个行色匆匆的黑影消失在了远方。

“但我恐怕你们在这里的时间也不多了，刚才似乎有人跟踪你们。”

“什么？！”

“哦，天啊，我们该怎么办！”

“别慌，”比起再次陷入恐慌的逃亡小分队，珠宝店老板可以说得上完全不在乎了，他带着一种仿佛在讨论明天去哪里度假的语气问道：“你还记得你当给我的宝石吗？”

“你是想用它买通那些跟踪我的人？别费这功夫了Yinsen，他们要的是我的命！”

“不，阿尔伯特，它保不住你的命，但能送你去美国。”对方仿佛听到了什么很好笑的笑话一般勾起了嘴角。

“Ho Yinsen！”一向温和的柏林大学教授一把抓起了朋友的衣领，“这tm一点都不好笑！”

“放轻松，阿尔伯特。”对方回敬地抓住了教授的手腕，力气惊人，被握住的骨关节开始发出机器卡壳似的悲鸣，而阿尔伯特甚至没看出对方因为用力而皱一下眉头，仿佛这个动作对他来说轻而易举。

“你……！”

“我不叫Yinsen，”宝石商人的脸部突然开始出现变形，他的耳朵开始变尖、皮肤变成了带有褶皱的暗色、而那双眼睛依旧是明亮的浅灰，仿佛柏林冬季的天空，“不过我在地球上一直都使用这个名字。”

身后传来女士的尖叫，Yinsen很快又将外形变回了正常的人类模样。他对面的阿尔伯特已经石化了。

“亲爱的阿尔伯特，祝贺你猜对了。”对方露出了友善的微笑，将右手放到了心脏的位置，“虽不是你们的同族，但我依旧是你忠实的朋友，我发誓。”

“我的老天！！！”阿尔伯特仿佛刚刚一直被摁在水里一般大喘了一口气，并向后踉跄了一步，不断重复着那句惊叫，“我的老天！！！”

“我可以帮助你们去纽约，”Yinsen尽量语气柔和地说道，“留给你们的时间不多了，恐怕今晚军队就会有动作。”

“上帝啊，不管您是谁！求您帮帮我们！！！”艾尔莎绝望地喊道。

“义不容辞，夫人。”Yinsen拍了拍好友的肩膀，跨过他望着那位女士，给了他们一个坚定的眼神。

在阿尔伯特的印象中，Yinsen是一位严谨、仔细、很有绅士风度的手工匠人。除了对本业研究很深，对自己的物理课题甚至一些生物领域问题也能聊上几句，看上去确实来自一个教育背景良好的商人世家。但于此同时，Yinsen的身上似乎还透着一股超然于世的淡定，他不争不抢，乱世之中也丝毫不关心时局，仿佛世间发生的一切对他来说都无关紧要。犹太移民的家族通常都盘根错节，多少有些祖辈上的联系，但谁都说不清楚Yinsen家到底什么时候到的德国，也不清楚他什么时候开了这家店。总之，他就像一个热心肠的局外人。

阿尔伯特万万没有想到，自己能提出举世闻名的学说，也能撞上小说里才会出现的异星生物！

“所以，还有谁也是和你一样的人？”他开始好奇自己的族人当中是不是有一半都是外星来的。

“哦，不，只有我一个。”对方露出了聊天时的笑容，“还没有其他族人到过这么远的星球，这也是我选择留在这里的原因。”

不起眼的宝石店位于柏林拥挤的市中心，但逃亡者并没有想到，当通往后屋的木门打开时，里面回是一个几乎没有尽头、仿佛通往地心的长长的阶梯。

“你的所有理论我都拜读过，阿尔伯特，尤其是虫洞的理论。”Yinsen为几个目瞪口呆的地球人点起了灯，“你们在寻找的所谓负能量确实存在于宇宙，遥远的宇宙，而我们正是使用含有这种能量的宝石穿梭在不同的空间当中，或者用你们的话说——量子跃迁。”

“天哪……真是没想到……我是说……”

Yinsen看了一眼不知道该怎么接话的好友。阿尔伯特是理论物理学家，而许多理论由于科技水平的限制无法被直接证明，现在，这位科学家脸上的表情一半是震惊，一半是欣喜，因为他的猜测被证明完全正确：“这种宝石蕴含着宇宙深处的能量——啊，您对这些并不熟悉，这也不是重点。总之，来到地球耗尽了我当初储备的所有能量，因此，在这里，我以宝石商人的身份寻找那些能作为飞船能量的矿藏。”

“您的意思是，这块宝石里也有那种能量吗？”艾尔莎也被这个奇异的故事吸引了。

“是的夫人，虽然这里是银河系的边缘地带，但能够探测到不少高能陨石的踪迹。”Yinsen看着女士和好奇的孩子笑了笑，“就像地球上存在所谓‘淘金者’一样，宇宙中也有许多像我这样的陨石猎人，或者用你们地球人的说法——“追光者”——奔波各地搜寻这些宝石的踪迹。不过现在我反而觉得地球很有意思，比起居无定所我更喜欢这样安稳，umm相对安稳的生活……”说到这里他皱了一下眉头，“但是，这样珍贵的能量也会引发一些别有用心的勾当，古往今来，这样的勾当从来没有停止过。”旋梯仿佛要去往地心深处一般，几个人向着无尽的黑暗举步向下而去，“我刚来地球的时候住在纽约，曼哈顿市中心的旧宅，非常好的地段，我会把你们送到那里，但记得必须找个没人的时间溜出去。”

说话间他们已经走到了楼梯的终点，那是一个看似深渊的地方。 

“这个通道已经关闭很久了，当初我用飞船里残留的能量制造了一个黑洞和一个白洞，将它们连在一起，有点类似你们说的欧几里得瞬时虫洞。”

“因为没有足够的能量瞬间关闭了？”阿尔伯特转头问道。

“是的，残留的能量不足以支撑洛伦兹虫洞这类需要时间的通道。”Yinsen点点头，“我希望你们保守旧宅的秘密，正如我接下来会为你们保守的秘密一样。”他看着失去了血色的女士，“一会儿请把宝石扔下去，然后你们必须跟着跳下去。”

“天啊……”夫人吓得声音都颤抖了，可遥远的地面上已经传来了清晰可辨的敲门声。

“Ho Yinsen，立刻开门！！”

“你不跟我们一起走？！”阿尔伯特一把拉住宝石商人，却发现自己的手直直穿过了对方的身体，“怎么回事？！”女士发出了惊叫。

“我得留在门外对付那些人，这里只是一部分信息而已。”Yinsen笑着说道，“不必担心，我有这些量子就够了。”

楼上传来了砸门声、随后是惊叫和杂乱的脚步声，紧接着一声枪响。

“快走吧阿尔伯特，如果你愿意把宝石留在旧宅里，我有足够的时间能够赶上你们。”Yinsen笑了笑，“虫洞不能被发现，我得呆在这里关闭通道。当然，如果你们把宝石带走，我也不介意，毕竟我已经活得够久了。”

“你在说什么？！我当然会把宝石留在那里！”

“那就太感谢了，希望你在美国一切顺利。”Yinsen笑着示意逃亡者们将能量扔进通道中。

“我真心希望能够再次见到您，Yinsen。”阿尔伯特将手里的蓝宝石扔了下去，随后向Yinsen致意，深渊发出隐秘的蓝光，与此同时，楼上传来了枪响。

“搜一下屋子！说不定这家伙把他们藏在什么地方！”

“喂，等等，我找到了一箱宝石！”“这可不止2万吧！”“犹太人真是有钱，何况他还是个宝石商人。”

“反正人都死了，那两个估计也早溜了，不如咱们就……”

“快走吧阿尔伯特。”宝石店主笑了笑，“看来他们暂时是不会找到这里来了，不过我得留到最后一刻。”

“谢谢你，Yinsen，”他的好朋友向这位忠诚的友人点了点头，“你有我的承诺，宝石和你的秘密将永远留在旧宅里。”

1932年的岁末，一位著名的物理学家携家属突然出现在纽约，不久后宣布获得了美国的公民资格——舆论因此哗然，早先，这位科学家的资料还被扣在美国大使馆不断审核，外界猜测美方怀疑他与苏联有染，同时也有与德方的博弈。

而柏林这边，某家犹太宝石店被强盗洗劫后纵火烧毁的新闻占据了本地报纸的一个小小的篇幅，大火甚至造成了楼层坍塌，邻居口述当天晚上听到了打斗和枪声，警方推断店主或许被枪杀，但尸体却一直没能找到。第二年的春天，这块不祥的地皮终于被卖给了一个新的开发商，他们把现场清理完毕后才发现残垣断壁下竟然还埋着一个地下室，不过里面除了几样不太值钱的器皿之外，并没有找到那位不幸身故的犹太商人。


	21. 圣殿的流浪者（上）

倾盆大雨过后，曼哈顿天空挂上一道彩虹，而地面则成了一面镜子，这段时间以来Peter经常怀疑在镜子的那一头也有一个同样的平行时空，而那里的一切能够解释他在梦境中看到的与现实完全不同的世界。他能够隐约感觉到事情确实有什么不对头，因为按照之前的说法，Tony的虚影是从记忆中复制的，也就是说，无法凭空出现，但现在站在他面前的虚影真实到如同一个实实在在的人类，有一次他回家发现对方和May一起坐在沙发上看电视，直接脱口而出叫对方别坐在那儿，后来还得编谎话跟May解释自己不是青春期逆反顶嘴。  
“如果我从来没见过你，那要怎么解释这些！”Peter一边把夺回的ATM机放回原处一边问道，“起初的形态是按照Yinsen的记忆构建的，那么现在呢？”一脸泥巴的劫匪在被困在悬空的网兜里挣扎，手机里传来警方的询问声，Peter随意打了个招呼，报出地址。  
“你的想象力。”  
“怎么，你是博格特？”  
“……什么博格特？”  
“你没看过哈利波特？”  
“抱歉，我之前在纽约做的事比你想象的繁忙且有意义的多，并没有时间涉猎这些教人如何空想变魔术的故事。”  
“What？你到底做什么工作？”  
“贩卖军火。”  
“……总之，”男孩翻了个白眼摇摇头，把跑偏的话题纠正回来，“我为什么要想象你？”  
“或许是我一次次英雄救美让你爱上我了。”少年觉得此时此刻他想起那个梦里的吻简直匪夷所思，但他的脸确实跟着记忆中的触感红了一下，对方自然没能放过这个槽点，“哦，看来我猜对了？真伤脑筋。”他似乎很是得意，开始自夸起来，“没想到我只有个虚假的形态还能撩到小屁孩，虽然不是什么美女……等等，说不定我能在May身上试试？”  
“Fine，前提是她能看得到你。”  
“那你可以把宝石给她，这样我也不会窥探你在约会时的表现了。”  
“绝对不行！而且那并不是一个约会，再说一遍！”Peter立刻回绝，并意识到自己再一次被对方带跑偏了主题。他没有意识到的是，自己已经太过习惯这些无法被其他人看到的一来一往。但其中的一个bug是——不管他怎么问，对方总能一眼识破他的意图，阻断他的打探，假装一切只是男孩受到宝石影响的错觉，可是这样做反而激发了男孩的好奇，他开始逐渐意识到自己对这个凭空出现的家伙平白无故地产生那些奇怪的联想，似乎并不是偶然——索性他并不是没有线索，他知道Anthony就是对方的真名，可是现在最大的问题是，他找不到任何能与这个男人联系起来的其他东西——这怎么可能呢？一个人存在的痕迹怎么会被消除得如此干净彻底？ 

至于蜂巢一战，新闻很快就传遍了全国，夜猴侠再次得到了版面，说他在现场力挽狂澜，保护民众的安全。如此一来，纽约好邻居的英雄形象就越发高大起来，甚至网上开始有人呼吁，应该让夜猴加入天锤，黑体的回应倒是很积极。在这些论调中，Peter总免不了想起那个钢爪黑豹的话，让他离天锤远一些，虽然是来自敌人的忠告，但少年总觉得这和他心中对这家公司莫名的厌恶与戒心不谋而合，并且，从那天晚上交手的经历来看，虽然黑豹女下手略狠，但她似乎与其他的黑豹不太一样，既不会分身，也不会瞬移，看上去更接近人类。  
在Peter组织好下一个问题之前，他的手机开始震动起来，掏出一看——“10个未接来电？！”  
“你已经迟到了半小时。”身边的搭档提醒道，“第五大道的波道夫·古德曼还有10分钟就要关门。”  
“我该坐哪条线！？”  
“我猜你应该坐那架氦气飞机，但据我看已经来不及了。”对方指了指正从他们正上方飘过的广告氦气艇。  
“Peter Parker！”少年在黏上起落架的瞬间打开了接听键，女孩的声音听上去非常冷静——对MJ来说，过于冷静了，“如果我没记错的话，今天是你请我来一起挑礼物的？”  
“抱歉，我马上！”少年似乎被威胁到了，刚飞过伊斯特河就从飞艇上落到高层的楼顶，随后便飞速在纽约上空划出一道道凌厉的弧线。  
“我已经在曼哈顿了！”Peter顺势跳上一辆快速列车的车顶，速度一下子提高不少。市中心的灯火越来越近，远处帝国大厦尖顶散发着星辰一般的光芒。  
“抱歉MJ！”等换上便服的少年来到女孩身后时，古德曼百货的大门已经关上，挂出了歇业的牌子。等过头的MJ似乎没有刚才那么生气，而是盯着手机屏幕聚精会神，“你在看什么？”  
“Night Monkey。”女孩把手机放到Peter眼前，是闪电po出的一段视频，正循环播放着纽约小英雄勇追ATM机歹徒的画面，点击量已近百万，“就在刚才，皇后区，离你家还挺近的。”  
“是吗，我坐地铁来的错过了。”Peter敷衍了一句，斜了斜边上弯起嘴角的量子人。随着夜猴名气的打响，纽约夜空中的小英雄在社交网络拥有了更多人气，不少受到帮助的人都会主动与他合影，一些粉丝也会把他捉拿盗贼的身手录下来放到网上。其中最狂热的就是在学校里总喜欢找他麻烦的闪电。Peter起初并不知道闪电还有当粉头的潜质，总之，“夜猴侠”这个名号就是这位同窗在评论区替他起的——“钢筋丛林中不受引力束缚的夜行者、Night Monkey。”  
Peter也不知道这段话算是他的黑历史还是闪电在文学造诣上的黑历史，总之Tony倒是看热闹不嫌事儿大，每次都要把这段“精彩的点评”拿出来说事，欣赏Peter僵硬的脸色。不过，有朝一日，如果汤普森知道Penis Parker就是他每天能吹一百遍的夜猴侠，或许脸色会比现在的Peter还要难看。  
MJ看了一眼对视频不怎么感冒的Peter：“R线不是停运了吗，你换了哪条线来的？”  
“E。”Peter看了一眼Tony的嘴型，顺便把袖子拉低了一些——赶路之余他忘了把发射器拆下来，“E线，我去了趟诊所耽搁了。医生说这会是我最后一次去找他。”早先时候他确实去过诊所，医生很高兴地告诉他检测指标没有异常，定期检查到此结束。  
“哦，这样，恭喜你，”MJ点点头，敏捷地抽走了少年衣兜里露出半截的报告，来回扫了几眼“原来你的诊所就是上东区那个鼎鼎有名的十月研究所？想必花了不少钱吧？”  
“并没有，诊所把费用全免了，条件是我的数据可以作为研究材料使用。”  
“这么好心？”女孩皱起眉毛，“他们不会是要用你的数据去研究大猩猩吧？”  
“Well，说不定是为了研究Night Monkey的超能力？”Peter从女孩手里夺回自己的报告，折好放回口袋，“毕竟我这个病例也算是奇迹了。”  
“得了吧，”女孩勾起嘴角说道，“热度可不是这么蹭的。”  
周六的第五大道熙熙攘攘，不过相比那些衣着光鲜的男女，Peter和MJ这对学生组合就显得穷酸许多，和周围的环境格格不入，高级百货店里正在准备打烊的门童正透过玻璃看着门口两个背着书包的学生，虽然没有表露出什么异样，但那个打量的眼神说明了一切——你们来错地方了。  
“我觉得，就算是May的50岁生日，买礼服裙似乎也太过隆重，再说衣服款式的喜好因人而异，虽然黑色的经典款一般总不会错，但缺乏新意，而且，”MJ想了想提醒道，“Happy很可能也会送她裙子，我们最好别跟他撞车。”  
“……你说得对。”Peter有些懊恼地点点头，“那该怎么办……”  
“按照你的预算，不如送个胸针什么的，比较别致？”万能搭档量子人在边上建议道。  
“胸针吗？”Peter不自觉地说出了口，幸好MJ以为他只是在提建议。  
“胸针倒是不错，看来你偶尔也会动动脑子。”  
“嘿，送你的大丽花项链可是我自己的主意。”  
“我是在夸你，”女孩挑了一下眉毛，“显然你现在的品味比之前又进步了不少。”Peter很难忽略Tony扩大版的笑容。女孩当然不知道少年这边有个得意洋洋的戏精，她打开手机地图搜索起来：“我在切尔西看到过几家不错的工艺品店，价格也很合适，不如去那边看看？”  
于是，两个年轻人便在鸡尾酒色的夕阳里迈开了步子。量子人很识趣地隐没身影，没有打扰到他们有一搭没一搭的对话。Peter对MJ拿到黑体实习及顺利通过哈佛选拔表示祝贺，MJ倒是依旧酷酷的样子：“你也一定能拿到MIT的通知。”  
“面试都排到这么后面，说实话我有点没底……哇啊啊啊你干嘛?!”Peter的脸被一个冰冷的物体碰了一下。  
“打起精神来，肯定没问题。”MJ举着手里刚买的冰可乐，难得认真地看着男孩说道，“你是我见过最聪明同时也是最努力的人，Peter。”  
“哇……”Peter有些不好意思地挠挠头发，“你这么一本正经地夸我还有点不习惯。”  
“确实，除了我以外也没人会这么夸你了。”MJ笑笑，嘭地打开了可乐罐。喷涌的泡沫让他想起庆功时的香槟。

**************

“Nice work，kid。”对方手拿着高脚香槟，递给他的却是一杯可乐，“抱歉，你还没到年龄。”  
“只是nice work而已吗？我觉得可以换个更高级的词……比如terrific，incredible，impressive…”  
“那可就言不由衷了。”男人笑了笑，提出另一个建议，“既然你不要那件新战衣，不如我提高你的权限怎么样？我敢说这里的实验设备比你的学校好许多，”桌上的手机发出一个简短的提示音，男人放下香槟杯看了一眼，抬头说道，“抱歉，我得去一趟巴黎，好消息是，你能安心上学了，利用这段期间，好好想想我的建议？”  
那个人并不知道，比起那些纷繁复杂的权限来，Peter Parker真正想要的不过是他有那么几分钟的时间完全属于自己，或者仅仅是眼神在自己身上多停留3秒而已。这个愿望如此简单却又难以实现，他的身边簇拥着太多的人，尽管他已经用尽全力从多年前的圈外挤到了如今能够站在他身侧，但和那些更优秀的人相比，却只是个微不足道的小数点。

***************

“太好了，这家还在！”MJ适时打断了他脑海里的片段，蜂巢一战之后，这些断断续续的剧情只多不少，也是Peter为数不多对量子人保留的秘密，他隐约感觉到，这些片段似乎就是水面下的另一个镜像，“之前路过时我就注意到这家店了，很有品位，刚才在地图上怎么都搜不到，我还担心关门了呢。”  
两人推开店门，四下张望了一番，发现店内似乎没有人，深处柜台上一排排的宝石闪着暗光，看上去不像橱窗外看着的那么平价，正在犹豫时，听到耳边响起一个低沉的男声：“欢迎光临。”  
一个貌似是店主的人从颇有些东方气质的屏风后面走出，他神态严肃，口音带着点上城特有的矜持守礼的优越感。  
“额……您好，我们在替一位女士挑选礼物。”男孩紧了紧背包肩带，尽量得体地说道，“不过看上去我们来错地方了。”  
“只要能走进文森特，就不会是来错的顾客，”对方笑了笑，做了个手势邀请他们进屋，“你们可以叫我史蒂分，店里的货品来自世界各地，价格也各有不同，我想一定会有合适的。”他将两人引导到柜台，拿起盒子里躺着的两枚透明的原石说道，“同样的外表下，来自西非的天然钻石和亚利桑那的莫桑石就完全不同，但我并不认为后者没有其存在的价值，”店主侃侃道来，“胸针和衣服一样，需要贴合一个人的身形和气质，两位或许听说过，珠宝行业里有这么一种说法：不是人选择宝石，而是宝石选择主人。”  
这是魔杖店吗？Peter在心里默默吐槽了一下。  
“我们在替一位女士寻找合适的礼物，”MJ很快适应了店内的气氛，男子四平八稳的专业语调起了很大作用，她说道，“这是她五十岁的生日。”  
“umm，那么或许钻石类胸针并不是最佳选择，”对方很快拿出了其他几盘样品，“珍珠，坦桑蓝、橄榄石、贝母，都是可以考虑的，价格也各有不同，您的预算是？”  
Peter报了一个数字。  
“那么这两盘更合适。”对方笑着说道。  
“谢谢您，先生。”Peter感激地看着这位平易近人的店主。  
“Please，叫我史蒂芬就行，这是我的份内事。”对方很识趣地说道，“或许你们愿意花些时间比较一下，而不是匆匆决定。”他冲两人点点头，“我恰好在后头还有些事情要处理。”史蒂芬很快将两位顾客单独留下，转身闪进了屏风里。然而MJ和Peter并不知道，屏风的后面是一个与店内完全不同的空间，而空间那一头，Tony已经早早在等着店主的到来。  
“Yinsen呢？”  
“他坚持去拜访苏黎世的一个精神病院，”史蒂芬抬了抬眉毛问道，“至于你这边的情况，我该说恭喜还是别的什么？”  
“当初就该直接把你的手指掰断。”对方毫不犹豫地回呛，“我猜，现在你们也不打算插手？”  
“准确地说是不该由我们插手。”  
“即使圣殿已经沦陷？”  
“我们失去的只是地理意义上的圣殿而已，”对方带着一种超然的表情说道，“时间与空间都是相对的概念。”史蒂芬看了一眼表情严肃的男子，“既然你已经知道圣殿的事情了，恐怕我这里能给你的新信息并不多。”  
“我只是来确认一下自己的猜测。”男人说道，“关于黑体是怎么做到这一切的，在一夜之间将复联和瓦坎达变成通缉犯，并且把我的一切清除。”


	22. 圣殿流浪者（下）

“如果战衣的反应堆能在宇宙原石的作用下聚变成为一个奇点保留住你的思维信息，证明同样的物质可以在强大外力的干涉下发生聚变，进而扭曲空间，成为一个极其不易察觉的黑洞，”史蒂芬说道，“量子本身虽然无法彻底消灭，但可以被困在奇点中，这样就能解释为什么如此多关于你的信息在瞬间消失殆尽。”

“假设确实如此，那就说明黑体手中有高能的聚变元素，目前看来，很可能是这块宝石的双生，来自同一块振金陨石。”量子人耸耸肩，“看上去这不是奥斯本第一次使用它了。”

“奥氏医疗的看家本领，让无数士兵摆脱PTSD的治疗方法，恐怕就是拜此所赐。”

“能够确认他们和爱因斯坦家族的关系？”

“我们在瑞士找到了足够的证据，足以证明奥斯本的曾祖母丽瑟儿·格罗斯曼正是马塞尔·格罗斯曼家的养女，而这位学者正巧是爱因斯坦大学时期的同窗，与他的第一任夫人米列娃也是好友。”

“原来如此…这就不难解释奥氏为何能在从未加入过曼哈顿计划的情况下掌握关于量子领域的技术，或许正是与这位女性科学家有关。”

“从结果上看，虽然此后再没有发表过任何成果，但米列娃终其一生都在继续着物理学的研究，奥氏的部分技术正是来自于她那些无人问津的草稿，只不过，由于缺乏大规模试验的条件，此前奥氏的方法充其量只能针对个体，通过定向抽取信息的方式消除大脑中令人不快的记忆，可想要一瞬间消除全球所有人脑中关于某一个人的信息和与此相关的所有记忆非常困难，构筑这样的奇点需要巨大的能量，关键问题就在于如何控制这个高能聚变不成为一场可怕的爆炸。”

“于是电弧控制器就派上了用场，”Tony点点头，“许多年前班纳的事故也好，新泽西实验室的事故也好，都是因为高能聚变得不到有效控制造成的，有了电弧的话，情况就大不相同。”

“不过，想要拿到这项技术并不容易，毕竟这是史塔克工业的最高机密。”

“所以就有了昆丁·贝克这枚棋子，”被点名的创始人说道，“某方面来说着实令人印象深刻，他们甚至没有用任何值得大书特书的高科技，不过就是几台投影仪和人们的恐惧，就能将过去人人称赞的‘好邻居’打造成一个无恶不作的混蛋，进而打垮整个复联……”

“Classic，”另一个人点评道，“人们在回顾历史的时候能看到无数次同样的招数，却仍然会无数次踏进同一条河流。”

“再次证明多么高超的权限保护都可能毁于极其廉价、甚至没有任何技术含量可言的舆论操控，背后的真正目标就是电弧和冷聚变元素，并且这是一桩双赢的买卖。”

“双赢？”店主抬了抬眉毛，“这么说不光是黑体咯？”

“复联的成立，本身是神盾局的授意，若不是足够的力量在背后撑腰不会轻易被人攻破，但从成立之初，就一直有股势力对复联的力量抱有戒心。”

“看来你有怀疑对象了？”

“我还以为自己不会记得这个名字，不过事实上我确实对这个人有印象，鹰派中的鹰派，空军五星上将费尔曼·法兰基，”Tony说道，“过去我在生意上同他有过交集，他是冷战后少数坚定的保守派之一，在核裁军的呼声中一直致力于扩大核辐射研究的范围，不光是武器、甚至也包括人体，基里安的项目就曾经受到过他名下基金会的赞助。电弧反应堆研发成功后不久，他便连同国会里的一些议员发起议案向我施压，甚至企图在索科维亚协定里做手脚，要求向军队开放这项技术，我没理会他罢了。”他抬头看了一眼脸色不佳的史蒂芬，“单是美国就有不少势力对联盟的技术和瓦坎达的资源虎视眈眈，但有本事出手的屈指可数。”

“所以，盯上圣殿的是国防部？”

“对于国防部来说，在迟迟无法拿下瓦坎达的情况下，圣殿所在地的能量物质是非常理想的军事资源，而站在黑体的角度，若要维持奇点的稳定，电弧本身也需要消耗大量的能量，这就需要源源不断的能源供给……”男人耸耸肩，迎着对方的目光，“从目前的情况看，他们正在有条不紊地推进这个计划，能量点之间正逐渐被打通，形成一张覆盖全球的网络。”

“一张永久封存真相的网络？”

“毕竟如今的这个现实是建立在谎言上的，”量子人毫不掩饰自己的担忧，“但我怀疑国防部的野心不仅仅是给武器库里的兵器充个电或者改造几个人体兵器这么简单。”

“从你们跟那些冒牌黑豹交手的几次记录来看，你的担心不无道理。”史蒂芬点头赞成，“它们的行动模式更接近于微观跃迁而非宏观世界，而且，你的攻击对他们有效，能够很快破解他们的行动轨迹。因此这些攻击者更可能只是纯粹的量子，只不过被赋予了‘Black Panther’的形态，这一点我倒是有些不明白。”

“我猜这个误会源自海登天文馆那位坠楼的少年，他留下了‘Black Panther’这条信息，而一旦有了‘在海登遭遇黑豹’的概念，量子也就会反映出你脑海中预设的样子，打个比方的话，就跟博格特一样。”

“什么？”

“博格特，一种可以根据巫师本人的思维意识改变形体的魔法生物。”男人的眼神里带着点微妙的优越感，轻快地说道，“哈利波特与密室，在来的路上我用Parker的手机看完了这部小说，比想象中有趣，怎么，我还以为这是你们法师的必修读物呢？”

“Whatever，”史蒂芬难得翻了个白眼，“所以你跟那孩子是怎么回事？既然你的信息都被困在黑体的奇点里，那么这样的形态又是从哪儿来的？”

“比起这个我们更应该关注那张由能量点联系起来的网络对国防部的意义，”对方用一贯的块语速强行把话题绕了回去，“这不光是一张收集能源的网络，从曼谷的经历来看，黑体恐怕是在国防部的受益下依样画葫芦，用电弧和能量点本身蕴含的高能物质构建一张覆盖全球的虫洞网络，一旦技术完全成熟，武器和军队就能通过量子传输在瞬间被派往世界各地，这恐怕才是国防部如此积极占领圣殿的最终目的。”男人望着流亡者说道，“我们必须毁掉它，不光是那颗宝石，还有国防部企图延伸到世界各地的触角。”

“你知道在虫洞联通的情况下其中一个发生坍缩会造成什么后果吗？”史蒂芬摇了摇头，“一颗恒星的爆炸释放出大量的能量，瞬间影响到其他与其联通的恒星，一场全球规模的聚变，其破坏力不亚于6年前的那个响指。”

“所以，我的计划是在毁掉海登的同时把所有的能量点一齐关闭，量子形态下这点不难做到。”

“原谅我必须指出这个计划中的2个弱点，”史蒂芬这次举起了两个手指，跳过男人的一脸嫌弃说道，“首先，你不知道那些能量点的分布，到时候只要出现一个漏网之鱼，爆炸能量就会全部集中到那里，造成的结果恐怕是一样的，差不多相当于新泽西研究所加上班纳的事故还要再乘以几千万倍。”

“怎么，你师傅把头发练得一根不剩，居然连能量点在哪儿都不知道？”男人的眉毛扭在一起。

“我们所有圣殿的地点，但这并不是全部，即使加上已知的那些黑体电站…不过关于这一点，Yinsen说他想到一个办法，这才推迟行程特意去了一趟别处，”相比Tony眉头紧皱，史蒂芬虽然态度平静，但也并不轻松，“假设他真的能找到答案，那么还有第二个问题：你这种自杀式行为是建立在Peter手里那颗宝石的基础上的，别急着反驳，我知道你打的什么算盘，所谓‘双生’，也就是一荣俱荣一毁俱毁，这种天然的纠缠关系几乎等同于牢不可破，但你自己不可能带着宝石冲进海登，所以最后还是得靠Parker，到时候他就在聚变的中心，恐怕无论如何都逃不过厄运。”

“你以为想要利用双生纠缠的只有我一个？”Tony笑了一下，“如果奥斯本知道海登宝石的来由，那么他一定正在拼命寻找另一颗，双生可以带来毁灭，也可以带来无法攻破的稳定关系，一旦Parker手里的宝石与海登重新合二为一，奇点就能维持永恒，将秘密永远封存。”

“……等等，难道你是想？！”

史蒂芬忽然间明白了对方的意思，在他转头的瞬间，屏风的隔离刷地一声变成透明，以便观察店内发生的一切。店主望向似乎已有选择、并因为等得有些不耐烦而开始在店里四处晃悠的两个学生，侧目问道：“你准备告诉他吗？”

“什么？”

“你的计划。”

“当然不。”

斯特兰奇没有追问原因，这片小小的空间陷入了短暂的沉默，另一边的少年似乎被屏风上的纹样吸引了，走到跟前来仔细观摩，丝毫没有察觉到另一面空间里注视的目光。少年的眉眼比刚见面时长开了不少，骨骼也变得有些大人模样，唯一没有变的是那双眼睛，即使在经历了这么多风雨后，Tony还是能想起第一次他看着自己说出那句话的样子。

“你知道吗，斯特兰奇，我做过太多让自己后悔的事情，大多数情况下，过不了多久就能释怀，”他的低音里带着某种叹息，史蒂芬没有接话，“但这一件，我永远都不会原谅自己。”男孩的脸庞近在咫尺，目光正对着另一头的男人，量子人的手指下意识摸上屏风，轻轻落在男孩脸颊处一个浅色的伤口，那是蜂巢一战中落下的新疤痕，已经接近痊愈。

“他认为这是一种幸运——得到这些能力、成为一个与众不同的人，以及遇到我……哈，老天……你能想象世界上有比这更糟的三件套吗？”

“确实够倒霉的。”隔了几秒，圣殿的流浪者轻声地、用一种半开玩笑半认真的语气说道。

“我试过用各种方式补救：最好的战衣、最高级的系统，甚至把最高的权限给他，以为这样就能给他最万全的保护，”指尖划过年轻人的脸庞，“但我错了，这只会让他成为众矢之的，现在发生的一切，如果不是我当初急于阻止队长过于自私，就不会发生……”

话音未落，仿佛有什么感应一般，Peter也将手放到了屏风上，恰好与量子人的掌心重叠在一起，指尖相接处闪出几道小小的火花，在男孩棕色的眼睛里发出耀眼的反光。

“或许你不该把责任都揽到自己身上，”史蒂芬见状走上前来，嘴角带着几分微笑，“一千四百万分之一的运算也需要考虑各种因素，不只是你一个人。”店主望着两人指尖飞舞的光斑，心情愉悦，“我听说你回来后Peter持续了好几个月的色盲症很快痊愈了，视神经细胞奇迹般恢复了对光的感知，你有想过原因吗？”

“应该是受到了宝石能量的影响。”

“你们这些只看西方小说的人真应该扩充一下眼界，东方哲学有时候更能解释科学无法阐明的东西，”这一回，优越感到了前任外科主刀的身上，“我曾经读到过这样一句诗，”他一边朝屏风外面走，想去招呼两位久等的客人，一边在离开前回头竖起手指，微笑着说道：

“爱是热，而被爱，是光。”


	23. Devils Roll The Dice (上)

纽约不是个特别安全的地方，夜班也常常比日班辛苦,索性有个能接梗的搭档，执勤倒也不至于太过无聊。Sam&Bucky听上去不像是硬核摇滚，更像是脱口秀组合，不过他们在警局里的战功倒是非常显赫，虽然其中的一半应该归“夜猴”所有。

“反正有人替我们执勤，何乐而不为？”Sam钻出警车，伸了伸拦腰。

让我重申一遍，纽约不是个特别安全的地方，任何时候，警察摸鱼都可以看作一个flag。

还没等片警把懒腰伸完，远处就传来了爆炸声——准确的说并不是什么爆炸声，而是金属撞击与钢筋垮塌的声响，伴随着剧烈的灰尘蘑菇云和火星。

“皇后区大桥发生险情，请求支援！”两个片警汇报完毕后立刻向大桥的方向进发，但对讲机里却传来阻止的声音。

“案件已由天锤局接手，不要前往，重复，不要前往。”

“什么？”Bucky露出不可置信的表情，“这是什么鬼东西？天锤？”

“你不知道吗，最近黑体和国防部新弄了一个天锤局出来，”听到不用自己出力，Sam又开始补上刚才那个懒腰，“似乎是为了解决神秘袭击事件。”他看了一眼满脸不满的搭档，“别这么不高兴，那些鬼东西的力量可不是咱们普通人能搞定的。”

“可是桥上应该还有普通市民需要疏散！”

“我猜他们也能搞定？你知道，天锤有那些钢筋铁骨的机器人。”

但Bucky似乎并没有被说服：”Come on！”他坐进警车，招呼一脸不情愿的搭档上车，并给出了一个合理的理由，“我们是这个区的巡警，虽然不能参与战斗，但有义务保护辖区的市民。”

几分钟后，被迫上车的Sam被困在皇后大桥附近的人流和车流中激情开骂：”有时候我tmd真希望自己没遇到你这个扫把星！！”

“Not now！”Bucky选择弃车步行，一边指挥惊慌地民众撤离一边在人流中艰难求生，“这边走！不要挤！不要挤！”

“面部识别巡警921、922，这里不需要你们，请立刻撤出现场。”现场果然驻守了黑体的机器士兵，而且的语气并不那么友好，“如果你们继续停留我会报告给你们的上司。”

“要是我现在自己能决定的话倒是非常乐意退出，”Sam指了指身边混乱拥挤的人流，“你们确定不需要NYPD帮忙？”

“请立刻撤出现场。”

虽然桥上的人已经疏散得差不多，但周边似乎不在机器士兵的搭理范畴，看上去他们只想给桥上的人搭一个擂台而已？

“你们是警察吗！”还没等他们看个明白，一个女士忽然从人群中一把拦住了两人，“拜托，有个女孩在车里！”

“车里？”Bucky一下子紧张起来，“你是说在桥上？！”

“是的，在桥上！那辆校车巴士上！”女士看上去异常慌乱，身上的制服显示她是罗德岛某家私立幼儿园的老师，看样子是带着孩子来纽约游学的，“我们清点孩子的时候发现少了一个！最后排的那个女孩，刚出事的时候我们叫所有孩子藏在座位底下！她没能一起跑出来！拜托！”

“嘿你们听到了吗机器人……001或者002？！”Sam冲着机器战士们吼道，但对方没有丝毫反应。就在这个时候，片警手里的对讲机响了起来，听筒里传来上司的怒吼：“Wilson？！Barnes？！汇报你们的位置！！”

“我们在哈德逊事发的大桥，老大，这里需要支……”

“为什么你们tmd去了现场？！马上给我滚回来！好好在长岛呆着！”

“听着老大，天锤的机器人根本不管周围居民的死活！”

“我再说最后一遍，”对讲机里的老大听上去头发掉了一大半，“这是国防部的命令，这件事由天锤接手了，他们的权限高于警方，别给我们辖区惹麻烦！”

“吃干饭的老头子！”Bucky还没来得及反驳，对讲机就被冲上来的Sam切断，“他们要是不管，就该由我们管！”突然从摸鱼状态变成战斗状态的搭档向Bucky使了个眼色。在不算太长的搭档生涯里，这个组合已经有了成熟的暗号和作战方案，一个眼神就能敲定下一步的行动方针。

“那孩子叫什么名字？”

“Morgen，她叫Morgen！”教师已经泣不成声，两个警察立刻开始了行动。纽约的片警大多数时间都在和熟悉当地路况的小偷们斗智斗勇，因此，他们对一些歪门邪道的路子特别熟悉，比如皇后区大桥，竣工于1909年，东侧一头连接罗斯福岛，一头连接皇后区大桥公园。大桥公园里常常有一些流浪汉和拾荒人，他们知道从公园的哪个角落的哪个废旧楼梯，能直接跑去早就被封锁但又被悄悄挖开一个洞的铁丝门，在往前跑过几段废弃的天桥和铁轨，尚未开通的缆车轨道早就铺设完毕，从那里只需要一个信仰之跃，小心别磕破脑袋，你就能抵达皇后区大桥。

前雇佣兵Bucky显然比正规军出生的Sam更适应复杂的地势结构，他率先冲进了战场，而Sam跟得有些吃力。空无一人的桥面硝烟四起，许多车都发生了相撞，还有几个牺牲者挂在路边和围栏上。半空中火星四溅，几个黑影在空中激烈搏斗着，塔桥的钢结构正经受严峻的考验。

“你确定我们的配枪能搞定这个？”

“看到校车了，我进去找人！你在外面观察。”雇佣兵丝毫没有被，朝着不远处的校车敏捷地冲了过去。

“OK，fine……”Sam无奈地上膛前行，但很快就前方塔桥的一根横梁已经摇摇欲坠，“这里撑不了多久了Bucky！”他冲着对讲机喊。

“我找到她了！你是叫Morgen对吗？”对讲机那头的回答令人欣慰，除了小女孩的回答听上去非常害怕之外，“好的Morgen，别害怕，看到了吗，我是警察，现在我们得一起出去！”

就在这时，整个桥体都传来雷鸣般的震动，一侧的水面高度开始上升，桥体开始倾斜，校车开始不受控制地滑动。

“Help！！”Sam立刻向前冲过去，但他一个人的力量根本无法阻止车辆的侧滑，“嘿机器人！！这车里有个孩子！！”桥上着火的没着火的车辆顷刻间都开始向同一个方向倾斜，钢梁发出尖锐的悲鸣，但机器人似乎不为所动，依然在追击那个黑影。

“Bucky！”Sam终于冲到了校车附近，想要拉开车门，但车辆遭到撞击后已经变形，他们只能想办法砸窗逃生。半空中的战士们压根没把地面上渺小的人类放在眼里，随着战斗的加剧，桥体越来越倾斜，头顶那根横梁也越来越下垂。就在车窗砸破的瞬间，整座大桥发出深渊猛兽一般的嘶吼，横梁直落而下，眼看就要砸向校车。Sam眼睁睁看着巨大的钢铁向自己横冲而来，千钧一发之际，只听“砰”一声巨响，火光中窜出的一道黑影将横梁击出几米开外，瞬间解除了危机。

“你们怎么样!”

Sam终于在一片混乱中看清了那道黑影，那是一个跟他差不多高矮的女声，全身被一种奇异的金属战衣覆盖，虽然用“搞笑”这个词不太礼貌，但家伙头上居然还带着一个长了猫耳朵的面罩。

“还……行？”等等，这不该是敌人吗？“怎么，这是化妆舞会吗？你是猫女？”

“谢天谢地不是。”那人似乎还挺好说话，不像是什么凶神恶煞的反派，“我会护送你们逃出去……”

话音未落又是一阵强大的冲击波，一台长着翅膀的鸟人发出一道红光：“该死的瓦坎达佬，今天你别想逃！”皇后区大桥东段开始不受控制地坍塌，车子钢筋像瀑布一样向着河面倾倒，强大的冲击力中Sam一把拉住了从车里拼命钻身出来的Bucky，一辆辆着火的车辆从他们身边掠过，小女孩在警察怀里发出惊叫，但好歹无恙，Sam的左手死命拉着搭档，硝烟中，他发现自己的右臂被紧紧扣住，一抬头竟是一团熟悉的白色丝，再往上，则是给自己送了不少破案率的夜猴侠。

“Hey，伙计们！看来你们遇到了麻烦？”

“哦，是夜壶侠！”Sam勉强打了个招呼，猫耳朵听罢发出一阵讪笑。

“桥撑不了多久！”虽然及时赶到的夜猴侠为大桥紧急做了包扎，但毕竟对抗不了重力，他能感觉到桥体依然在缓慢塌陷，虽然他也是冲着那个黑影来的，但现在可不是抓人的时候，“伙计们，这儿有个孩子！咱们先停战救人怎么样！”

“别挡路臭小子！”很显然，天锤的人并不想为了一个小孩放跑对手，战斗仍在进行，鸟人对Peter的提议很不满，他的目标只有瓦坎达逃犯，眼里根本没有这支救援小分队，黑影奋力闪躲，好几次炮火都差点击中Peter他们，但火力却在逐渐减弱，方向也开始逐渐偏离。

“这边交给我，Morgan交给你了！”虽然看不到量子人的形态，但Peter立刻明白搭档已经控制了对方的操作系统。毫秒之间，一阵熟悉的强风打乱了他的阵脚，巨大的冲力让他一下子滚到侧边，下面的一串人发出惊叫。

糟了！Peter因突如其来的攻击慌了神，捆绑桥体的几根丝线在冲击下突然绷断，桥面又开始倾斜，挂在边缘的几辆车落入水中。

“No,No,No！！” Peter艰难地腾出一个手来想要进行补救，但远处熟悉的呼救声让Peter他分了神。

“救救我，夜猴侠！”烟雾和火光中他诧异地发现了闪电的身影，灰头土脸的同学被困在敞篷车里，正和车体一起无力地向倾斜方向滑落。Peter赶紧腾出一只手来发射了又一道丝线黏住车体，但这样一来夜猴的行动被彻底封印住，两边都动弹不得使不上力。

“老天！要掉下去了！！”闪电发出惊呼，Peter的手也撕裂般疼痛起来。

“你的车还能启动吗？”挂在半空的Sam问道，同时给Peter使了个眼色，“如果能的话，你就能把我们拉上去。”

“我不知道！！”

“Come on 闪电！这样下去我们都会死的！试试看发动你的车！！”Peter鼓励道。

“不行！！他没反应！！”闪电一脸烟灰，眼睛吓得血红，手忙脚乱地拨弄着车上的按钮，“我要死了！！”

“你可以！！”Peter咬着牙，“我会坚持到你成功为止！带我们出去，闪电！！否则大家都会死的！”

“不行……哦老天！！”乱成一锅粥的闪电突然露出不可思议的表情，“这操作系统活了！！能发动了！”他试着踩了一下油门，车子开始向前缓缓移动起来，但很快他就发现了问题，“动力系统恢复不到最高值！”他看着Peter——这意味着后面挂着的人太重了，而随着坡度越来越大，爬升的难度也越来越大。头顶的钢梁发出尖锐的嘶鸣，剩下的丝线尽数断裂，桥面加速向水面砸去。

“动不了！！tmd动不了！！”闪电猛踩油门车子却只能保持不动而已。千钧一发之际最底下的Bucky不知哪里来的力气，一把将女孩向Peter抛了上去。

“别管我们！！接住孩子！！”

Peter下意识发射丝线将惊恐万状的小女孩接住，一把将她裹到怀里，与此同时闪电的跑车一下子冲了出去，沿着抬升的坡道一路狂飙，Peter几乎被钢梁砸到失去意识，车子还没开到一半桥面就已经七零八落，闪电一路尖叫，黑暗的湖面传来巨响，失重感瞬间袭来。就在这时，Peter忽然感觉到一个黑影冒着炮火窜到身边，给了他们不大不小的一托，掉落的车子勉强攀上了岸边残留的桥面支架，一路碰擦撞进灌木丛。

Peter忍着剧痛简单确认了女孩的状况，小姑娘毫发无伤，居然在他怀里睡着了，闪电则晕在副驾驶上。

“我叫了医护，这里没问题。”Tony在他耳边紧张地说道，“返回洛伦兹，你的手臂和背部伤得不轻。”

“不行，必须快些去救那两个警察！”男孩果断将女孩放到了闪电身边，转身重新冲入身后像铁达尼号一般下沉的废墟，“别担心，我的恢复能力很强！”夜猴侠不顾对方反对，折回去在受限的视野中寻找着两个警察的踪迹，弥漫的尘硝中，唯有几台黑体机器人的探照灯光能够辨认，Peter很快发现两个警察挂在某处钢筋之间，黑豹被压也在附近，似乎受了伤，而鸟人差不多已经锁定胜局，正打算给瓦坎达敌人最后一击，但如果这么做，两位生死不明的警察也会随之送命。Peter看准时机对着鸟人的炮火筒发射蛛丝，用尽力气将火力偏转。

“原来你还没死啊，小猴子？”对方忍着恼怒问道，机器装备上原本畅通的光路出现短暂的频闪，鸟人看了看手里的装备，似乎已经料到被控制的结局，“又是刚才的老一套？”

“现在完全可以活捉黑豹，为什么要把两个警察也卷进去！”Peter言辞强硬。

“因为如果不趁现在的话，援兵就会赶到啦。”鸟人并没有因为自己的武器被控制而显出任何让步的意思，Peter很快发现了原因，尘硝散去的废墟上，一道道的黑影正逐渐显现，而他们已经被围在中心。

“你看，稍不留神就有这么多。”奇怪的是，同为包围圈内的鸟人却一点都不紧张，反而用了一种像在介绍同伴的语气，“对了，在你背后也有一只。”

Peter这才惊觉自己的背后也已经被锁定，但他并不知道自己回头的瞬间黑体这边已经重新准备好了射击，方才被阻断的电流不知怎么恢复了过来，而他的搭档却没能及时提示他身后的危险。

铺天盖地的剧痛从头部直落而下，覆盖了所有其他感官，金属对皮肉的撕扯感越来越强烈，那些细密的痛感变成一只手臂扼住他的脖子勒住了他的呼吸，肺部的血腥味翻江倒海，当他因为剧烈的窒息感而猛然睁开眼睛呼吸时，只看到黝黑的天幕上挂着一个他从未见过的图案——猩红色的圆形，像是一张网，又像是一张面具。

……这是……什么？！

他的喉咙被金属铁钳牢牢卡住，怎么掰也掰不动，他甚至能听到骨骼受到压迫的悲鸣。天幕中那个触目惊心的图案来自他手腕上的发射器，而他的面前则是半张金属半张肉体的狰狞的笑脸。

“本来想抓个黑豹，没想到碰到一只下水沟里的跟屁虫，”他发誓自己听到过这个声音，可是他想不起是在哪里，但接下来的这个称呼却大大出乎夜猴的意料，“你好啊，复仇者。”


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter24：Devils Roll The Dice (中)  
“Avenger”  
这个词他并不陌生。在过去的大半年里，这个组织的名称频繁出现在各大报纸的头条。那是一群危险人物，和企图挟振金威胁世界的瓦坎达一样，是六年前那场夺走了世界一半生命的元凶。在紧张的12年级阶段他并没有花太多的时间在搞清楚那些纷繁复杂的标志上，但Peter依然有依稀的印象，天空中的这个图案似乎曾是其中一位成员的标志。  
但是现在的情况是，对方这是在称呼他？！  
夜猴回不了头，无法确认身后是不是站了其中一个所谓的复仇者，可是无论他心中冒出多少惊讶和诧异，Peter都十分确定对方的眼睛是直勾勾地瞪着他的。在澄清之前他首先需要考虑的是如何挣脱，而现在这个情况对他来说简直恶劣到了极点，更何况卡住他脖子的人似乎并不想听他的辩解。  
……Tony！快来帮忙！  
他在心里发出无声的呼救，但是量子人仿佛消失了一般，空中的可怕图案逐渐隐没，从某一秒开始，换成了那颗宝石开始隐隐发光，抓住他脖子的手似乎是因为惊诧而松了一下。  
“老天……我们费劲心思找了这么久的东西，竟然在你手里！！”少年刚想趁机挣脱就被人看穿了意图，钳制很快再次收紧，这次的眼神里甚至带上了赤裸裸的恨意，“你们这群人还真就是不能消停哪怕一秒钟，是不是？”对方的脸上挂着伤痕和烟尘，但冰灰色的眼睛却亮得可怕，仿佛硝烟中的一把利刃，“说实话，虽然你坏了我不少好事，但我曾经也想大人大量，放你一马，谁知你竟然还不识好歹……”脖子上的力气依旧没有放松的迹象，非但没有放松，反而像是要置他于死地那样越收越紧，大脑逐渐开始缺氧的情况下夜猴试图寻找其他的办法，但是周围并没有可供他使用的武器，远处的黑豹似乎想来帮忙，但陷于黑体机器人的重重包围之下寸步难行，更何况他现在必须全力对抗脖子上的握力，否则可能立刻像一只小虫那样被对方按死。“死亡”两个字第一次飘过了Peter的念头，狰狞的笑容越来越大，几乎要吞噬掉他的意识。也就是在黑暗的缝隙中，他忽然看到了对方胸口隐约的光亮。蓝色的光亮，和他手腕上的微光非常相似，发光的位置在那个攻击者的胸口，像是某种反应堆。  
“你在干什么？！”另一台机器人飞了过来，对讲机里传来对金属鸟人的指责。  
“看看他手腕上的东西，我们找了半天闹出这么大的动静，没想到得来全不费工夫。”  
“既然东西找到了拿过来就是，你想弄死他吗？”  
“啧……”看上去另一头似乎是鸟人的上司，这边的铁抓露出不服气的表情，不自觉地松了一下手。  
就是现在！！少年猛然抬手冲着那个光点发射出一道丝线，借着拉力和惯性抓住对方吃惊的空档一下子冲到战士面前，就着那个光点狠狠地砸下一拳，砰的一声之后他才感觉到拳头上的剧痛，可那个光点的罩子只是碎了几条裂缝。但奇怪的是包括手腕上的宝石在内，亮光却更加明亮，似乎是听到了什么召唤聚拢起来的萤火虫一般。  
“该死的蜘蛛侠！”这一拳下来对方终于恼羞成怒，也开始对Peter发动攻击，两人在夜空中打斗起来，Peter这边并没有太多具有攻击力的招数，他只能不停躲闪扰乱对方的节奏，以此找到最佳的时机，被机器人包围的黑豹也在逃窜的空隙中送来支援，时不时将机器人引到Peter他们的战线上提供干扰，少年能够感觉到那些机器人胸口也开始发出光亮，宝石之间开始发生共鸣般的效果。  
如果他想的没错的话……那么，或许有个办法能在一招之内摆脱所有的追杀。  
发现了可能的战术后他立刻付诸行动，几轮躲藏下来对方已经被他弄得有些摸不着头脑，又一次黑豹干扰了鸟人的视线后，他瞅准时机从隐蔽处冲到对方面前发射出两坨丝线将他压到桥面，又趁着另一条丝线冲入空中为自己创造出一个俯冲的动力，伴随着地心引力的加速和本身的惯性一拳将带着发射器的手砸入了对方的胸口。  
金属的崩裂声和敌人的嘶吼充斥着身边弥漫的硝烟，金属人一把握住男孩插入自己胸膛的手腕，发射器在强大的压迫力之下裂开了一道口子，桥面如同铁达尼的甲板倾斜着砸入水中，可此时对方扭曲狰狞的脸上居然出现了一抹笑意。  
“既然你自己送上门来，这块宝石我就收下了。”  
糟糕！  
发射器和对方胸口的动力装置一同碎裂，光线从被破坏的洞口喷涌而出，Peter全身僵硬、大脑一片空白，他没有意识到身边的其他机器人的胸口也开始分奔离析发射出刺眼的光芒，整座大桥正在光的包围中完成彻底垮塌前的最后一次挣扎。  
光波和水波交织在一起，在没入水面的瞬间，鸟人抬手给了尚未来得及阻止起防守的男孩一个重击，钝痛之下少年只来得及喊出一句 “Tony！”，便一头扎入了初春的河水中。  
==========  
“Pete，Pete？”  
“发生了……什么？”他抬起头，揉揉眼睛，面前是一个从未见过的短发美女。  
“你能帮忙看着他吗？”姿色颇有些美艳的女士无奈地看着Peter，似乎在为什么事情发愁，“这家伙的伤口发炎，现在有些低烧，但死活不愿意打针。”  
“这点小伤不需要打针。”棕色卷发的家伙身上好几处都绑着绷带，说完就扯到了脸上的伤口，“嗷……今天还要改装一些设备。”  
“辛苦你了。”漂亮的绿眼睛女士对着Peter露出歉意的微笑，少年点点头接下了新任务。  
“Friday，你准备好工作了吗？”深夜时分，不肯好好休息的家伙趁着整栋大楼都进入休眠的时候溜出了卧室。他一手举着冰袋顶在自己头上，一边呼唤着AI助手，但电脑里的女声给出了无情的拒绝。  
“抱歉，在您体温降到正常范围前装备测试系统无法启动，只能适用影片点播功能。”  
“……这是谁的设定？”举着冰袋的手放了下来。  
“我的。”门口响起少年的声音，“您应该好好躺着休息，不应该跑到实验室里来。”  
棕发男子似乎被摆了一道，皱了一下眉毛后悔道：“……就不该把权限给你。”  
在科技如此发达的世界中，高难度手术可以由高精度机器人完成，但一些小伤小病却仍需要靠药物和休息才能达到最好的疗效。  
“为什么消炎剂还不能实现微针注射？”被男孩逮到顺便还挨了一针的棕色眼睛中年人裹着被子发出抱怨，“看来医学界除了基连那样的怪胎就是不思进取的庸医。”  
“医生认为您不需要注射强效抗生素。”事实上是因为病患的身体在多年的战斗中已经承受了过多的药剂治疗，医生并不希望在低烧这种小病上采用太过快速激进的疗法，因此只允许采用最基本的药物配合口服，“我为您挑了草莓味的。”  
听者并没有被完全说服，但还是在少年的紧逼下皱着眉头喝掉了被子里的液体。  
“等您恢复了我会请您吃冰淇淋。”  
“Whatever。”完全没有了发型可言的卷发喃喃退回了被子里，室内的温度并不低，但伤员除了脑袋瓜子微微发烫之外身体却很冷，甚至在被褥的遮掩下不由自主地打冷战。Peter看着那双在灯光下闪烁的眼睛，忽然从被子下面抓住了那个不安分的手，  
“您冷吗？”认真起来的话，少年的力量原本就比普通人要大，更何况是一个伤病中的普通人。在接收到了眼神中默认的信息后，他怀着一点不怎么坦荡的庆幸和另一部分坦荡的担心钻进了被子里。  
“电影？”毛茸茸的脑袋很快凑到了少年的下巴上，对方的体温其实很高，Peter展开手小心地绕过伤口，搂住那具身体，某些重量填满了他的心房，皮肤的接触让他的耳根有些发烫。他集中精力，将意识放到亮起的电视屏幕上。平静的夜色里，墨西哥小镇的故事在漫天飘落的万寿花瓣中展开，这是一个有关遗忘与追寻的感人童话，Peter在故事的最后非常没有形象地流下眼泪。  
幸亏另外一个人已经睡着，否则那个喜欢给别人乱起绰号的家伙一定会叫他“哭鼻子宝宝”。绰号发明者本人是个出没于硝烟中的铁甲战士，但在睡着的时候却特别像个孩子，但也可能是因为那些睫毛过于好看、或者那些呼吸过于柔软的关系。  
Peter的目光落到略微贴着自己锁骨的嘴唇上。很久之，他曾借着酒劲吻过他一次，那双喜欢甜食的双唇尝起来就像奶油味的爆米花，但却像马卡龙一样柔软。但除了这个后来被称为‘玩笑’的吻之外，他们之间甚至连一个货真价实的拥抱都不曾发生过。  
不过，他现在已经拥有了在他身边的资格，虽然和当初预想的不太一样。但Peter早就已经心满意足了。只不过，他从来没有机会告诉他，那是他发自内心的、最认真的一个玩笑。  
Peter小心翼翼地把手指卡进对方的指缝里，一个坚硬的触感提醒了他——这个人已经订婚了，和一位优秀的女士。在碰到那枚戒指的时候，他的心脏就像是被锋利的纸片边缘割破了千千万万遍。  
他当然应该和比自己优秀千万倍的人在一起，当然应该和拥有足够力量保护他的人在一起——在他受伤的时候能够主持整个团队的运行、能够挡下来自各方面的压力、能够调动得了联合国的协作、撑得住来自其他公司的挑战——而不是只会陪在一身伤痛的战士身边看看电影而已。  
月光洒在飘散的空气中，少年怀着深深的自责，轻吻了对方渗这虚汗的额头。嘴唇碰触到的瞬间，世界再次天翻地覆，他感觉到原本存在的实体开始瓦解、消融，仿佛是阳光下脆弱的雪花，或是沙漠中随风飞扬的尘土，他甚至觉得自己快要消失了。体内升腾起巨大的恐惧，他听到自己对着那双眼睛喊着“Please”喊着“我不想走”，但分崩离析的感觉并没有消失，他逐渐听不清自己到底在喊什么，他想要站起来，可身体的各个部分却在挣扎中逐渐变成灰烬，原本被他搂在怀里的男人这次搂住了他、注视着他、喊着他的名字。  
他想，他终于得到了这个人的全部关注。  
于是他终于不再企图对抗，他闭上了眼睛。  
在视线中最后一抹亮光消失之前，他看到对方凑上来，像之前那轮月光中的画面那样，回吻了他的额头。


	25. Devils Roll The Dice（下）

睁开眼睛的瞬间，Peter首先看到一只巨大的灰色老鼠踩着水从面前跑过（尾巴甚至还傲慢地抽到了他的鼻尖），随后是空空如也的手腕——宝石不见了？！

发射器破裂的瞬间冲入夜猴的脑海，他一个激灵起身，随后又被遍布全身的骨骼的疼痛牵扯到发出一声惨叫，老鼠似乎也被吓了一跳，加速溜进了空洞黝黑的通道中。四周的空间发出回声，喉咙里充满了血腥味和灼烧感。少年咬牙坚持把身体撑起来，发现自己似乎是到了纽约的某条下水道里。

“精彩的一击，不过就是有些用力过猛。”边上的阴影里传来熟悉但略显虚弱的女声，定睛一看Peter发现那竟是皇后区大桥上的黑豹女，只不过对方似乎没了之前灵活乱窜的精神，显得有些疲惫。

没有察觉到危险的少年靠到墙面上缓缓喘了口气，发现包裹住对方真容的面具已经不知去向，面前看着他的只是一张普普通通的黑人女孩的脸庞。被损坏的战衣看上去就像曼谷那栋7亿元狗啃的大楼那样混合了一股奇异的金属感，上面有一处明显的撕裂伤，围绕脖子一圈是某种类似部落项链的花纹，虽然女孩还坐在地上站不起身，但看上去血已经止住了，

“我有特殊的草药，这点伤问题不大，”对方一边耸肩一边回答了他眼神中的疑虑，同时还有一些赞赏的语气，“顺便，我还以为马修·沃恩之后不会有人把集体爆头玩得这么溜了。”

“集体爆头？”

“你的那一拳不仅摧毁了鸟人的能量源，还引发了连锁反应，看上去所有天锤士兵的能量源都受到了影响，在瞬间发生爆破，我听说皇后区大桥已经很久没有在新年之外的时间段燃放烟花了，”女孩的目光落在对方空空如也的手腕上，“而这个绝杀不光是你一个人完成的，对吗？”

少年在对方直白的目光下不自觉地握住了自己空荡荡的手腕：“我没有义务回答叛军和杀人犯的问题。”

“如果我没记错的话，营救Morgan的时候我可是站在你们这一边的。”

“那么班纳教授和布拉德呢？”

“那个高中生出事的时候我还在泰国，信不信由你，不过班纳博士背上的抓痕确实是我钢爪留下的，但我是为了救他，把他推下去恰恰是天锤的人，何况那时候博士还是变异巨人的形态，身体上能够受得了我这样的拉扯……”

“哈，巨人？”少年拧起眉头打断对方的辩解，“原来叛军不光喜欢看间谍片，还喜欢看科幻片。”

“这可不是格列夫游记，”女孩摇摇头说道，“班纳博士就是复仇者联盟的成员——Hulk——你大概听说过，也是我在纽约找到的第一位复联成员，没想到今天被我碰上了第二个。”

“我跟复联没有任何关系！”

“那我们想找的人为什么会和你在一起？”

“What？你们想找的人？”

“Tony。”对方抛出这个名字时，Peter像是被锤子猛击了头部一般脑袋嗡嗡作响，而心脏则如同高空俯冲一般沉到了水底——Tony？！

“看来你确实认识他，在蜂巢的时候你们用和刚才那招击退了那些量子黑豹，那时候我听到你叫了这个名字，但没有看到其他人，”女孩黑亮的眸子观察着Peter僵硬的面部表情，似乎是想对他施压，不想放过任何蛛丝马迹，“或许他躲在别的地方远程协助你？”

——她在说的确实是……Tony？等一下，如果Peter没有记错的话，量子人似乎确实曾经说过自己过去的职业是军火商——难道他不是在开玩笑？！

“他和你们是一伙的？！”

“准确地说我们并不知道他究竟是谁，”女孩说道，“说实话，我也不能确定你的那个同伴是不是我们要找的人，毕竟我们连他全名叫什么都不知道，但从你们量子攻击的精度和能量波段来看，如果有任何人能够粉碎天锤的阴谋，那么非他莫属。”

“你们不知道他的全名、也没有见过他？”听到这个回答，Peter心中的疑虑不降反增，“但你们却知道有这么个人存在？”

“Well，其实我一开始并不知道。”女孩耸耸肩，从破破烂烂的战衣里掏出了一枚粘合起来的金属贴片，“主要是因为，我和班纳博士找到了这个。”

如果说Peter Parker这辈子有遇到过什么可以被称为“不可思议”的事件的话，截止这个时间点之前，他身上的超能力和与量子人的相遇绝对是当仁不让的冠军，但这枚金属碎片的出现却一下子把他的时间线拉回了在海登天文馆的那个夜晚，那片被他当作“错觉”的碎片又再次出现，闪烁着隐约的蓝光，仿佛一条曾经被人遗忘的伏线。

“这碎片是？！”

“我和班纳博士原本素不相识，但奇怪的是，我们手里分别拿着这枚碎片的两半，”女孩指了指中间细微的粘合裂缝，“我的哥哥特查拉在天锤联军的攻击中遭遇量子袭击的重创，生命垂危，于是他将黑豹的力量传给我，要我去瓦坎达防御墙之外寻找复联援军。在毫无头绪的情况下，唯一的线索就只有他亲手交给我的一枚印着‘NY’的碎片，于是我做了个简单粗暴的推测。”

“……你来到了纽约？”

“Correct。”女孩咧开嘴笑了笑，“听上去很扯淡对吧？但很快我就在这个城市里发现了不少天锤的秘密——他们正在到处寻找地外陨石能量点建造可控反应堆，但是原先的复联成员似乎都已经销声匿迹，基地也不知去向，因此，一开始我并没有什么收获，”这段话的信息量已经大到Peter甚至没有一下子辨认到对方口中对自己身份的暗示，“直到班纳博士在一次巨形蜥蜴的袭击中不小心恢复了记忆，变成巨人击退巨蜥，才终于和我接上了头……”

“等等，你说巨蜥是班纳博士击退的？”

“Well，新闻里把功劳归给了天锤，之后天锤曾试图拉他入伙但被拒绝，这恐怕是他们想赶尽杀绝的重要理由之一。”黑豹女将碎片放到男孩手里，“重点是，博士的手中也有一半碎片，而且恰好和我的吻合。”粘连着的另一块碎片上刻着“THAT TO”两个单词，单独看确实摸不着头脑，但和NY合在一起后，就变成了“THATTONY”。

“听着伙计，我不奢求你马上相信我的话，我也不打算靠这枚碎片洗脱瓦坎达那些所谓的罪名，但我的哥哥快要死了，我不能让他背着罪犯的骂名死在救生舱里！”见Peter没有回话的样子，女孩有些着急，声音里带着几分激动，“如果你还是不相信我的话，那么至少告诉我他是谁！”

“……我不知道。”

“Please！我只要一个全名！“

“我真的不知道，”Peter拿着碎片抬起头，感到喉咙似乎被什么人卡住了一样发音困难，“除了这个名字之外……”他终于意识到从布拉德的坠落到如今地下管道里和瓦坎达人的相遇，从忽然出现的量子人到忽然出现的超能力，这些看似繁杂凌乱的碎片中究竟是哪一环出现了问题，这些看似没有任何关系的事件背后，似乎都有一条隐约的线索将它们串在一起。可是回过头来看时男孩才发现，“除了他叫Anthony之外……我对他一无所知。”

“……怎么会这样……”大约是察觉到Peter并没有说谎，黑豹女露出了不可思议的表情，“那么你知道怎么才能找到他？”

少年一边摇头一边懊恼的抓了抓头发，“他现在恐怕和天锤在一起。”

“……你在说什么？我不明白……”

咻——！

话音未落，一道光线从两人中间一闪而过，Peter立刻察觉到黑暗尽头飞速朝他们逼近的威胁，一把拽起女孩朝着另一个方向撒腿狂奔，同时还不忘长话短说，“Tony是量子人。“

“What？！”

“天锤刚才夺走了我的发射器，上面有一块宝石。”

“宝石？”

“而量子正是附着在宝石上。”

“Holy Crap！！所以我才一直看不到他吗？！”女孩将Peter猛地往侧面墙上一推，几发涉及从脸颊擦过，“他一直就在你的手腕上？！”

“我们是天文馆事件后才遇到的，”Peter看了看身后隐藏在黑暗里的追兵，示意黑豹一起往另一条路上拐，“布拉德出事后，我去海登试图调查他的死因，当天在天文管里也遇到了和蜂巢一样的袭击，是Tony救了我。”墙面上传来水泥爆裂的噼啪声，提示着细小光线的强大穿透力，“不过，看到你的碎片我想起来，在海登的陨石坑里找到了另一块差不多的，而上面写着ARK！”

“方舟？！”黑豹边跑边问，“这是什么意思？！”

“不知道！！”少年因为失去了发射器而无法使用主动攻击，只能被动防守，黑豹的活动受到伤口的限制而无法施展，两人的处境在被动逃跑中越发艰难起来，“小心！！”又一波攻击来临时，Peter下意识为脚步踉跄的女孩挡了一次，凑近后他才发现对方的伤口因为奔跑再次撕裂，开始不断往外滴血，而水里似乎有什么东西嗅到了血腥味，开始慢慢朝他们靠近。

“往上走！这样下去会被困在这里瓮中捉鳖！”少年看了看四周，扛起对方肩膀开始向着悬梯上方进发，“能行吗？坚持住……”

“唔……苏睿，”女孩咬着牙发出嘶嘶声，但依旧非常坚强地示意自己没有大碍，捂着受伤的腹部配合夜猴向悬梯上爬，脚下传来悉索声，隧道的另一端有什么东西正在朝他们直冲而来，“我叫苏睿。”

“好吧，坚持住，苏睿！！”在撞开顶盖的瞬间地下有什么东西蜂涌而上，地面也是一片混乱，街面上交织着红蓝警灯，空中也布满了探照灯交错的光柱，缩在墙角的夜猴能感觉到被他罩在身后的女孩在忍着剧痛，呼吸艰难，他们现在无法移动，只能躲在角落中观察那团从地底冲出的黑雾在巷子里循着混乱的血腥味乱窜，但很快，对方就锁定了他们的方向。

怎么办！！Peter紧紧盯着那团雾气，里面冒出的密密麻麻的眼睛他太过熟悉，可是这会儿他无法使出之间的招数。就在这千钧一发的时刻，他背后的一扇小门居然吱吱呀呀地打开，强大的吸力中一件披风一把裹住了少年和女孩，在黑雾向他们发起攻击之前将两人猛地拽进门里。Peter在惊诧之下来不及做出任何抵抗，自由落体没有持续多久他就一头摔倒了某块地毯上，等他挣扎着从披风中钻出来时，发现自己又回到了洛伦兹的会客厅，眼前是本该还在瑞士的眼镜男，而苏睿却不知去向。

“Yinsen？！”Peter大为惊诧，“我以为你还在瑞士！”

“收到Tony的消息后我就动身赶了回来，看来正是时候。”Yinsen虽然语气平稳，但神情紧张，一边将Peter从地上拽起来，一边警惕地望着酒吧门外搅乱夜色的警灯，“不用担心苏睿，她正在接受专业外科医生的治疗。”

“你认识她？！”少年惊诧地望着虫洞主人和那件“站”在一旁冲他鞠躬的披风。

“不算认识，但史蒂芬似乎为她逃出瓦坎达的联军封锁提供过一些帮助，当然实在能量点没有遭到天锤破坏的时候。”

“能量点？”

“啊，这个概念说来话长，原本我该对你好好解释一番——可惜目前看来这里也不怎么安全。”说这句话时，披风仿佛有自主意识般歪了歪脖子，提示他们注意门外逐渐聚集起来的机器人群，Yinsen冲披风点点头，随后转向Peter，“失去了宝石能量的虫洞很快就会坍缩，我很抱歉不能留您太久，顺便，我把原本寄到这里的东西改寄去你那儿，应该不碍事吧？”

“这到底是怎么回事，外面是天锤的士兵吗？！”

“哈，别担心，这不是我第一次遇到此类情况了，或许确实可以被称为good old days……”

“这不是在开玩笑！”Peter望着窗外闪烁的警灯和探照灯，并没有被对方说服：“Tony到底是什么人？！你们到底想做什么？！”

“您曾经患过一种罕见的色盲症对吧？在视神经完全正常的情况下无法分辨出颜色？”

“这和我的问题有任何关系吗？！”Peter不明白对方在这种时候为什么要岔开话题，而那些脚步声已经越来越近。

“在此之前您恐怕认为这是因为宝石能量的关系，well，确实人们错误地认为宝石是光与热的结晶、能量的源泉，但这其实是一种本末倒置，”对方温和地看着Peter不明所以的样子，“在您的病例中，有没有想过另一种可能，比方说，在一个黑暗的房间里，‘颜色’这个概念是不存在的，因为‘颜色’是光在视神经细胞上的反馈，当属于你的光芒消失时，周围的世界便会黯然失色。” 酒吧前厅响起敲门声的瞬间，披风如利箭般冲破窗户朝着夜空射出，立即吸引了多束探照灯光和火力攻击，面前的空间开始出现裂缝，但Yinsen的语气里反而带上了一点轻松释然，像是沉船甲板上处变不惊的乐手，“光，才是能量本身，”敲门声越来越剧烈，甚至夹杂了怒吼，“事实上，如果你回顾人类的历史就不难发现，无论在哪个时期哪个角落，人们总是对于光和热充满了向往——从普罗米修斯的神话一直到相对论的提出，人类一直试图去理解和追赶这个宇宙中最神秘的能量，”敲门声终于变成了撞门声，而洛伦兹的地板甚至也开始出现裂缝，“直到现在，还是没有人能够真正追上它，甚至连我的好朋友、聪明无比的阿尔伯特也认为人类永远无法追上光，”对方勾起嘴角说道，“但我跟高兴地发现他错了。”

“我不明白你的意思！！”Peter在空间裂变的中企图搞清楚对方究竟想通过这一堆莫名其妙的描述向他传达什么含义，而整个空间已经显出了坍缩的端倪。酒吧大门本冲破，一束束光波射进了黑暗的房间。

“或许这次我有机会亲口告诉他‘你犯了个大错’……”Yinsen的笑容在光芒中扩大，Peter伸手想要抓住被光波攻击包围的虫洞主人，但发现抓到的竟然都是虚影。“当人们决定成为光时，他们就能追上光。”

“Yinsen！！”

“我想今天之后您恐怕会产生许多疑问和怀疑，对于Tony或者对于自己，但无论你听到了什么看到了什么，我希望你记住一点，”对方看着Peter，在光芒中缓缓竖起食指，冲对方说道，“曾经和现在他都拥有千百万个机会，但他的选择始终只有一个，”Yinsen的身影终于彻底消失在光束中

——“他的选择始终只有你。”


	26. 黑暗中的人（上）

“抱歉，”替他开门的人敲着一缕头发，衣着凌乱，略显稚气的脸庞带着一股仿佛在自家后院的悠闲神态，一边扣着扣子一边望向门外目瞪口呆的博士生，“您是哪位？”

“这是高级实验室！”年轻的研究员尽量克制住愤怒，“你又是怎么进来的？！”

“欧，诺曼，抱歉，是我把他带进来的。”屋子更深处的女士急急忙忙跑来解围，但从那头不怎么整齐的头发来看，不难想象刚才发生了什么，“拜托你，不要告诉教授。”

“Emma？！”他知道对方是院长的女儿，但即便如此，“将无关人员带进实验室可是大问题！”

“Well，其实并不算无关人员，”年轻的男子耸耸肩，伸出手说道，“我是今年新入学的博士研究生，幸会。 ”

“诺曼·奥斯本，我们研究室的，”女子马上接下话头，为两位男士互相介绍起来，“诺曼，这位就是大名鼎鼎的Tony·Stark先生，他的父亲在国防部工作，或许和老奥斯本先生认识？”

“……你就是史塔克家的那个继承人？”

“啊，幸会，虽然我经常顶着这个名头招摇撞骗，但事实上我对他的研究一无所知，不用费心打听，”对方见他没有要握手的意思，便收回了手臂，绕到一旁的女士腰上，“那堆破铜烂铁在我看来并没有活生生的人更值得投入精力，尤其是那些漂亮聪明的人。”不出所料，那位叫做Emma的姑娘被这句话逗得脸颊微红，显然非常受用。

“Well,别这么严肃，诺曼，事实上我主要是想请Tony来替我们看看之前实验中的数据差错，你猜怎么着，三个月都没结论的问题，方才他用五分钟就解决了。“

“所以剩下的30分钟就是自由时间，如果MIT的博士课程也只是这种水平的话，我猜不出一年我就能混个毕业证？”年轻的博士生笑着捏了捏女士的腰，随后回头看了一脸严肃的前辈一眼，“对了，今晚我们在河对岸的Bay Center有派对，要不要一起来露个脸？”

“上周Tony刚在派对上谈拢了一款小型炸药上亿的买卖，”Emma带着点炫耀的意思附和，“还介绍我认识了一个叫斯坦的华尔街的商人，这家伙对技术一窍不通，但好在舍得钱，说不定会愿意资助我们学院，这可是个好机会诺曼……”

“科学不是生意，” 他握紧手里花了一整个通宵演算的资料，看着另两个人毫无顾忌地打情骂俏，谈论如何靠着小聪明发财，忽然觉得一阵反胃，“人命更不是。”

“哇哦……我早就听说，奥氏自喻为Mr.Clean，让国防部碰了好几鼻子灰，”对方露出惊讶但意料之中的表情，随后无所谓地勾了勾嘴角，“这么说来，您的父母似乎正在中东的山洞里替那些缺胳膊断腿的家伙们收拾残局？难道贵司下一步打算开拓东部市场吗？”

“那是免费的慈善项目，不是商业行为。”

“欧，是吗，看来是我以小人之心度君子之腹了，”对方耸耸肩，掩饰住眼底的不耐烦，“但希望您可千万别把自己看得太过高尚了，毕竟，奥氏起家靠的也不过是吃战争的残羹剩饭。”

他对面前人物的第一印象就差到极点，不过这位麻烦人物似乎非常擅长刷新下限。80年代中后期，摇滚和嬉皮士充斥着年轻人的社交圈，即使在全美最优秀的高等学府中，飞叶子、飙车、赌博以及各种烂醉的派对是心照不宣公开的秘密，而 Tony·Stark就是那些派对的常客，舆论漩涡的中心人物——由于太过聪明而对师长缺乏尊重，宿醉翘掉实验纯属家常便饭，加上对方很快便对Emma失去了兴趣，因此在之后很长一段时间里，二人再无任何交集。

与这位飞扬跋扈目中无人的新生相比，诺曼·奥斯本则是彻底的反义词——低调、踏实，在博士期间就已经逐步接管了奥氏的业务，加之国防部一直有意拉拢与奥氏的技术合作，坊间对这家公司的期待也水涨船高。

而另一边，那位曾有过一个恶劣照面的天才倒是花了不足一年便以三科博士的头衔风光毕业，占据好几个星期的头版高调接手了家族企业。只不过，业界对这个年仅18岁的继承人算是毁誉参半，主要原因当然是继承者的为人，虽然二代史塔克工业陆续谈下不少订单，但国会显然并不希望与这样一个激进的继承者建立什么深入往来，更何况Tony Stark对钱似乎并无概念，一边是公司销售额高得离谱，另一边成本也属业界之首，因此那些大银行也不愿意轻易放款，与他交易的都是那些所谓的投资掮客和不入流的中间商。

只不过，随着时间的推移，事情开始发生变化。

90年代初，苏联内部的分裂态势让原本平衡的地区局势出现了变化，加之海湾地区新发现了一批油田，僵持不下的中东战场又开始骤然升温，不光是深陷两伊战争债务的当事国，就连仰赖当地资源输出的欧美各国也开始蠢蠢欲动，第一枪打响之后，多国部队迅速占据了优势，美国部署在欧洲的兵力仅用几个小时便降落到了红海地区，也就是在差不多同一个时间点，奥氏两位创始人在巴格达掩体中遭遇袭击身亡的消息传到了纽约。

“我不记得有邀请国防部的人来参加葬礼。”当继任者奥斯本在教堂门口见到某个自称代表的男人时，他甚至还没来得及整理好突如其来的忙碌与悲怆，对方假惺惺地表达了几句慰问之后，便开始旁敲侧击，用“您的父母也是战争的受害者”、“我们需要尽快结束这场悲剧”为理由，企图和这位继承人套近乎。长年累月的经验让他很快参透了对方的目的——一场近在咫尺的战争需要士兵和武器的大量投入，而这位代表或许认为，在战争中失去父母的奥斯本会为了复仇而选择与国防部合作，从而达成此前一直未能取得突破的技术转让协议。奥斯本耐着性子，挑选着尽可能礼貌的词汇拒绝对方的“慰问”和“建议”，终于在几个回合后将对方的狐狸尾巴逼了出来。

“我认为恐怕您的选择对奥氏将来的发展至关重要，外界对此一直抱有很高的期待，金融界的资金也会纷至沓来，医疗本来就是个前期投资巨大的行业，有了这些支持，奥氏的规模将不可同日而语，”男人望着年轻继承人的眼睛，自作聪明地补充道，“不瞒您说，事实上史塔克工业早就在同我们接触了，但国防部认为您会是一个更合适的合作对象。”对方递上来的合同里写着一个天文数字，而奥斯本在听到那个名字的瞬间便皱紧眉头，看都没看就将合同推到一边。

“合适？”

“Well，既然话都说开了，”男人轻轻摇了摇头，将合同放到一边的书桌上，“从史塔克的角度来讲，这是不可多得的与国防部达成供应协议的机会——冷战僵持了这么多年，现在正是用最小的代价结束一切的好时机，如果顺利的话，库朗的油田里也会有他的一杯羹，另外嘛，对于史塔克个人来讲，他也想搭上这场正义之战的便车提高口碑。”

“把战场作为自己公关的舞台？这倒是很像他会做出来的事情。”

“可从我们的角度来说，一旦史塔克工业借着这次机会成为了主要供应商，那么国防部就会收到他背后那些国会在野党势力的牵制，这对总统来说不是什么好消息。反观奥氏，无论是技术层面还是您个人的不幸遭遇和过去积累的风评，都更符合我们的利益。”

“所以说了这么多，人命对你们来说就只是‘利益’吗？”

“我知道您和您的父母都有那么点学者气质，说得好听些是‘理想主义’，说得难听些就是……‘不切实际’？”面对如此认真的质问，对方只是无所谓地耸耸肩，就差没翻白眼了，“但科学之外的世界自有另外一套规则，您所认为的高尚在其他人眼中或许根本一文不值，甚至有时反而会成为绊脚石。”

话说到这个份上就是赤裸裸的威胁，而奥斯本并不打算妥协。只不过年轻的他当时并不清楚这背后的代价，刚开始，那些隐藏在平静水面下的暗流并没有马上现出原形，可当他发现其中似乎藏着某些猫腻的时候，要抽身就已经很困难了。

起初只是一些零星的负面新闻，一些根本不是他员工的人出来“爆料”，紧接着一场医疗事故，再后来就是美国和欧洲境内业务被勒令中止、接受无端调查、新产品发布受阻……等他意识到那些久拖不决的调查确实是有人在暗中使绊子时，合作方也开始对他避而不见。

“抱歉，您没有预约。”“这会儿总裁没有空。”“不好意思……”

在无数次闭门羹和冷眼之后，终于，一位还算念旧的老银行家在他第N次造访时对他说出了真相：“奥氏上了国防部黑名单的消息已经传遍了华尔街，美国乃至欧洲的金融机构都会关闭与你们的交易，诺曼，我劝你别再做无用功啦，资金都流到了史塔克工业那里。”

“您说什么？”

老人抬头看看年轻人，摇了摇头：“我听说，国防部原本对他并不怎么重视，但奥氏拒绝转让技术后他们为了维持预算便临时拉拢史塔克工业的项目充数，没想到几个月后红海战争便提前结束了，加上苏联解体后东部战区压力减弱，为今后的军事扩张提供了空间，现在，儿子已经成了比老史塔克更受欢迎的红人。”

Fine，他心想，如果美国不欢迎他，那么他就把这里的业务转移到地球的另一边去。可惜不怎么混迹肮脏社交圈的奥斯本对金融界的游戏规则并不熟悉，接连亏损了几个投资后，唯一推进到落地阶段的泰国项目终于开建，没想到年中一大批热钱的疯狂涌入瞬间搅乱了当地的金融局势，一场声势浩大的金融危机席卷整个亚洲，前期孤注一掷的奥氏被彻底逼到了破产的边缘。

“抱歉，您是哪位？”千禧年前夜，当他风尘仆仆回到瑞士，按照记忆中的地址找到沙龙门口报出名字时，接待方的年轻雇员脸上竟然有那么一丝惶恐：“非常抱歉，这位先生，恐怕是手续上出了问题，事实上，您并不在邀请名单之列。”

“你的意思是奥氏医疗没有资格参加这场科技沙龙吗？！”瑞士举办的这场峰会是他翻盘的唯一机会，然而家乡的风景在不到10年间早已不同以往，大多数人竟然已经认不出眼前这位就是奥氏医疗的第二任总裁了，一方面是因为远走他乡之后奥斯本便不再抛头露面，另一方面，在遭受了接连的打击和挣扎之后，他的容貌已经完全不同以往。

“抱歉，我只是不能越权放您进去。”

“你们的主管科钦斯基先生呢？！”

“他有一位重要客人要接待……”

话音未落，大门口忽然传来热闹的人声，一群闪光灯包围着一个熟悉的身影，在大片保安的护送下直接冲着正门过来。整个会场顿时变得熠熠生辉，仿佛成千上万的烟火同时照亮。等不受欢迎的客人反应过来时，会场里已是一派人声鼎沸，围绕着某位“天才”的聚光灯仿佛一颗爆炸的恒星，点亮了整个沙龙。

“史塔克先生，据说北约部队与您签了一份新合同？”“关于太平洋第13基地的建设……”“前两天有杂志拍到您和一位模特一起在圣特罗佩度假？”“对于CIA最近泄漏出的文件您怎么看？”某位记者将话筒怼到了疾步如飞的男人面前，对方不得已停住脚步，比此前更成熟一些的脸上带着奥斯本非常熟悉的不屑，“文件显示在库朗掩体袭击中，高强度冲击波炸掉了一半建筑，所有人都在瞬间化为了灰烬……”

“我对此表示遗憾，但这个问题你或许应该去质问那些发动袭击的武装分子。”

“有传言称他们使用的是来自史塔克工业研发的PavewayIII型导弹，”记者这么问显然是想激怒对方，“这也解释了为何库朗最高级别的掩体瞬间成为人间炼狱，另外，埃及情报局也有证据显示，史塔克工业将从油田开发中受益，而您此前一直宣称史塔克工业的武装不会被卖给流亡武装……”

嘈杂裹挟着他周围的空间，而人流则裹挟着他，在听到“库朗”、“掩体”、“海湾”这几个关键词时奥斯本的全身都僵硬了，奥斯本夫妇被送回家时并没有遗体，只有两个存放着掩体残骸泥土的盒子，没有人告诉他号称100%安全的建筑为何会在瞬间被夷为废墟，当时的多国部队甚至都不曾掌握如此强大的技术。

但如果是史塔克工业的PavewayIII，那么疑问就迎刃而解了。

在又一轮闪光灯中他的思维短暂空白了几秒，等奥斯本反应过来时，自己正死死卡着对方的脖子，闪光灯和惊呼交错在一起，他并不知道此刻自己双目通红、表情扭曲到根本不似人形，愤怒让他浑身颤抖几乎无法控制自己，边上的保安拼命想把他从男人身边拉开，可他死死揪着对方不肯松手，全身的细胞都在撕裂般吼叫，震耳欲聋的血流在他全身奔腾，口腔里满是紧咬牙关的血腥味，怒火灼烧中每一寸皮肤都痛得不堪忍受。但那个该死混蛋恐怕是见多了这样的场面，依旧是多年前刚见面时那副不可一世的表情。

“Easy，先生，打断别人的采访可不太礼貌？”挣脱后男人耸耸肩整理了一下自己的衣领，重新夺回镜头前的主动权，一副被人讹诈的无辜模样，“我之所以回应这个问题，就是想借此澄清，以免再因为一些莫须有的传言引发同样的误会——史塔克工业承诺只将产品销售给可信赖的合作方，但除此之外，我们只是一家提供产品的企业，而不是战争的发起者，没有任何理由为战争导致的惨剧负责，就算要找我们算账，也请先拿出PavewayIII参与袭击的确切证据来。”

这番发言之后场面再次陷入混乱，一大群保安赶到现场，架起人墙勉强护送参会者进入会场，而陪同的科钦斯基先生显然对方才那场小小的突发状况大为光火。

“刚才tmd是怎么回事？！这人是哪儿来的？！”

“欧，不，这位先生并不在邀请名单上。”接待处的年轻人诚惶诚恐，赶紧示意将大口喘气说不出话来的奥斯本拉到一边，“非常抱歉，科钦斯基先生。”

“接下来的议程很重要，不能出任何差错！！”负责人恼怒地吩咐道，“关上门！别让无关人员闯进来！！”

那片璀璨热闹的星河从奥斯本面前一闪而过，大门关上时场内的光线彻底被隔绝开来，整个大厅陷入了昏暗中。虽然已经被放开，但奥斯本仍旧感觉自己的脖子像被人卡住一般，他甚至感觉不到自己胸腔里的呼吸，愤怒之火燃尽后，某种奇特的感受抓住了他的身体，被称作“无关人员”的男子感觉自己忽然间成了银河系边缘某艘被遗忘的飞船残骸，带着无处发泄的怒火爆炸、燃烧、最后成为一坨无人问津的废墟。

“如果您不离开的话我们会报警。”保安似乎有点同情这个倒霉蛋，还算客气地下了逐客令。

残骸在黑暗中停顿了许久，随后转身，迈开步子——那个瞬间，他忽然发现自己感觉不到四肢的血流。下一秒，他摔到了冰冷的大理石地面上，砰地一声巨响，仿佛一颗燃尽的流星。

在新千年到来的前夜，诺曼·奥斯本跌入了上一个千年尾声的黑暗之中。


	27. 黑暗中的人（下）

“奥斯本先生？”来人跨过满地狼藉的书本废纸草稿照片，甚至还有一大堆乐谱和几张地图，冲那个被埋没在阴影中的人打招呼，“奥斯本先生？”

埋头书写的人顶着乱糟糟的头发，浑浊的眼睛仿佛一潭死水，透过似乎蒙着灰尘的眼镜看了访客一眼，但又像什么都没看似的低下了头。

“这个状态持续多久了？”

“一年前他妻子将他送来疗养院时就这样，之后夫人就带着刚出生的孩子离开，彻底断了联系，”护士说道，“家族本身确实也有精神病史……”

“不用担心，奥斯本先生的精神很正常，他只是在赶时间。”头发一丝不苟的军人望着书桌前一团糟的男子微笑说道，对方听到这句话重新抬头看了他一眼。

“费尔曼·弗兰基，档案局的文职中尉。”

访客伸出手时，男人又再次低下头，但这一回，至少有了回音：“所以，这是怎么回事？”

“来看望您？”

“代表国防部？”

“我个人。”

“我看不出一个身患重病，刚做了截肢手术的人会对您毫无指望的仕途有什么帮助？”病人僵硬的面部抽动了一下，用完好但不怎么灵活的另一只手在稿纸上艰难地划出一条计算式的横线，“请告诉我你其实是来报销假肢费用的，那玩意儿可不便宜。”

“全体性ALS？”军人挪开椅子落座，示意护士不必继续呆在边上，“在女性身上这段染色体缺陷表现为轻微的残疾，而到了男性身上，却能引发致命的细胞代谢停滞。从遗传学报告来看，这段基因可以追溯到您的外祖母，丽瑟尔·格罗斯曼女士，而她竟然就是是米列娃·米列克同爱因斯坦先生的长女。”

“……档案局原来是个闲差？”

“果真如此，”对方露出一个笑容，“那么这张照片确实交给您最合适，”他坦然地从口袋里摸出一张老照片，摆到对方手边，“是我在普林斯顿档案馆发现的。” 照片里的那对年轻夫妻怀抱婴儿，望向照片另一头那双略有些神似的眼睛，“普林斯顿项目的哈维医生那里还有一部分当时保留下来的大脑切片标本，如果您感兴趣的话。”

病人的目光并没有在上面停留太久，甚至没有拿起来细看，便把照片推倒一边，继续手上的计算，但弗兰基并没有因此而表现出被冒犯的恼怒，而是接着聊天班侃侃而谈：“艾尔莎·爱因斯坦夫人几个月前以一百一十多岁的高龄过世，不过，早在爱因斯坦先生的葬礼后，她的精神状态其实就已经变得非常糟糕，甚至患上了严重的妄想症，坚称自己当年是穿越虫洞从柏林来到的纽约。”

奥斯本低着头，不为所动，略显吃力地完成那条歪歪扭扭的横线。

“史料中确实存在诸多矛盾，比如，当时爱因斯坦先生的护照还在美国大使馆审核，而盖世太保在他抵达纽约的当晚甚至发出过针对他的追捕令，悬赏金额是2万克朗，如果他早已启程，那岂不是多此一举？”

“Well，或许史料也有不可避免的错误。”横线终于画完，曾经的学者吃力地回了一句。

“您在MIT时也做过类似的研究不是吗？建立在奥氏治疗技术上的一种探索和尝试，尽管只是理论上的演算，但在PTSD的治疗中你们实际上已经在使用同样的原理抽取病人的思维信息，帮助他们摆脱致病记忆，某种意义上说这就类似构筑一个虫洞，只不过规模很小罢了。”

“……事到如今我也不怕向您坦白，奥氏的技术确实来自米列娃·米列克基于相对论的后续研究，但人体穿越空间的条件和思维量子这样的微观物质不同，需要更大的能量，至今为止还没有任何一种已知矿物元素的能量符合搭建条件。”

“但库朗爆破中的能级图中却出现了一致的波段，虽然只是短短一瞬。”此言一出，原本漫不经心的学者终于抬头正眼看了来访的军人一眼，而访客并没有被对方的气场吓退，反而显得越发自得起来，一边弯腰捡起地上的稿纸翻看，一边接着说道，“我听说MIT物理学院的院长女儿Emma Mccain出于某些私人原因并不太待见史塔克，不过她确实认识那家公司里的不少关键人物——包括史塔克的好友斯坦，我猜测，通过她搞到PavewayIII的成分表或许对您来说不算特别困难？”

“所以您大老远特意跑一趟，就是为了通知我违反了一些无伤大雅的法律条款？”学者放下笔尖，神态冷漠，“如果要告我的话请自便。”

“Well，相比顺走某家公司的机密数据，您与中东某些组织之间的私下联系恐怕更容易引起怀疑。”弗兰基无视对方愈发犀利的眼神，“啊，请不必担心，我可不是FBI那些喜欢管闲事的人，”他露出一个真诚的笑容，“不过，恐怕您已经得出了结论，史塔克工业的原材料里并没有符合条件的物质。”

奥斯本盯着军人停顿几秒，终于带着七分不甘三分轻声问道：“So what？”

“不管怎么说，史塔克的武器流入库朗反政府武装班上钉钉，我也不是为了替他开脱才来的。”对方笑了笑，“只不过没能借您之手搞垮史塔克的斯坦在情急之下走了一步臭棋，把自己的后路断了。”

“我该说什么？很高兴没有被当作幕后黑手？”

“我知道您不是这样的人。”对方露出一个礼貌的微笑，“问题在于，史塔克本人在绑架案后对贩卖军火失去了兴趣，国防部正为此焦头烂额。”

“听上去是个好消息？”

“但事实上，他在被绑架期间成功用一堆破铜烂铁制造出了一套依靠托卡马克动能的钢铁战甲，关闭武器生意的目的只是为了正全身心对这套装备加以改进，神盾局的人似乎也蠢蠢欲动，想要拉拢他。恐怕这套战衣带来的价值要比之前那些导弹高得多，与其说他不再染指军火，倒不如说他把战争引向了一个新次元。”

“国防部对此感到担心？”

“非常。”

“我看不出这种时候到我这里来浪费时间对您有什么好处？”

“因为我则需要一次升职，而您手里恐怕有我需要的东西。”

“满地废纸？”

“如果您没有在史塔克的导弹里找到这个元素，那么就只剩下另一个可能——这种元素从一开始就在掩体附近，被导弹的冲击波激活发生聚变，只不过由于能量不持续，没能到达形成虫洞的量级，换言之，掩体中的人都是被瞬间消失的奇点撕裂的，这也能够解释为什么当时掩体中甚至找不到一具遗体。”

“……难以相信以你这样的能力竟然只能在国防部的档案局里工作。”

“我只是善于发现那些被埋在档案夹底层的作废资料而已，”弗兰基并没有透露曾经拿出类似分析结论试图彻查库朗案件却被上层无视的正是PavewayIII的发明人，他抽出那叠稿纸中夹杂的乐谱说道，“我确实不清楚您为什么要研究爱德华·爱因斯坦的乐谱，但想必也同事故原因有关？”

“您不光好奇心重，想象力也是很丰富。”

“真的吗？”弗兰基笑了笑，“虽然世人都只知道他是个疯子，但却并不了解他在入住这家疗养院之前其实也与米列克夫人一起从事了很长一段时间的研究，虽说天才容易走火入魔，但也能找到与众不同的方法逃过美国政府的纠缠，将研究成果用另一种形式保留下来。”

“呵，难得你比之前那个上将聪明得多，”病人并没有否认对方的推测，但他的笑容里有着那么一点释然，“可惜从演算结果来看，库朗掩体附近并不是所谓的能量点。恐怕这一次我又该让国防部失望了？”

“恰恰相反，”不知为什么这位叫弗兰基的军人心情看上去比刚才更好，“这么看来，我怕是押对了宝。”

“我不明白？”

“那个元素就在您这儿，奥斯本先生，”对方脸上的笑容扩大，“这大概就是所谓的当局者迷。”

学者被突如其来的谬论震住，一方面不可置信，一方面又觉得好笑：“哈，看来你的脑子也不太正常，我可从没去过中东。”

“准确地说一开始是在您母亲手里，后来才到了您的手上。”直到刚才为止还一片云淡风轻的中尉突然目光如炬，拉近椅子俯过身，一把拿过被对方推到一边的那张照片，重新塞回病人眼皮底下，“根据后勤处的记录，当年奥斯本夫妇运回美国的遗物中并不多，其中就有一枚来自格罗斯曼女士的戒指，”他指着两人手指上面略显模糊的戒指，“你看看这儿，如果艾尔莎夫人不着边际的胡言乱语并非空穴来风的话，库朗掩体的事故恐怕也能用同样的逻辑解释。”

“……等等，你该不会认为……？！”

“二战之前，瓦坎达振金陨石的碎片曾通过北非的黑市流出过一部分到欧洲。如果爱因斯坦夫妇的宝石恰好就是其中之一，那么史料上的疑问、艾尔莎夫人固执的妄想症，米列克夫人虫洞研究中那些无法被验证的数据……一切就能说得通。”相比震惊到甚至发不出任何音节的奥斯本，有备而来的访客显得更加平静沉稳，他适当给了对方一点整理思路的时间，随后耐心建议，“神盾局自建立之初就一直在寻找埋藏在世界各地的神秘能量，包括传说中的宇宙原石，现如今他们又想拉拢史塔克，恐怕是自觉胜券在握，如果我们能找到另一块来自振金的宝石，就有了制约他们的王牌——双生宝石的重新结合，即由混乱到稳定的过程，强大的负熵能量……”

“我们？”奥斯本终于从震惊中恢复过来。

“当然必须有您参与，”对方点头，“事实上，我认为这件事理应由您主导。”

“你确定我能活到那个时候？”

对方定神看了形容枯槁的病人一眼：“奥托·冈萨·奥克塔维斯博士——您或许听说过这个名字，新千年之后再生细胞研究的先驱，在对章鱼、蜘蛛、壁虎等可再生动物的研究中取得了重大突破，并提出了一种崭新的基因疗法设想。”

“再生细胞……”

“就在这个月，一位名叫基连的生物学家已经开始通过移植辐射后的植物细胞替一些中东的地下组织制造再生能力超强的特种士兵，但受体的反应都不怎么好，不过也可能是因为植物细胞和人体之间的排异水平更高的关系，相比之下，动物细胞移植的可行性看上去更高一些，只不过，奥克塔维斯博士并非辐射研究的专家，所以结论是……”弗兰基看到那双如同死水般灰暗的眼睛里终于泛出了火花。

“我们需要您，奥斯本先生，而您也需要我们。”


	28. The Prey（上）

“天锤局力挫大桥袭击，英勇高中生营救小女孩？”内德念着网页上的头条满脸写着问号。

这天的教室甚至比几个月前布拉德出事时还要热闹，前一晚闪电飞车勇救小女孩的照片引起了轰动，电台里一直在播放相关的新闻，社交网络上也全是相关讨论。闪电似乎还在养伤，没有来学校，但他的人设一夜之间从吹毛求疵的富家子弟变成了人人追捧的小英雄，尤其是网红英雄夜猴侠也在场的情况下，最后竟然是一名普通高中生成了扭转乾坤的关键人物，这令不少人都热血沸腾，而相比之下，夜猴的风头几乎被盖了过去。另外，两位最先进入现场展开营救的警察也被一笔带过，甚至还被扣上了“误入现场、在事故中受轻伤的”的帽子，仿佛从头到尾桥上发生的一切都是闪电和天锤士兵们的功劳。

“快接电话啊兄弟！”内德再次低头看着显示忙音的手机，昨晚赶赴皇后区大桥之前Peter还同他联系，请他向May作伪证说自己为了准备第二天的面试要在内德家做最后冲刺，而此后的拨号记录则都显示未接，今早来到学校之后，对方的位子果然空空如也，内德心里突然有了不好的预感，加上May一大早还来电问他们准备得如何，这位“同伙”的神经已经快到了奔溃边缘。

“嘿，”背后突然响起的招呼声让心怀鬼胎的胖子吓了一大跳，差点把手机掉在地上，回头一看却是一脸淡定却又带着点打量的MJ，“你在干嘛？”

“别这么吓人啊MJ……”内德默默把手机翻了个面，“当然是在关心闪电的英雄壮举啊……”

“你知道Peter去哪儿了？”女孩看了看远处空荡荡的座位，“昨晚我联系他，他都不接电话？”收回眼神，深棕色的眼睛望向在心里偷咽口水划十字的内德。

“额……他今天有MIT的面试，昨天在我家闭关呢，没开机……”

“真的？”

“……真、真的啊，”内德扯出一个自认为纯良的微笑，“我干嘛要骗你？”

“欧，”女孩抬起下巴，用留白时间再次打量了一下胖子，内德使劲维持着脸部肌肉，“那好吧，祝他好运。”

MJ似乎被说服，毕竟过去遇上什么比赛或者重要考试，Peter和内德经常会去一方家里闭关。内德看着对方走回座位，在嘈杂中拿出一本医学手册翻看，这才缓过一口气。而恰好就在此时，他握在手里的手机突然震动了一下。

胖子赶忙低头确认——谢天谢地，是Peter的短息！！这个消息让心理防线即将溃败的内德大大放下心来，他很快抬头看了一眼四周兴致勃勃讨论新闻的学生和角落里沉浸在书本中不闻窗外事的MJ，随后悄悄站起身，闪身钻出后门绕道人少的走廊。消防器材箱底摸出一把备用钥匙，从Peter的储物柜里抽出一个包裹，偶尔经过的学生并没有注意到胖子鬼鬼祟祟的行踪，重新确认自己并没有引起谁的注意后，内德很快关上柜子，径直向实验室的方向跑去。

“谢天谢地，Dude！你没事吧？！”内德很快在实验室的角落里找到了灰头土脸的夜猴，一开始他并没有注意到对方身上的伤口，而是滔滔不绝地输出着对最新消息的吐槽，“新闻里报道了皇后大桥的事，功劳竟然都给了闪电……Holy Shit！你怎么搞成这样？”

“小声点，”Peter在对方的搀扶下勉强站起身来，“不用担心，我没事。”

“Well，你脸上的淤青可不是这么说的，”内德从没见过对方如此狼狈的样子，在他的记忆中，Peter过去虽然也经常做那些危险动作，但每次都能化险为夷，有时候一次任务回来甚至连个擦伤都没有，“你怎么搞成这样？！”他很快注意到了对方手腕上破损的战衣和失踪的发射器，“你的发射器呢？”

“在战斗中弄丢了，”Peter并没有和盘托出昨晚惨败的实情——比如一整晚的战斗和奔逃，丢失的宝石，以及自此失联的Tony——他将复杂的情节简化了一番，“我掉进了河里，所以才失联了这么久。”

“只是这样？你没在桥上遇到什么危险？”虽然看上去伤势有点吓人，但Peter似乎并无大碍，可是内德总觉得对方似乎遭受了什么很严重的打击，眼里的神采都消失了大半。

“只是这样，”对方拍拍内德的肩膀，顺便扯到了后背的伤口，他把沉重的心情隐藏在呲牙咧嘴中——如果事情和复联搭上了关系，恐怕在搞清楚之前，不应该再把自己的朋友扯进来，“谢啦，伙计，现在这样子我回不去家里，下午还有面试，”少年一边脱去破损的战斗服，一边套上袋子里的替换服装，“看上去怎么样？”

“看上去像和13街区的小混混打了一架，”内德摇摇头，“你背上的伤口有些吓人……”

“没关系，已经愈合了大半，到下午应该就没事了。”

“但你脸上还有淤青。”

“Well，你觉得这里有什么东西能遮盖掉这些痕迹吗？”

“我可以去食堂替你偷点面粉来，”内德耸耸肩，“或者干脆去做个美黑？哦有了！！Betty的粉底！”

“What？！No！”

“那你有什么好主意？”

“我决定去医务室撒个谎，就说上学路上被人揍了。”Peter想了想说道，顺手把换下来的战衣塞进包裹里。

“Oh，that makes sense，”内德一边打趣一边跟着Peter走出实验室，“毕竟你在初中的时候经常在上学路上被高年级揍。”

两人离开之后，实验室再次回归沉寂，等到脚步声再也听不见了，MJ才从门后走了出来。米歇尔·琼斯和那些受欢迎的校花们不一样，比起明星八卦或者恋爱小说来，她喜欢看悬疑故事、推理探案，而根据她积累至今的几条线索来看，天文馆事件之后，Peter Parker身上的疑点只多不少。

起初是在几个月前，第一次在围墙那里逮到翻墙入校的男孩时——在她的记忆中，Peter的体育一向乏善可陈，就算天文管理的异常是她记错了，但那天对方身轻如燕出现在墙头时她可是看得千真万确，一度不敢相信自己的眼睛！更不用之后那些变化：色盲症的痊愈、身体机能的高度灵活性、活跃度……如今仔细想来，在黑体展会上遭遇汉默机器人袭击的时候，Peter也不知用了什么方法从硝烟弥漫的会场全身而退，那次事故中他正是最后逃出来的那个幸存者。最近，在买胸针的那个傍晚，她发现Peter袖口里似乎藏有一个类似发射器的东西，托夜猴粉头闪电的福，要认出那是纽约小英雄的同款并不困难，方才那身衣服，虽然灰头土脸还破了好几个洞，也不难辩认出是一套全黑的夜行服。

虽然此前已经有不少疑点都指向这个结论，但真正面对真相时，米歇尔还是收到了不少冲击。

……所以Peter真的就是夜猴？

她怀揣着这个惊愕的疑问，走到方才两人所在的位置，四下审视了一番，很快便发现窗框夹缝里还留着Peter爬进来时的痕迹——一片带血的战衣碎片。背上带着那样的伤口，居然这么快就能够止血而且恢复到可以自由活动？！

米歇尔并没有思索太久，便把那截带着血迹的碎片揣进了口袋里。

*******************

“您就是我的面试官？！”Peter看着对方拿出的证件和面试材料傻了眼。

为了防止作弊或者疏通关系，MIT的面试通知里并没有给出面试官的姓名，而只是给出了一个核对编号，当Peter走进房间的时候，他才惊觉坐在自己面前的竟然是就是诺曼·奥斯本——黑体工业的掌门人。

“别这么惊讶，好歹我也算是MIT的独立董事。”奥斯本笑着请Peter坐到对面的座位上，“您提交的申请材料很优秀，他们花了太多时间研究你的小论文，这才把面试搞到这么晚。”

那种熟悉的审讯室的感觉瞬间回到了身上，Peter甚至因为这个看上去太过巧合的巧合而忘了控制面部表情，相比之下，面试官则显得游刃有余地多。

“你怎么了，Parker先生？”对方看着他问道，“你看上去脸色不太好……难道是一宿没睡？

“不，不是……”他逼迫自己调整好状态，带着一丝侥幸——毕竟自己和夜猴之间的关联可能还没有暴露——“我只是……很重视这次面试，有点紧张。”

“放心吧，Parker先生，我不会因为你拒绝了实习就带有什么偏见，”奥斯本友善地笑了笑，“那我们开始吧？”

这个始料未及的展开让Peter心里有些打鼓，但奥斯本似乎并没有把眼前这个学生同昨晚与天锤交手的夜行侠联系在一起，而是兢兢业业地围绕着他的申请材料题问，Peter不敢横生枝节，老老实实按部就班地回答，终于在几个问题之后，对方抬眼看了他一下。

“您回答得不错，基础知识方面无懈可击，但似乎还是有点放不开？” 面试官将材料放到一边，“最后一个问题和你的论文无关，不妨轻松对待。”他打量着男孩拘谨的表情和肢体动作，抬了抬眉毛说道，“请陈述一下您申请MIT的理由，以及您在完成第一年综合学科后希望攻读的专业？”

“……工程学，先生。”少年觉得心脏被小小地刺了一下，“科技和机械能够帮助普通人突破极限，达到更大的成就，也能保护更多的人。”

“说得不错，”面试官点了点头，但并没有做任何记录，“虽然这只是你准备的说辞。”奥斯本露出一个了然的微笑，看着Peter被抓包的样子，停顿了一下，轻声点评道，“看样子，你真是很不会撒谎，Parker先生。”

Peter心里咯噔一下。

“……事实上，我不记得了，先生。”他只好如实相告，“我知道这听上去很像谎话，但我真的不记得。我只觉得自己必须去那里，就像是……”他搜肠刮肚，想要找到一个恰当的比喻。

“沿着雪地里的足迹、灯塔所在的航线。”

奥斯本轻声替他回答的时候，Peter有些惊诧地抬头看了一眼面试官若有所思的眼神，随后急忙补充道：“但我不能只是重复那些脚步，我必须做得更好。”在说这些话的时候，少年感觉到心脏紧得难受，他不知道自己的眼睛里也随之透露出些许痛苦。

沉默许久，奥斯本发出一个来自肺腑的笑，冲Peter点了点头：“我真不知道该怎么评价你的这些话，Parker先生，不过我觉得你说的是实话，”话虽如此，面试官并没有在资料上添加更多记录，“无论如何，忠诚总是一种令人敬佩的品质。”

忠诚？是说Peter的选择表现出对MIT的忠诚吗？

“我很乐意告诉您MIT的面试已经结束，您表现得不错。”

听到对方这么讲，Peter总算松了口气：“谢谢您。”

“对了，昨天晚上，您的同学汤普森先生在皇后区大桥事件中与天锤配合默契，大放异彩的消息您恐怕已经听说了？”

“……是的先生。”突然被杀了个措手不及的Peter抬头看着对方，希望从对面的表情里看出些端倪，“我看了今天的头条，真是令人不敢相信……”

“是吗？”对方笑了一下，“说到这件事，汤普森先生也算是捡回一条命——原本他是想拍一段现场视频再撤离，没想到就此被困在了桥上，真是千钧一发。实际上，他的脱险还是亏了当时在桥上的夜猴，只不过比起已经捧上天的英雄来，媒体更喜欢制造新热点。

“是、是吗？”

“不过，在分析汤普森先生视频的时候，我们倒是发现了一个有趣的线索。”观察到对方的不安后，男人打开边上的操作器，凭空出现的电子屏幕上跳出了一段嘈杂环境下经过处理后清晰可辨的音频——

“Come on 闪电！这样下去我们都会死的！试试看发动你的车！！”

0.5秒的空白后，一道闪电般的顿悟击中了少年。

完了！！——Peter在心里大喊不妙，脑袋嗡地一下，仿佛被人狠狠揍了一拳——他竟然在情急之下叫了汤普森的绰号！！

“汤普森先生确实是夜猴的粉丝没错，但他本人称自己并没有跟夜猴有过交流接触，虽说也可能是通过网络得知，但在这种情况下辨认出一位素未谋面的粉丝，似乎不太符合常理。”奥斯本的语气中带着一股奇妙的笃定，“于是，天锤对他周围的人做了一些音频比对，方才我也在未告知您的情况下采集了您的音频，结果您猜怎么着？”

Peter毫不意外地看着另一条匹配线出现在面前，而奥斯本则露出了正中下怀又坦然大方的微笑。

“所以，我该怎么称呼您呢？”对方的笑容扩大，却像利刃的寒光拔出剑鞘。

怎么办？！他该怎么办？！

“Peter Parker先生？抑或是夜猴？”

又或者……

“复仇者？”


	29. The Prey（下）

Chapter29：The Prey （下）  
“您说得不错，我确实是夜猴，”再这番证据下似乎并没有太多能够回旋的余地，少年只好老实交代，“在布拉德出事之后，我曾经悄悄潜入天文馆调查，碰巧在那里遇上了黑豹，在被它追击时，我发现自己突然拥有了这些无法解释的能力，于是便开始用夜猴的身份去搜寻袭击者的下落，”他的手紧握在膝盖上，手心微微出汗，“昨晚我是冲着黑豹去的皇后大桥。至于您说的复仇者，我发誓对此一无所知。”  
“……真是令人吃惊，”对方稍稍歪头，带着些疑问看着他，“可是您使用的发射器确实是属于复仇者的装备，这又该如何解释呢？”  
“……这是我在新泽西的一处废墟捡到的。”  
“新泽西？”对方抬了抬眉毛，露出几分惊讶，“莫非你说的是新泽西实验室遗址？”  
“是的，就是后来黑体准备建造电站的那片区域，当然是在黑体宣布建设项目之前。”  
“哈德逊河迫降那晚？”  
“在迫降时我被冲击力甩进了河里，于是就漂流到了那儿。”  
“哇哦，这可真是个不大不小的巧合……”奥斯本听罢的表情突然变得更加复杂，目光如炬，他用几秒时间重新打量了一下少年，随后摸了摸下巴，斟字酌句，“所以，这一切都是你一个人的主意？”  
“……我不明白您的意思……”  
“你是个非常有才华也非常善良的年轻人，Parker先生，”对方的嘴角弯了一下，但眼里依旧是冷冰冰的审视，“但善良如果被人利用，就只能说是愚蠢了。”  
随着每一个字节的落地，少年的心底开始升腾起愈发强烈的糟糕的预感。  
“既然你提到了哈德逊迫降，那么我不妨坦白地讲：黑匣子里确实只有您的通话记录，但罗迪机长确信当时通信系统里至少有两个人，”对方望着少年眼底闪过的一丝惊诧和慌张不为所动地耸耸肩，“机长是受过正规训练的退役空军，和运输管理局不同，天锤认为他的话具有一定的可信度，更何况，此人入侵黑体系统和汉默机器人的手法也同样纯熟。”  
“……入侵汉默和黑体？”  
“没错，”奥斯本的语气里带着些真心实意的倾佩，“果真只有您一人的话，我倒觉得让你进MIT简直是大材小用的屈才之举，连林肯实验室都不见得能容得下你这样的人才，”但这番礼貌的客套之下更多的是某种难以言喻的讽刺和警惕，“尽管从您的申请资料和方才的表现来看，似乎还离开入侵量子加密的高级系统有那么些距离……更何况，当年对方入侵新泽西能量控制系统引发爆炸时，您还在念小学。”  
“……你说什么？！”——新泽西实验室？！  
“这么说他没告诉你这个？”奥斯本了然地笑了一下，“所以，你的朋友都告诉了你什么？”  
……Nothing……Peter的大脑如同雪地般一片空白，除了几个模模糊糊的脚印之外，这个名叫Tony的量子人没有为他留下其他的线索。  
奥斯本貌似意外地抬了抬眉毛：“Well，这倒是有些出乎我的意料。”——比起少年毫不掩饰的震惊，几番回合之下奥斯本既有了几分确定，却也多出了几分疑虑。  
最初，他的首要怀疑对象是特查拉的妹妹、瓦坎达天才发明家苏睿。只不过，在蜂巢念出那个本不可能再次被提及的名字之后，另一个原本几乎没有可能的猜测便取而代之浮上了水面。这个名字的出现令奥斯本坐立难安，因为黑体存的“存在”，正是建立在那个名字“消失”的基础之上。从理论上来讲，既然振金陨石的碎片能在极端情况下打开虫洞，那么模仿振金构筑的人工同位素在外界能级足够的情况下自然也可以。索性的是，一年前，奥氏的技术帮助他们对地球人类的记忆进行了彻底的清洗， 即使史塔克在机缘巧合下通过虫洞逃脱，对早就被修改了记忆的Parker而言也不过是个初次见面的陌生人，可信度并不比自己高多少，不过从目前的情况来看，对方与Parker的接触尚在最早起的阶段。现在他所要做的，就是尽快占据主动权，将任何可能的威胁连根拔起。  
上帝眷顾，他手里有新泽西这张王牌。  
“您看，Parker先生，事情是这样的，”对方搓了搓手，摆出一副开诚布公的姿态，“方才我说的巧合，不光因为你的父母Richard 和Mary Parker正是死于新泽西那场灾难。更因为您在袒护的这个人，当初就是为了你手里的那块宝石而不惜搭上了新泽西实验室里几乎所有研究员的性命。”  
突如其来的揭示让Peter全身僵硬，不知到从心底爬升起的那股寒意究竟是因为父母去世的真相即将大白的激动还是因为某个秘密即将被捅破的心惊，只好心虚地企图补救：“……从来没有人告诉过我新泽西事故的原因……”  
“我理解，Parker先生，”恰如其分地给予理解，用相同的遭遇瓦解对方的不信任，是建立谎言的第一步，“我的父母在库朗袭击中去世，我花了20年才弄清真相，所以，请相信我，我非常理解您的心情，”制作一个精妙的谎言需要恰如其分的配比，2分千真万确、3分真假难辨，和五分颠倒黑白，“事实上，新泽西事故本身也和库朗袭击有千丝万缕的联系。”  
“库朗袭击……”少年的大脑因过大的信息量而一片空白，他尽力调动着尚能运行的信息存储空间，以便理解事情的面貌，“您是说海湾战争期间的那次导弹袭击平民避难所事件？”  
“您果然如我所料，见多识广，”对方送上一句真诚的赞美，“当时我的父母正在中东行医，不幸在撤离前遭遇不测……库朗掩体袭击之所以造成如此惨烈的死伤，主要原因在于导弹冲击波下宝石元素的聚变，而仅仅是这几秒产生的能量，就足够杀死包括我父母在内当时掩体中的将近300个避难者。掩体遗骸中几乎找不到幸存者的尸体，所有人都像灰尘一样消失了，听上去是不是有点耳熟？”  
“……6年前的那次灾难。”  
“没错，但实际上，在此之前还发生过一次类似的悲剧，那就是新泽西实验室——库朗事件后，那里被用来专门存放可能对外界造成破坏的高能地外陨石，并在专业科学家的领导下进行辐射实验，用作医学目的。” 说到这里奥斯本停了一下，随后补充道，“这其中当然也包括你的父母。”  
“所以，”某种愈发强烈的不安抓住了他的心脏，少年能听到心跳捶打耳膜的声音，如果所有的一切都是因此而起，那么“那块宝石到底是什么来头？”  
听到他这么问，奥斯本并没有马上回答。他抬手在手腕上按了几下，很快一位金发女士提着保险箱走进房间，Peter认出对方正是上一次在黑体电梯遇到的那位女士。对方将箱子放到桌上，打开后，站到了奥斯本的身侧。  
黑色绒布的内盒里躺着那块熟悉的蓝色宝石，还有一张来自上个世纪的黑白照片。当Peter不由自主想凑近些时，那个金发女子冷冷地阻止了他：“别动，先生。”  
Tony不知去向，取而代之的是一个新的真相。  
“最初它镶嵌在一枚银器打造的廉价戒指上，阿尔伯特·爱因斯坦在订婚前将它赠送给了妻子米列娃·米列克，之后则由丽瑟儿·格罗斯曼——或者说丽瑟儿·爱因斯坦传给我的母亲。”  
“丽瑟儿·爱因斯坦……您是说爱因斯坦家族那位行踪不明的长女？”  
“是的，而她正是我的外祖母，”奥斯本点点头，“导弹来袭时，我母亲正佩戴着那枚戒指，结果不幸就这样发生了……因此，对我来说它可不算是一块太吉利的东西，但是对某些危险的军火商来说，却从这次事故中看到了另一种可能——相比高能陨石的威力，原子弹也不过是小巫见大巫。”  
此刻，少年的手心和后背已经全是冷汗，“军火商”这个词让他预见到了某种不怎么令人愉快的走向。他清了清嗓子，勉强维持着面部表情：“这么说您早就认识他？”  
“不能算是认识，”对方笑了一下，“他的父亲曾曼哈顿计划的成员之一，同时也是神盾局成立的推手，而他本人子承父业，在神盾局的协助下成立了那个名叫复联的邪恶组织。”  
一个个写满文字的电子文档随着对方的手指的动作展开在少年的面前，另一只手、水泥般坚硬的手，一下子卡住了Peter的脖子，过了很久之后喉咙终于发出了一些声音，那声音听上去却不像自己的：“所以，他是……复联的，”他听到自己剧烈的心跳捶打着耳膜，“创立者……？！”  
“刚接触他的人往往会被他友善的假象迷惑，”奥斯本严肃地说道，“但我对他的了解恐怕比你更多，毕竟袭击库朗掩体的导弹就是由他卖给当地武装的，在创立那个邪恶的联盟之前，这位先生曾是个混迹全球黑市毫无道德感的走私商加掮客，”提起这位神秘的‘老熟人’，奥斯本的脸上掩饰不住厌恶，“可说来讽刺，他的为人也为此后的绑架案埋下了祸根，在一次交易后，他被自己设计的导弹击中，胸口炸出了一个大洞，只有靠着电能维持生命，此后这个只剩下半条命的家伙便开始疯狂搜寻各种能量宝石——最初只是为了他自己活命——其中就包括新泽西实验室的这块，这或许也是他此后同瓦坎达联手的原因，那里毕竟振金陨石的唯一产地。”随着面试官手指按动操纵按钮，又一个电子屏幕打开在两人面前，映射在一脸震惊的男孩的瞳孔里，“顺便，布鲁斯·班纳教授也是复联的成员，同时也是新泽西事故的内应，辐射唯一的幸存者……”  
“班纳博士就是绿巨人浩克？！”  
“布鲁斯·班纳是奥克塔维斯博士的第一助手，却为了掩盖自己偷偷进行血清改造实验的真相而选择与军火商合作毁掉实验室里的证据，甚至不惜以所有同僚的生命为代价。而他自己却因为曾经注射过超级血清，因此抗住了新泽西爆炸的辐射能量，甚至因为辐射与血清的双重效果被改造成为了一个具有超能力的异形生物。”  
“超级血清……”  
“没错，复联的成立正是受此启发，不少成员因为注射了血清而成为超级战士，另外，那些遍布世界各地的巨型蜥蜴和章鱼也是他们的杰作。”当那位只在梦境中有过一面之缘的红发女士出现在屏幕上时，Peter的呼吸几乎停滞……所有的一切都能吻合，而最糟糕的却还在后头。  
“如此看来，我们怀疑布拉德的死亡恐怕确实并不是个简单的意外——毕竟他所在的部门可是黑体的核心，很可能他在面试时不小心透露了什么信息，让复联注意到了他。不过现在的问题在于，Parker先生，”对方灰蓝色的冰冷的眼睛看进少年浅色的瞳孔中，想要逃生的猎物通常会出于本能而僵硬在原地一动不动，但这种本能却会让他们落入对手的靶心，“你的，或者说夜猴的血液样本里，也检测出了同样的血清，正是这种血清加上宝石本身的辐射，让你的身体从损伤中快速恢复，激发细胞的再生和潜能，获得异于常人的力量。”  
——真奇怪，Peter想，和Tony一起经历梦境时，他打从心里希望那些梦是真的，而如今面对这些雪崩搬压在他面前的现实时，他却打从心里希望它们都是虚假的梦。而无论他如何祈祷对方如同过去那样重新出现在自己面前澄清这一切，那块宝石却如同一个彻底的陌生人般，没有给予他任何回应，仿佛过去的一切都只是他的错觉。  
“我相信您并不清楚复联的事情，但我有理由怀疑对方恐怕是在为几乎已经穷途末路的复联招兵买马，蛊惑您成为他们的一员。”  
“……可是，为什么是我……？”Peter在信息的雪崩中艰难寻找着不会被洪流冲走的支点，“再说我不记得自己有注射过什么血清……”  
“或者你曾经接触过一些有异常血清的生物，我记得将近一年前，你曾在威尼斯遭遇过袭击？”  
“……是的。”——没错，水怪袭击中他受了伤。  
“Well，如果对方生物的血液透过伤口进入了你的体内，虽然几率很小，但确实有可能让你获得潜在的血清。” 男子叹息般摇摇头，“在天锤的围剿之下，如今的复联没有余力去寻找新的实验品，恐怕这就是你被选中的原因。”  
在对方摆出的铁证如山面前那些支离破碎的梦境片段显得那么脆弱不堪一击，而Tony在装备上四两拨千斤的指点、避重就轻的态度，却反而能够用这一切糟糕的证据来解释。  
“可是……”昨天晚上，Yinsen在分别时说，他选择的始终只有你，仅仅是这个意思吗？  
“可是？”  
即使看上去开诚布公，但Peter始终无法从那双灰蓝色的眼睛里感受到任何类似“人类”的温度，相比之下，那个无法触碰的量子人、那双虚无却无比漂亮的眼睛里，却仿佛藏着最接近他体温的烛火的光芒。 而在那些围绕着量子人的详尽繁杂的证据链中，有一个信息却依旧是缺失的，而这一点竟然是对方和量子人唯一的共通之处！  
“为什么您告诉了我这么多，却始终绕开他的全名，资料里甚至连他的照片都没有？”Peter抬头问道，“所有的证据都指向他，可是您说得再多却都像是在回避他，这是为什么？”  
在所有的复仇者中，Peter Parker是奥斯本认为最难搞的一个。并不因为他智慧过人或者有什么比起其他人来出类拔萃的能力，相反，蜘蛛侠的水平可以说是几个成员的中下，不仅漏洞百出，还被一个只会玩无人机的低级货色耍得团团转——在纽约一战之前，他确实看不出自视甚高的天才史塔克为什么会把自己毕生的研究交给这么一个心智不成熟的孩子。但恰恰是这个资质普通的成员，在决战的最后关头、在记忆被消除的最后一刻封存了复联基地和其余人员的身份信息，害得他们时至今日仍在为那些隐没在人群中的祸患焦头烂额。  
似乎被这个问题难到，奥斯本停了片刻，最后终于皱着眉头说道：“如果您人生几乎被某个人毁掉……您恐怕更愿意忘记他的名字。”

这是个错误，责任在我，Peter听到脑海里某个声音说道，是我毁了你。

他没有看到量子人，箱子里的宝石毫无动静，金发的保安面站在一边无表情，然而有那么一瞬间，这个声音和他脑海中不知哪里冒出来的某个片段重合在一起——在那个他不断恳求“我不想消失”的画面里，他听到了当时没能听到的忏悔的唇语。  
“而且，我还不知道您的态度。”  
“……我的态度？”  
“比如，是否愿意加入天锤，帮助我们将复联连根拔起，”树叶藏于树林之中，但一定会有所标记，奥斯本怀疑眼前这个年轻人在当初带领那群复联的疯子对抗黑体时确实留了后手，而他必须知道那是什么，“我希望您能慎重思考、做出正确的选择。”他的语气里带着和第一次邀约同样的、疏离感十足的劝诫，Peter能感觉到那股令人不适的压迫感，“它不仅关系到无数人的命运，也关乎您死去的双亲。”  
====  
临别时，那位自称希尔的金发保安将Peter送到了楼外。  
“很期待与您成为同事，”对方礼貌地说道，并在对方纠正前说道，“尽管您有一周的考虑时间，但我想恐怕您并无其他选择，在此之前，请允许我给您一份见面礼，”她公事公办地递过一个脏兮兮的背包，而Peter一眼认出那是自己昨晚奔赴大桥前自己扔在街角的书包，“虽然这不是我该做的，但我替您看了一晚上，钱包里的15美金也没有弄丢。”  
他该说什么？  
谢谢？  
“不用谢。”对方似乎非常善解人意。  
“与其说是见面礼，似乎物归原主更合适？”少年耸耸肩，接过来问道，“你们就不怕我转头给对方通风报信吗？”  
“您连对方的全名都不知道，”金发女士笑着说道，“恐怕做不了太多，而且，您已经在我们的监控范围内了，” 要不是说话内容过于公事公办，这确实是一位漂亮的美女，“我个人建议您不要轻举妄动。”  
“所以您会用车送我回家？”  
“是监控不是服务，”女士笑了笑，“请您乘坐地铁。”  
Peter只能无言地拿着失而复得的脏兮兮的背包坐上地铁，烦乱的思绪弄得他心神不宁，他该相信奥斯本吗？对方的证据乍看之下没有任何破绽，就算有，他也压根不可能在一周之内找到。而且从昨晚开始Tony便下落不明，就算自己想要与他当面对质，也不知道从何找起。  
焦躁地做了大半程路，等到下车时Peter才感觉到希尔给他的那个背包似乎比昨天重了一些，伸手一摸，底部似乎有什么硬硬的东西。他满腹狐疑拉开拉链，伸手往里掏了掏，天色渐晚，郊区的路灯时亮时灭，待看清手里的东西时，Peter简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
是天文馆里见过的那枚碎片！  
那枚刻着方舟的碎片、那枚他以为是幻觉的碎片！如今真实地躺在他的手里。ARK？！……不对，现在并不是ARK了！！方舟的前面被加了两个字母，合成了一个新的单词？！  
Peter猛然想起临别前苏睿交给他的那一枚，他赶紧翻了翻口袋，掏出另一枚金属——错不了！一样的材质，一样的字体。他的手心开始微微出汗，还没等两枚碎片彻底合在一起，他就知道那个缺口一定会吻合！  
TONY STARK——呈现在他面前的是这样一个名字。从金属割裂的边缘来看，这似乎是从某句话中截选出来的。  
“对这个名字有印象？”  
“不，”Peter轻声回答道，“完全不……”  
等等，刚才提问的是谁？！  
少年从迷思中惊醒，抬起头来，却发现面前只有一个卷在垃圾桶边的黑人大汉，对方带着单眼罩，边上是几个空酒瓶，看上去像是某个街头帮派的醉酒人物，剩下的，便只有三三两两路过的行人，和围墙外时不时疾驰而过的火车。  
不论那个希尔究竟打的什么主意，现在，他终于有了一个完整的线索。


End file.
